


Salvation and Death

by KyojiroKagenuma



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 80,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyojiroKagenuma/pseuds/KyojiroKagenuma
Summary: Joseph spares his daughter, and gives her the biblical name of Mary.  She grows up to become a loyal, but also compassionate priestess of Eden's Gate. She befriends John Seed, and does her best to steer him and the rest of Eden's Gate down the right path. She tries to make the Collapse as peaceful as possible, but what happens when violence becomes unavoidable? With the Collapse nearly upon them, only two paths remain now: Salvation and Death. AU.





	1. The Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, so this story already exists on Fanfiction.net, but as one of my readers pointed out not everyone uses that site, so I could appeal to a wider audience by publishing here as well. I'm just going to publish everything I have so far here at once, and that's quite a bit. Hope those of you who haven't seen this already enjoy this fic.

As the only child of Joseph Seed, naturally Mary lived in the shadow of her father wherever she went. The Father, ironically enough, hardly had any time to actually be a father to her, seeing as he constantly had all his other children to tend to. Although Joseph loved her dearly, It was often hard for her to see him as anything other than a living god, much less a caregiver. Growing up, she spent much of her time with her uncle, John Seed, and the two had developed a close bond over the years. Joseph encouraged this, for he found her kind, compassionate heart to b ea good influence on John, who was constantly at war with his own demons. If not for Mary’s friendship, he feared John would have succumbed to his sins long ago. John’s heart was so full of hate and pain, Mary was the only person he let in love for. She had saved him in a way that not even Joseph himself could. 

Nevertheless, when it came to sinners, Mary had a hard time grasping what often needed to be done. Those who refused to see the light must be shown it one way or the other, even if it means being dragged to it. No one was better to teach this lesson to Mary than John. Most members of the Seed family were disliked by the community outside Eden’s Gate, but most agreed Mary was a good person at heart, just misguided by her twisted family. She was just on the wrong side of things. But Mary didn’t see it that way. She loved her family, and whatever her misgivings of the cult’s offenses to the people of Hope County, she believed in the word of the Father above all else. She knew which side she was on. When the day of the collapse came she would do her best to watch over her family, particularly John, but she knew not all would embrace the Father’s message. Many would fight back, and for them salvation would come hard, perhaps not at all. John once told her there were only two paths left: salvation and death. She didn’t want to believe it, but she had to face facts. In this particular instance, John was right. If they could not be saved, they would die one way or another. She would just have to save as many as she could, and stop John from destroying lives for no reason, including his own. As John taught her, sometimes violence could not be avoided. She would do must be done. She would no longer be afraid. 

On the fateful day the collapse began, like many others, she was with John, her closest friend. She was practicing her shooting. For the longest time, she avoided guns and violence, but she had visions the day of the collapse was nearing, and the transition would not be a wholly peaceful one, if at all. She didn’t like guns and shooting like many others did, she was a gentle soul at heart, but a fight was coming whether she liked it or not, and she had to prepare for it. She had asked John to teach her. They were at the compound, John watching as Mary shot at targets he had placed in the trees. 

“Who would have thought that you’d end up being a good shot?” smiled John, after watching her hit the far off target. “With you at my side, those sinners won’t stand a chance.” 

“John, I don’t actually want to shoot anyone. I’ll defend myself, I’ll defend you and my faith, but I want to save these people, not kill them.” 

John nodded, “I know Mary, I know. We’ll try our best, but we have to be realistic. Not all will embrace salvation, many will resist.”

“And I will do what must be done,” said Mary.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“But so must you, John. When they want to repent, you must let them.”

John only smiled, “Mary, Mary, what are you implying? I always have the best intentions at heart.” 

Mary outstretched her hand, placing it on his shoulder. “The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.”

“Mary, Mary, quite contrary,” he joked, shaking his head. “The road to Hell is paved with sin.”

Mary was about to respond, when a familiar sound caught their attention. They both looked up to see a helicopter in the distance, advancing fast. Mary had seen plenty of helicopters by now, but she suddenly felt her heart sink. She could tell something was wrong. 

“That’s not one of ours,” John said as it flew overhead, coming in for a landing.

“It’s the locusts,” Mary said, closing her eyes with dread. “They’re hear for my father. I told you John, it has begun.” 

John often wondered if Mary had inherited Joseph’s prophetic abilities, and it appeared this time she was correct. The father was in danger. They rushed to the church, but they knew they could not stop the Collapse. Mary could only watch with the others, standing alongside John, Jacob, and Faith as the police took Joseph away. 

“God will not let them take me,” he said. 

Mary had no choice but to trust in the word of her father, no matter how hard it was to watch the sinners take him. Of course, she should have known not to doubt, for the Father had been correct yet again. The locusts had come to their garden, and they had failed, just as Joseph said they would. Mary was overjoyed to see her father unharmed, but the feeling was bittersweet. She knew what this meant. A seal had been broken. The Collapse was coming. Their greatest moment, and the day she both anticipated and dreaded had finally arrived. 

Mary stood, watching as Joseph approached from the burning wreckage, like a savior resurrected. His eyes were locked on hers the whole way. She prepared herself. What would he ask of her? Everyone knew where to go and what to do, all except Mary. She had no region of influence of her own, despite being a Herald. She was a converter, not a soldier. Her compassion and charisma had managed to sway much of the population to join Eden’s Gate willingly, rather than forcefully. She was a symbol of peace and forgiveness in a time of great conflict. She was a Herald with no forces, and no experience commanding them. What place could she possibly have in these violent, turbulent times? But Joseph did have a task for her. 

John Seed was loved by few, and feared by many, but no one loved and wanted to help John more than Mary, and only Joseph himself could match her desire. She had a certain power over him that not even Joseph possessed. Not only could she save as many sinners as possible, but she could stop John from destroying himself, as he had foreseen in a vision. 

“Mary,” said Joseph, looking into his daughter’s warm, brown eyes. “I know you feel you are lacking purpose, but you are not, my daughter. Your purpose is clear. Go to Holland Valley with John. Watch over him and do what you do best. I worry about John, I fear the path he is going down will mean his end.” Mary listened to his words very carefully. For once, Joseph was speaking as if the matter was out of his control, and that thought terrified her. If he could not control it, what hope did she have? He had never been this candid with her. He grasped onto her shoulders. “You must steer him straight Mary, you must steer them all down the right path. The sinners and the flock alike. You have always been a beacon of light my daughter. Their fate is in your hands.” 

The Father’s words echoed in Mary’s head. She could only nod in response as he now left her presence. This was the greatest responsibility she had ever been given. Her mind was an overwhelmed blur as she approached her uncle John, who was preparing for the journey to Fall’s End. When John laid eyes on his niece, she was visibly shaken. 

“Mary, what’s wrong?” he asked, greatly concerned for his friend. She had been acting strange all day, although now he knew why. 

“I’m just nervous that’s all,” Mary said. “Father has spoken his will. I am to accompany you to Fall’s End.” She wasn’t sure how John would react to the news, but she was happy to see his face light up. 

“Of course! You and I will make the perfect team. With our charismas combined, the sinners will have to say yes, one way or another.” 

Mary knew all about John’s “Yes” campaign. It was simplistic and a bit rudimentary, but it seemed to work well for him. She decided not to tell John the real reason Joseph had sent her, for she feared he would take it the wrong way. She just smiled and nodded. 

“The more willing converts the better right?”

“Truer words have not been spoken,” he agreed, climbing into his car. “You can ride with me, we’ll be at Fall’s End in no time at all.” 

“Salvation waits for no one,” Mary said excitedly, running to the other side of John’s car. He would be leading the convoy of armed men and women, ready to spread the word of God, through whatever means necessary. Mary had her reservations about eh Cult’s methods, but in end she was loyal to Joseph. John started the car and they were off to Holland Valley. 

“There’s a revolver in the glove compartment, take it,” John said to Mary. “Just in case.” 

Mary nodded, breathing in deeply. She opened the compartment, to find the loaded gun lying on top of a copy of Eden’s Gate’s holy book. The held the holy text to her chest in one hand and the revolver in the other. 

“You worried?” John asked, being able to feel her emotions without looking at her.

“Yes,” Mary admitted. “But I am ready to do the Father’s work, whatever is required of me.”

For a few long moments they were both silent, watching the countryside roll by. The calm before the storm. Finally Mary spoke again. 

“John, do you remember what you told me? That there are only two paths left, salvation and death?” 

“Yes, of course. What about it?” asked John, a smile appearing on his face. 

“Promise me something. Swear to me that we’ll only use the path of death if there is no other way, John. If they give us no other choice. Salvation must be pursued at every turn.” 

“That’s why you’re here Mary, don’t you remember?” 

“Swear to me!” Mary pressed him, not letting him dodge this. 

John’s smile disappeared, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Mary was a pain sometimes, but she cared about him deeply. He just wasn’t sure he deserved her concern. 

“Do you swear?” Mary asked again, waiting for an answer.

John glanced over to her, his smile returning.

“Yes.”


	2. The Power of Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mary visit Fall's End in an attempt to peacefully convert as much as the population as possible, but Mary May and Jerome have no intention of going quietly.

Mary mustered all of her strength as John’s convoy rolled into Fall’s End. The fate of the whole county was about to change, and Mary was in the center of it. She knew they wouldn’t be able to entirely avoid conflict, but at least with her present there would be less resistance. Hopefully less resistance. Mary May and Pastor Jerome would be their main obstacles, and she had little confidence she’d be able to sway either of them. Mary May was a defiant firebrand to the end, and her and Mary Seed shared a complicated relationship. In many ways they were two sides of the same coin. Their values and beliefs were so radically different they could never be friends, but in the end they were the same. They were both loyal daughters who would do anything for their family, it just so happened their families’ were mortal enemies. Mary May simply didn’t know what to make of the Father’s daughter, how could someone apparently so gentle and good natured go along with Eden’s Gate? Was it just because of who her father was? Her relationship with John Seed confused her the most. Mary May hated the Seed family, especially John, and part of Mary could understand why. Mary May saw Eden’s Gate as foreign invaders, but there was one thing she never seemed to understand. Hope County was their home too, and while most feuds between them had been started by Eden’s, one day Mary Seed was attacked on the street. A few drunken cowboys had taken out their anger at the more vicious members of Eden’s Gate by assaulting a woman who never hurt a soul, and even Mary May condemned this act of senseless violence. John wanted to burn the whole town to the ground for that, but somehow, Mary managed to talk John down. 

“Wrath is a sin John, and we cannot let sin consume us.” 

And so she forgave them, just like that. Mary May couldn’t tell if it was an act of extreme kindness, or an ingenious plan to make the cult seem more sympathetic. The incident turned into something of a town legend, and Mary Seed had suddenly become a martyr. The woman who turned the other cheek. After that, more people began to sympathize and even join Eden’s Gate, and Mary’s popularity in the community only grew. As much as Mary May appreciated the act of mercy, she didn’t like that a member of Eden’s Gate was now being seen as some kind of hero. That was a dangerous way of thinking.

John and Mary’s entrance couldn’t have been more obvious, considering they more or less rolled in with a parade behind them. Now that Mary thought about it, perhaps driving in with trucks of armed men and women wasn’t the best way to go about a peaceful resolution, but it was too late for that now. Besides, as much as Mary hated to admit it, they were here to deliver an ultimatum. Salvation or death, those were their only options. The Collapse would consume and destroy all who resisted. Anyone who was left outside the bunkers would most certainly be killed, but there were some who would just never believe that. 

Some of the residents came out to see what was going on, but even more closed their shutters and locked their doors. As if that would stop the militia. John stopped the car in the middle of town, with many curious, worried eyes already on them both. He was about to get out, when Mary grabbed his arm.

“Let me do the talking at first John, we both know how you can get sometimes.” The comment sounded suspiciously like an insult, but John knew Mary didn’t mean it that way. Besides, she was right. Mary was certainly the more popular of the two in town. 

“They’re all yours Mary. You’re gonna kill out there,” he said smiling. 

Mary frowned, “I’m going to choose to believe that was just a bad joke.”

“Hopefully,” John said, finally getting out of the car.

Mary sighed and followed, closing the door behind her. She tried to keep her revolver out of sight. She needed it for protection, but negotiating a peaceful outcome would be made a lot harder if she was brandishing a firearm in their faces. Nothing says hostile like a loaded gun. The trucks came to a stop behind them, and right away their armed brothers and sisters started piling out of the trucks, looking like they were about to start breaking down doors like a SWAT team. John raised his hand to them, letting them know to wait while Mary took the lead. 

Then, right on time came Mary May running out of her bar, instantly alarmed when she saw the convoy come in. When she saw Mary and John Seed together, she knew that whatever was happening, it was big, and it would be trouble. Mary May pushed her way through the crowd to get face to face with Mary Seed.

“Mary, what the fuck is going on here?” Mary May demanded, looking to John. His presence never meant anything good. One thing Mary Seed never liked about Mary May was her bad cursing habit, but there were more pressing matters than that right now. Mary spotted Pastor Jerome approaching as well. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to control the both of them. 

“Mary May, I know you and I aren’t exactly the best of friends, but today I beg of you, please be reasonable,”

“What are you talking about Mary? What is this?” asked Pastor Jerome. 

Mary Seed had tried to maintain a positive relationship with Pastor Jerome, even visiting his church once in a while. Not to pray or worship of course, for Jerome was an unbeliever, and that would be a betrayal of her faith. In truth, she had tried to make him see the light, for she knew he had immense pull in the town, and if she could convince him, many others would follow his example. In turn, Jerome tried to do the same to her, for he believed she was just a misguided lamb being herded by the wrong shepherd. Jerome, like Mary May, couldn’t fathom how someone like Mary Seed could be so dedicated to a cult like Eden’s Gate. In the end, neither Mary nor Jerome got through to the other. Still, Mary had managed to make a few allies in town. She desperately hoped she could get at least some of them to convert peacefully. 

“Jerome, Mary, would you please bring all the townspeople out here? This affects everyone, and I’d rather not repeat myself. All of you have a choice to make this day,” Mary requested. 

At first, the two were as stiff as boards. Neither moved an inch. 

“If you won’t get them, we’ll have to drag them out,” said John, stepping forward. “And trust me, you don’t want that.”

Mary May and Jerome looked to the armed members of Eden’s Gate. Neither of them had any doubt that if they refused Mary and John’s request, they would start breaking down doors, and if anyone resisted, there would be killing. John was right, they didn’t want that. 

“This better not be some kind of trick,” Mary May warned. 

“Have I ever lied to you Mary May?” Mary asked her honestly. “We may have our differences, but have I ever once given you reason not to trust me?” 

Mary May turned to John, giving him a disdainful look. “He has.” 

“Do you not see the army we have with us? We could have just rolled this town over in a minute flat. Why would we waste time trying to trick you?”

As much as Mary May hated to admit, John did have a point. She still didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him, but she noticed that whenever Mary was around John would behave differently. Mary would never lie, and she never knew John to betray Mary’s trust. 

“We should do what they say Mary,” Jerome said to his friend, thinking the same thoughts.

Mary May huffed. She had no choice. “Fine, you wait here, and tell your death squad to stand down,” Mary May said. 

And so the two Seeds waited patiently as Mary May and Jerome talked the residents out of their houses. In about ten minutes, everyone was gathered in the street in front of Mary and John. Mary took a deep breath as she prepared to speak to all of them.

“Hello everyone, you all know me. You know I’ve never meant any of you any harm, but today I must be the bearer of bad news for you. The first seal has been broken, and the Collapse has begun.” 

“And what the hell does that mean?” Mary May demanded. 

“It means that for those of you who have resisted the Father’s embrace until now, I’m afraid that participation in the project is no longer voluntary. Your life is about to change forever. You, as well all that you own, now belong to Eden’s Gate. The end is near, and we all must prepare.” 

The crowd quickly broke out into confused and angered yells, but the presence of the armed guards kept any of them from outright attacking.

“Mary, what are you doing? You can’t do this!” Jerome said, thinking better of her.

“I’m afraid I have no choice. None of us do. There are now only two paths left for you, for all of us. Salvation and death. Those are our only choices. I do not wish to take what we need by force, I do not wish to force you to join our family, and I do not wish to inflict harm on any of you.” she paused, looking over the frightened residents. “But we will if we have to.”

A sharp gasp spread throughout the crowd. 

“You bitch,” Mary May spat, “You were just like them all along.” 

Mary winced. “That wounds me Mary, it does. Not because you insult me, but because you insult my people. My family.” 

“Your family is scum,” Mary May declared.

Mary glared back at Mary May, but ultimately ignored her. She turned back to the rest of the townspeople. “Residents of Fall’s End, this does not have to end violently. We don’t have to be your enemies. We can be your friends. You can join our family and accept the father peacefully. I beseech to you. I implore you. Save yourselves. Not from us, but from the Collapse. Because it is coming, and if you don’t let us save you, if you do not repent, you will die. If you will try to fight us, you will die. Join us, and you will live, you will prosper. You will find happiness you never thought possible. If not for faith, think of yourselves, of your families. Even if you do not believe now, if you just trust me, if you give it a chance, you will learn to accept the Father in time, for the Father loves all of you. I love all of you. And I want to help you.” 

“Enough of this bullshit,” lashed Mary May. “You can go straight to hell you damned liar. You know, I thought maybe, just maybe, you were different, but you’re just another Faith.”

Mary became very stern at Mary May’s slander of Faith. “I am not a liar, and neither is Faith. All you do is disrespect my family. I never disrespected yours. You have no idea how strong Faith is, and you have no idea what she has been through. All she wants to do is save people the way the Father saved her.”

“She’s a manipulating cunt, and you can shove your offer up your ass!” yelled Mary May, advancing threateningly on Mary Seed, who did not stand down. “You’ll have this town over my dead body!” 

When Mary May got too close, John decided enough was enough. He surged forward, raising his rifle and striking Mary May down with the back end. Mary May fell to the ground in a heap, with John Seed looming over her. 

“That can be arranged too, if you so desire,” John said to the bleeding woman at his feet. 

“Was that necessary John?” Mary asked him, unnerved.

“It was Mary, trust me. An example needed to be made.” 

Mary looked away, ashamed. Her uncle Jacob was always talking about the weak and the strong, and how they must do what must be done. It was at times like this she felt weak. The brutality repulsed her, even if it was justified. Mary May was enraged, and in her fury she could have hurt Mary. John was only trying to protect her. John could do what needed to be done. If it weren’t for John always at her side and Joseph looming over her, she was sure people would just walk over her. If this is what it means to be strong, to do what must be done, then she wasn’t sure she could do it. 

Jerome ran to Mary May’s side, while John turned away from them both, now taking the center stage from Mary. The town was terrified of John Seed, and for good reason. He was not a man to be trifled with. John Seed wore a gentle seeming smile, and he did not lack for charisma, but they knew what he was capable of. A victim of sadistic abuse as a child, his ugly past had left its mark on his nature, and behind that innocent smile hid a sinister side, but behind even that was a man who truly wished to be righteous. Mary was one of the few people who saw that side. John’s demons were a product of nurture, not nature. John Seed was not born evil, he was a victim of evil, an evil so great it would haunt him forever, until it became part of his being. Mary Seed saw him for what he was, a tragic man who had become the victim of his own evil. Mary wanted everyone to see the John Seed she knew, for she knew behind all that evil inflicted upon him, there was good. 

“Mary speaks the truth. If you accept the Father’s embrace, if you repent, and confess your sins, no harm will come to you. Resist, and salvation will come hard, and for some of you it will not come at all. Only death awaits sinners who do not repent. But fear not, for all your worries, all your sins, can be washed away with the power of just one word,” he said, gesturing to the sign that Eden’s Gate had built on the mountain. If you were in Holland Valley, you could see it from no matter where you were. “Yes. All you have to do, is say. . . yes. And you will be saved.” 

“You fuckin’ psycho.” said Mary May, spitting blood. 

“You brought this on yourself Mary May,” said John. “But one day, even you could be free from sin, even you could be forgiven.” 

“In hell!” she yelled back.

“Wrath. Such an ugly sin,” John said, shaking his head. 

Mary Seed gathered herself and stepped forward once more, “If I have convinced any of you, please step forward now. We will go the river, and you will be cleansed, and I will personally induct you into our family. We will welcome you with open arms. Those who resist . . . will go with John, and his salvation is much more painful than mine. Make your decision now.” 

And so she waited, so terrified she could hardly breathe. At first, she was scared that no one at all would take her offer, and for the first few seconds, no one came. Maybe they were too afraid of John, or maybe no one believed her. They talked among themselves, but Mary couldn’t make any of it out. She looked away, a feeling of defeat creeping on her as the time passed. She was seconds away from losing hope when the volunteers started to step forward, and Mary’s heart nearly leaped. She recognized many of them as friends she had made from town, although a few she didn’t know at all. She knew many of them were doing it out of fear, but she would have time to convince them fully later. As long as they went with her now, that was the important part. Even so, she knew she had gotten through to at least some of them. Mary May looked on with disbelieving, disgusted eyes. 

Jerome rose up to oppose them. “You cannot give in to their lies, no salvation awaits you with them.”

Then a young couple stepped forward with their daughter.   
“Sarah, Tom, what are you doing?” Mary May asked, dismayed.

The man shook his head, “I’m sorry Mary, I’m really sorry, but we have a daughter to think about,” he said as he crossed over to Mary Seed.

“You can’t give in to them! The peggies don’t give a shit about you!” 

But it was no use, either because of admiration of Mary or fear of John, many of Mary May’s friends and neighbors crossed over to Eden’s Gate. In the end, more than half the crowd were at Mary Seed’s side. Mary was overcome with relief. She knew she’d never get all of them, but this was more than she expected. When it was clear there were no more volunteers, Mary spoke again. 

“Yes, well, welcome to Eden’s Gate. We’re happy to have you,” she said unsteadily, quite overwhelmed by her apparent success. 

“A wolf in sheep’s clothing, that’s what you are Mary Seed,” Pastor Jerome said now, rising to face the young woman. “Now you show your true colors. I thought you were just a misguided lamb, but you may be the most cunning of all the wolves. Gaining our trust to turn us against each other like this, was that your plan all along?”

Mary felt her heart twist and turn at the accusation. She wasn’t using to being painted as the villain. Now, in a sense, she knew how John how it felt to walk in John’s shoes. It was a fate John never wished for her. 

“I have always tried to show you the light pastor, I’ve made no secret of that. I tried my best, truly I did, but I failed you. I wish we had more time, I wish there was another way, but the Collapse is now upon us. This was not my plan, this was my last resort.”   
Jerome heaved a sad sigh, for Mary spoke the truth. She truly believed she was doing the right thing, and that was perhaps even worse, for now he could not hate her. She was honest and righteous, and that’s what made this all the more tragic. In his eyes, she was a good woman, fighting for the wrong side. 

“Perhaps you are not a liar, but that does not make you right. You are lost Mary, and I fear I cannot help you.” 

“I was never yours to help, pastor. In time, I hope you will see sense, before it is too late. The end is near, the time to repent is now.” 

Jerome hung his head in defeat. He couldn’t bear to look at Mary Seed any longer. He had never seen Mary as an enemy until now, but it was only now he realized how much he had underestimated her. She had become perhaps the biggest threat of all, and one he could not despise, no matter how hard he wished. Mary turned away from Jerome and the rest of the defiant residents, now looking over the group of converts.

“If you will all please follow me to the river, we can begin the cleansing.”

Mary began to lead her flock out of town, when John suddenly stopped her. 

“Mary, wait, I’m not going to just let you walk off alone with these sinners,” he said with a smile, as if amused by her audacity. He picked out five of his militia to escort her. “They could easily take you as a hostage. We can never be too vigilant for snakes in our garden.” 

“They have been nothing but cooperative so far. I don’t want this to feel any more hostile than it already is. Why would they harm me? They chose to join us willingly.”

“You’re putting an awful lot of trust in a bunch of sinners Mary.”

“We’re all sinners John, don’t you remember? ‘You, me, even the Father knows greatly of sin.’” 

John’s eyes narrowed as she used his own words against him. 

“You’re being naïve Mary, volunteers or not, you must realize the reality of this situation. This is a hostile takeover, and you’re a part of it whether you like it or not. They’ll hate you for it. There will always be those who seek to betray us. The guards are going with you, and that’s that.”

Mary looked displeased, but it was John’s decision. She knew he was just looking out of her, but if they treated everyone like enemies, how could they ever be anything else?

“Fine,” she agreed.

The militia members stepped forward, forming a circle surrounding the volunteers. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of things here,” John assured her.

“Please don’t get too carried away John.”

He placed his hand on her shoulder, leaning in to look into her eyes. “I will do only what must be done Mary. That is all I have ever done. Not all problems can be solved through hopeful thoughts and prayers. Sometimes we must fight. Perhaps when you are older you will understand,” he said, for Mary had only recently turned twenty.

Mary just stared at him for a moment as he looked down on her. There it was, that famous, patronizing smile of his. She couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I love you John,” she said suddenly. She gently removed his hand from her shoulder, holding it in her own. “But you treat me like a child.” 

John’s smile vanished. Mary left his side now without another word, leaving John’s open hand hanging in the air. She knew violence was about to befall the town now, and she didn’t want to see it, but she knew she couldn’t hide from it forever. John lowered his hand bitterly, realizing his offense. He never meant to insult her.

“I love you too,” he said as she left.

Mary took her place at the head of her flock and led them out of town towards the creek. John watched her until she was out of sight, and then back to the residents who decided to stay. His smile had not returned. He wore a serious, solemn face.

“I gave you a chance. Mary gave you a chance.” As he spoke, the remaining Eden’s Gate members surrounded the resisting sinners, while others broke away and began looting the town for supplies. “Salvation could have come so easy for you. The light was right there. All you had to do was accept it. All you had to do, was say yes. But you couldn’t do that. No. You said no. Mary begged you, she implored you to see sense, to save yourselves and your families. And you. Said. No. Well, I don’t accept that. There is only one answer. Yes. You will all learn to say yes, however painful that lesson may be. The longer you resist, the worse it will be. You chose this. You chose the hard way. You only have yourselves to blame for what comes next.” 

John had given his word to Mary he would control himself, that he would only do what had to be done. He did not break his promise. He did only what he had to do. Mary might not see it that way, but so be it. Even she had to know that she couldn’t save everyone. Not her way at least.


	3. The Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary escorts the group of volunteers to the creek to be cleansed, but not all are as willing wash away their sins as she had hoped.

Mary cringed as she heard screams of panic and terror from the town. The reaping had begun. She expected it, she knew it was coming, but that did not make it any easier to bear with. She heard whispers of distress from her flock, but their armed escort made sure they continued their march. Perhaps it was a good idea for the escort to be there after all, otherwise Mary feared many of the converts would flee or even try to return to town in a vain, foolish attempt to help. Such an act would only get them killed or worse, and that was the last thing Mary wanted. Not all members of Eden's Gate were as understanding or forgiving as her.

The creek wasn't too far from town, so the journey would take only a few more minutes, although it seemed to take a lot longer with the sound of gunshots chaos haunting her the whole way there. She couldn't imagine how her flock felt, knowing their homes were being torn apart, their belongings and supplies being looted. Fall's End was not her home, so she could never truly understand. Sounds of sobbing from her flock only made her feel worse. She knew that her words could not soothe them, and she was too distressed herself to think of anything comforting to say to them. She just kept her eyes on the land in front of her, pretending not to hear them. Truthfully, Mary felt sick to her stomach. Was this truly God's will? Ripping people from their homes and committing violence against them? She knew sometimes hard things had to be done, but it seemed so very wrong to her. Was she simply too weak? Or was it something else? Then she realized what she was doing. She was doubting the word of the Father. Of her father. She shook the vile thought from her head. She was the daughter of the great Joseph Seed, and she would not lose faith. Mary knew how important she was to the other members of Eden's Gate. They looked upon her as a beacon of incorruptible light. Mary held no actual power like the other Heralds, none of Joseph's siblings were worshipped or revered as much as his own daughter. The other Heralds all knew Mary's influence was second only to Joseph himself, although she would never admit it.

When the statue of Joseph was being built by Faith's flock, Mary was eternally humbled and embarrassed to learn her image was being constructed as well by her father's side. It was not Joseph's idea, but Faith's, although he had no qualms with the decision. Mary, however, did. She was not the prophet, her father was. In her eyes, she didn't deserve to seen as his equal. She was merely a messenger of his word like all the others. She even tried to talk Faith out of it, but Faith had no intention of changing her mind.

"You are the Father's daughter, his golden child," she said with a smile. "The Father may have created the project, but you inspired it. Eden's Gate is the way it is because of you."

The way Faith saw it, there was no greater influence on Joseph than his daughter Mary. Her birth had saved the Father from the tragedy of losing his beloved wife. Joseph had made it no secret to Eden's Gate that he had nearly sacrificed his child, just as Abraham before him. In the end, however, Joseph realized that sacrifice was not God's will. God had given him his daughter so she could live, and he could go on living. Survival and Salvation, that was God's will, not sacrifice. And so, human sacrifice was forbidden in Eden's Gate. All those living, even sinners, deserved a chance at life. When the great project was finished, it portrayed Joseph with one hand on Mary's shoulder, the other outstretched as if showing Mary the path before her. In her hands, the smiling, beautiful Mary held the holy book of Eden's Gate her father had given to her. From that point on, it was nearly impossible for anyone to picture Joseph without Mary standing by his side.

That is why Mary could not allow herself to lose faith in her father. The project and its people would be divided. Even the most dedicated followers would lose hope if Mary lost her faith in the Father. Eden's Gate as she knew it, her life's work, would cease to exist. The thought alone disturbed her far more than any screaming townspeople could. She would remain strong. She would not lose faith.

Finally Mary and her flock arrived at the creek. It was time to begin. The cleansing of sins was only the first time to salvation, next her saved sinners would have to make their pilgrimage to the statue of Joseph and Mary, which was so colossal and dominating it could be seen from anywhere in Hope County. This would be an important first step for them, but as Faith told her, the first step is always the hardest. Mary stood before the group, opening her personal copy of Eden's Gate's bible. In the distance, one could see the statue of Mary in a very similar position. Each Herald had a different way of going about their rituals. For Mary, she would always read the same passage. It was one of her favorites, and underlined everything she loved about the project, yet it also awakened a great sadness inside her. It was the passage of her mother's death, and her own birth. Reading from the holy text was the tradition, but Mary had memorized the entire book long ago.

"Please kneel in honor of the glorious Father."

Patiently, Mary waited as the townspeople, some hesitantly, lowered themselves to their knees. The guards then followed suit, making sure to still keep an eye on the sinners. When everyone was seated, Mary began.

"The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh. A great tragedy had befallen me. My beloved had passed while with child, and I feared my daughter was doomed to die before life began. In my desperation I prayed to God, begging Him to spare my child, and God listened. In my tears and sorrow I was cleansed, my sins washed away, and I was reborn. God had taken my beloved wife, but had blessed me with a daughter. He had given her a chance at life. Now, it was my turn to listen, for I heard the message God had given me. All deserve a chance at life, a chance to be saved, to be cleansed from sin as I was. The Lord will gave me that chance, and so I will give you that chance. Wash away your sins, and be reborn, but know that those who forfeit their chance forfeit their lives. I giveth, and I taketh, just as the Lord does." Mary closed the book now, looking up to her flock. "You may now rise."

Mary waited until they were all standing before speaking again. She wasn't sure what they thought of her reading, as this cleansing was hardly as willing as all her others. Mary knew that sinners were sometimes cleansed by force, but she had never condoned that, and had certainly never taken part in them. That had now changed. She had a feeling that most of her future rituals would now be forced. The realization did nothing to comfort her in this troubling time for her.

"I know you've all heard stories about my father. That he's insane, that he's violent, that he is a fool, but my father is not crazy. My father is the greatest man I have ever known." She outstretched her hand, gesturing to the statue depicting her and her father in the distance. "You've all seen the statue I assume, of me and my father, how could you miss it? I didn't want to be part of that statue, did you know that? I could never hope to be as righteous and wise as him, but Faith disagreed, and she put me there anyway. I didn't like it, and I couldn't understand why she did it. But now I see." She lowers her hand now, turning her head back to the crowd. "Do you know what is being depicted in that statue? My father is showing me the way to salvation. He saved me. Now I shall do the same for all of you," with that, she took a gentle step into the creek, and then another, until she was knee deep in the water. She stretched out her hand to her flock.

"Who wants to be first?"

She didn't have to wait very long for a volunteer. A young woman stepped forward, no older than seventeen or eighteen. A troubled youth now all alone in this world, for her parents had stayed behind. It put a smile on Mary's face to see so bravely step forward. Mary had spoken to the woman many times before, and felt she was on the brink of a breakthrough with her. She was an outcast, a lost soul. She was the perfect candidate to go first. She looked nervous, but eager.

"Don't be afraid Madeline, there is nothing to fear."

Madeline hesitantly stepped into the water towards Mary, reaching out to take her hand. Mary now firmly, but gently held the young woman in her grasp.

"Relax sister, the hard part is through. From here your path is clear. Be reborn, in the glory of the Father."

Mary slowly lowered Madeline into the creek until she was completely submerged, holding her there for a few long seconds. Mary then raised the soaked Madeline from the water, letting the cleansed woman take a deep breath of fresh air.

"Now your sins have been washed away."

Madeline looked to Mary, almost disbelieving.

"Is that it? That's all there is?" Madeline had heard so many horror stories about Eden's Gate, it was hard for her to accept that it could be that easy.

"That's all there is," Mary assured her with a comforting smile. "Your journey is not yet done, but you are officially a part of Eden's Gate. Welcome to the family."

Overcome with relief, Madeline made her way through the water back to the rest of the flock. Feeling lightheaded, she almost tripped on her way there. Hopefully now there would be less hesitation, now that the others saw there was nothing to fear. This was no different from a normal baptism, besides the armed guards that is.

"Who wants to be next?" Mary asked, stretching out her hand once more. "There is no pain, no anguish or misery. Only salvation for those that do not resist it."

Soon another stepped forward, this one a large, strong looking man. Mary was honestly surprised to see him come along in the first place, for he seemed quite opposed to Eden's Gate from her interactions with him in town. She even remembered being harassed a few times by the man, but Mary wasn't one to hold a grudge. If he accepted the Father into his heart, all would be forgiven. Perhaps he had finally seen sense, or maybe he just didn't want any more trouble than there needed to be.

"Let's just get this over with," he said, reluctantly stepping into the creek.

Mary sighed in disappointment. It seemed he was of the latter after all. The armed guards with her seemed angered by his words, for clearly he was not of pure heart, but they would not interfere with Mary's ritual. He just agreed to come along to save himself. Still, Mary would take what she could get. It bothered her that the man was being disingenuous, but she understood the circumstances. It felt dishonest to cleanse a man whose heart wasn't in it, but as long as he came along peacefully, Mary was willing to live with it. Perhaps he could be made into a true believer in time, if Mary tried hard enough, and she undoubtedly would.

The sinner took Mary's hand, and she held him the way she held Madeline, although this man was easily twice her size, and it's not if Mary was short either. It would be more difficult with someone this much larger than her, but as long as he cooperated it would be fine.

"What is your name brother?" Mary asked, for she had never learned it.

"Paul," said the man.

Mary smiled, "You were given a great name. The biblical Paul was a loyal apostle to Jesus Christ. Perhaps it is your destiny to become a great apostle to the new savior, Joseph Seed."

"The biblical Mary was the mother of the savior, not the daughter," Paul said, referencing Mary's name.

Mary tried her best to maintain a smile, although the man was making matters difficult.

"Yes well, not everything can work out so perfectly I suppose. Mary was a very righteous woman. My father gave me her in hopes that one day, I would become like her."

"Is that how you see yourself? A righteous woman?" Paul asked her seriously. "You think what you're doing is what a righteous woman would do?"

Mary frowned now, she couldn't help it. The man was really getting under her skin. Why did he even bother coming along if he was going to be this difficult?

"Yes, I do," she replied with a face just as serious as his. "Hopefully one day you will understand, now let's begin. Let yourself be reborn in the glory of the father, and your sins be washed away."

Mary gently pushed on the man, and he let himself be taken down towards the water. So far he was being cooperative, despite his previous attitude. Mary had always enjoyed this ritual, but for the cleansing of this soul she felt no pleasure. She just wanted this to be over with just as much as Paul did, so she could move on to someone who actually wanted to be saved. That's not to say she would give up on Paul, but under normal circumstances she he would not be cleansed. There would be no point, for he was not seeking forgiveness, so how could he be forgiven? This baptism was a lie, and in a way, Mary was committing a sin just by doing this. The more she thought about it the more it bothered her.

Soon Paul was completely submerged just as Madeline had been, and now Mary waited. She held him there, looking at his still visible face just under the surface. It was almost time to raise him, so he could be "reborn." She was about to tug on him, but then Paul did something strange. He opened his eyes, giving her a menacing glare from the other side. Suddenly Paul's arms burst out from the water, wrapping his hands around Mary's neck.

Now it was her turn to get wet.

The much smaller Mary could do nothing as Paul pulled her into the water. Even if Mary had seen it coming, she still would have been powerless to stop him. She screamed in a helpless panic as Paul flipped her over, their positions now reversed as he held her down under the water, only he had no intention of letting her rise again. Mary struggled in vain, a terrified look in her eye as his strong grasp begin to crush her throat. If she didn't drown first, Paul would strangle her to death. Mary looked into Paul's hateful eyes, only able to wonder why. She had shown kindness, she had tried to save him, and now he was going to murder her. He would die for this, and he knew it, but the guards wouldn't fire into the creek in fear of hitting Mary. Was killing her worth his life? Did he really hate her that much? Her vision blurred as the life was choked out of her. She could only wait for the end as death overtook her. Misery and hopelessness would be the last thing she felt. She had failed. The world went black, and she was sure she was dead.

Mary's guards grabbed onto Paul, tearing him off of their Herald. The defiant Paul struggled to the end before he was overpowered and thrown further into creek away from his victim. The girl Mary had cleansed earlier, Madeline, dragged the unconscious Mary out of the creek. All five members of Mary's escort now opened fire on Paul, exacting their furious retribution. Paul howled in pain as the bullets tore him apart, collapsing into the water in a bloody splash.

"Mary? Mary?!" the distraught Madeline cried, trying to shake her friend awake

Madeline began to push on her chest, trying to pump the water out of her. She put her mouth to Mary's, breathing air into her lungs, but nothing was working. No matter what she did, Mary would not awaken.

Mary was caught somewhere in between life and death, stuck in what she could only describe as a dream, or perhaps a vision. A vision of the end. Her father had been defeated, his warnings gone unheeded. A figure stood over her vanquished father, a face she had seen before, but could not place. She thought he had won, but she had done was doom herself and everyone around her. Mary watched helplessly as a flash of blinding light overtook them, and set the world on fire. No one had been saved. Their plans, Eden's Gate, her family, it had all been destroyed. By her. Their own personal antichrist. It was a nightmare. She just wanted it to end. She would do anything for this vision to stop. Was this their future? Was there nothing she could do to prevent this? Anyway to stop this antichrist? Then, when she thought she couldn't take anymore, a voice whispered in her ear.

"Judge not, and you will not be judged. Condemn not, and you will not be condemned. Forgive, and you will be forgiven."


	4. A Sin for the Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awakening from her being almost drowned by a sinner, Mary finishes the Cleansing and returns to Fall's End to hear an interesting proposal from John.

Mary opened her eyes, taking a sharp breath of desperately needed fresh air. She turned over, violently hacking up mouthfuls of water. Madeline took a deep breath of her own, for Mary had returned to the realm of the living. For a minute there, she had just about given up hope. Mary's escort came to her side, overjoyed to see she had survived her brush with death. Not only did they worship her nearly as much as the Father, but if Joseph Seed's daughter died on their watch, it would most likely mean the end for all of them. If Joseph didn't kill them himself, John certainly would. After all, she was an inspiration to them, the pinnacle of devotion along with Faith herself. If Mary Seed died in such a way, at the hands of a sinner, Eden's Gate would have never been the same, and may not have ever recovered. Paul knew that, that's why he sacrificed his life trying to murder her. What he didn't realize that if he had succeeded in killing Mary, John Seed would have burned all of Holland's Valley to the ground. There would be nothing left for the Collapse to destroy.

"Mary, thank the Father you're alright," said a member.

"John was right, we can't trust these treacherous sinners!"

That was the last thing the still recovering Mary needed to hear, that John was right and she was wrong. Now she looked like a fool, and Mary's faith in peaceful conversion had taken a hard hit, but it wasn't enough to jade her. She couldn't allow herself to give up on these people. If she didn't help them, no one would. This incident would only enforce John's prejudices against the sinners; give him more of a reason to be cruel. All these worries plagued Mary at once, and she still hadn't even fully collected herself from almost being drowned yet.

"We should just kill them all and be done with it. These sinners aren't worth the trouble!" said one of her escort, pointing her gun at the crowd.

Panic began to spread through the flock as Madeline's relieved face turned to horror. She had been cleansed and saved Mary's life just to be killed?

"No!" Mary screamed, struggling to her feet. "You will not harm a single soul among them!"

"But Mary, not to question your infallible judgement of course, but one of them just tried to murder you! They cannot be trusted!" said the member beside her.

"And another just saved my life!" Mary countered, pointing to Madeline. "You think someone who could not be trusted would do such a thing?"

"Then she alone will be spared."

"You will not kill any of them, and we will speak no more of this," Mary declared, giving them all a hard glare.

None of them had ever seen their Herald act in such a way, and Mary herself could not remember a time she had spoken so harshly. Despite their own opinions, they would not dare disobey her. She was a goddess to them, going against her word would be to betray Eden's Gate itself.

"Very well Mary, your word is our command," said one, as they all relented.

A wave of relief spread throughout the crowd, for Mary had decided to spare them. If they didn't trust her before, they most certainly did now. Mary approached Madeline, embracing her in a grateful hug. Madeline turned red, clearly overwhelmed. Mary then holds Madeline by the shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"I owe you my life Madeline. Know that you will always have a friend in me."

Madeline, humbled beyond words, only nods in silence.

"John's gonna be furious when he hears about this," said the guard beside her.

"No, he won't, but you're not going to tell him," Mary said, turning back to face her escort. "No one is."

"What?" said the same guard, staring at Mary in disbelief. "Mary, we have to tell John what happened to you."

"No, we don't. And we won't. If he hears one of the sinners tried to murder me, there's no telling what he'll do. Every cruel act he could commit would be justified if this came to light. I cannot let that happen." Mary didn't like the idea of lying to John, or lying at all, considering it was a sin, but she would just have to hope God could forgive her. "Besides, what do you think John would do to you if he learned you almost let me die?"

They hadn't thought about that. They exchanged nervous glances. This was a side of Mary they had never seen before, and she was asking them to lie to a Herald. Still, she had a point. John could have quite the temper. Perhaps it was best if this little encounter stayed between them.

"I tripped and fell into the water. That's why I'm wet. That's what we'll tell John. Okay?"

One after another, they awkwardly nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," said Mary, turning back to her flock. "Who wants to be next?"

After the cleansing, Mary and her flock made their way back to the town. Like she expected, the town had been raided. Most of the residents had been shipped off somewhere, but a few remained. She spotted Mary May on her knees, hands bound behind her back in front of her own saloon while it was looted. Mary May turned away in disgust when she saw Mary walk by her. There was nothing Mary could say to her, so she just walked by, pretending she didn't exist. That sick feeling was creeping on her again. She saw John up ahead, leaning against one of their trucks, most likely waiting for her. She turned to her escort.

"I'll be fine from here, take the converts on their way."

"Wait," said Madeline, stepping forward. "What happens to us now?" she asked, speaking for all her fellow cleansed souls.

Mary gave her a warm smile, "Now your journey continues, without me. You must walk the path, and complete your pilgrimage to Angel's Peak. Do not worry, Faith will be there to guide you. Farewell for now Madeline, we'll meet again soon."

With that, Mary's escort took the new converts on their way, and she was left alone. She turned around to see John, who by now had spotted her. He waved to her with a welcoming smile, beckoning her to come closer. Mary took a breath before going to meet him. She had dried off quite a bit since the attempt on her life, but her hair and her clothes were still notably wet. Was she really about to lie to John? Now that she was here in front of him, she wasn't sure she could go through with it.

"Mary, you were supposed to cleanse the sinners, not yourself," he said with an amused grin when he got a closer look at her. "What, did you fall in or something?"

What good luck for Mary, as John had guessed the lie for her. All she had to do know was simply agree.

"Yes, that's it," she nodded nervously. "One of the larger sinners made me lose my balance while trying to lower him in, and I fell right into the creek with him. It was rather embarrassing. In front of everyone like that." She said, forcing an awkward laugh.

Mary had no experience at lying, and she knew she wasn't any good at it. Not that she wanted to be good at it, for lying was a sin, but God only knew what John would do if he found out what happened. This lie was for John, but it was also for the people of Holland Valley. It would devour her on the inside, for there was little Mary despised more than dishonesty. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make. She would just have to hope John wouldn't think about it too much. She knew she would crack if he started cross examining her. Once again luck seemed to favor her, for John thought nothing of it, simply shaking his head with a smile.

"Don't worry Mary, none of us are perfect, not even the Father. Your pride will recover. Come on, get in the truck, I want to talk to you about something." John said, climbing into the vehicle.

Mary sighed in relief. John had bought the lie. She just hope she could bear with the guilt. She hopped into the truck with John, and they were on their way out of Fall's End.

"So I need your help with something, but you can't do it looking like that. You'll need to dry yourself off and change clothes."

As much as she wanted to dry off anyway, she couldn't help but wonder what John had in mind. "Why? What do you want me to do? Where are we going?"

John grinned, "We're going to my ranch, and you must look your best Mary, it's your television debut after all."

About an hour later, Mary was almost ready. She was a little nervous about this. She knew John had gone on local TV before, but he had never asked her to take part in it, and this was different. This wasn't going to just be another one of his sermons, this was a message to the whole of Hope County. All other signals had been cut, and even their enemies would want to see this, so a lot of people would be watching. It's not as if John had asked her to do much, for Mary had not had any rehearsal. She was just to walk with John as he spoke, looking as charming and lovely as possible. John knew of her pull and popularity within Hope County, so he figured, why not take advantage of that? Sinners would be more likely to listen to his words if Mary was in his presence. Mary liked the idea of more people willingly joining Eden's Gate, but she wasn't sure how she felt about John using her as a pretty face to manipulate people. She was starting to wonder if she had been nothing but a pretty face her entire life. In the end she agreed, despite her misgivings. Mary spent a lot of time at John's ranch, so naturally she kept some clothes there. For the occasion she picked out a simple blue dress with a white ribbon. She was looking at a white floral dress that also would have been appropriate, but she worried it would make her look too much like Faith. They didn't share much of a resemblance, considering they weren't actually related by blood, but Mary wouldn't want it to look like she was trying to steal Faith's image, and while appearing on television no less.

Soon Mary joined John on the set, and they were underway. She stood next to John on a red carpet, which she noticed had all the seven deadly sins written across it. She also noticed that one of the police officers that had come to arrest her father last night was being held off to the side, duct taped across the mouth.

"Why is she here?" Mary asked John, not exactly happy to see her.

"Just to remind everyone the consequences of defying Joseph."

"I'm not sure that's the type of approach we want to take," Mary said, not taking her eyes off her.

"It must be known that we are in control Mary. Even you must agree to that," said John, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I suppose," Mary said, turning to John now. "What are you going to do with her? You're not going to hurt her are you?"

"Here? Of course not, no," John said, letting out a small laugh. "We're just going to display her, so everyone can see what happens to resistant sinners. She has refused any offers of salvation or atonement so far. Perhaps you should speak to her at some point Mary, you've made countless others see the light."

A smile appeared on Mary's face, glad to be reminded of John's faith in her.

"Of course I'll speak to her, it's my duty after all." A thought entered Mary's mind now, her smile disappearing. "By the way John, after you're done talking, I'd like to say something to the people too, if you don't mind."

John eyed her, a little surprised, for he knew she had no time to prepare much or rehearse. Then he shrugged with a smile.

"I don't see why not, what would you like to say?"

Mary sighed, placing a hand on her friend's chest. "I had another vision John, a terrifying one. A vision where we failed. A vision of our destruction."

John's smile dropped now as well, giving Mary a concerned, disturbed stare. For once, he didn't know what to say. Mary lifted her head, more serious than John had ever seen her.

"We need to stop it John. We have to. I need to share it with the world."


	5. Welcome to Eden's Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and John make their televised announcement, and Mary has a special message for the Junior Deputy.

Deputy Rose Cassidy had just finished driving out the cultists from Dutch's Island, when Dutch called her back to his bunker.

"Oh shit, deputy, I'm picking up something new outta Holland Valley. It's a broadcast from John. You need to see this."

Deputy Cassidy made it back in no time at all, as Dutch's Island wasn't exactly a large place. She descended back into the dark hole Dutch called his home, wondering what was so important she had to be called back. Cassidy didn't know Dutch very well yet, but she already couldn't help but feel bad for him. Living all by himself in this lonely bunker, she couldn't imagine it. Still, maybe this is what he wanted. Maybe he was fed up with people, and just wanted to get away from it all. She couldn't see herself ever doing it herself, but she could understand it. She found him sitting alone in a room like he always was, this time watching the television.

"Alright Dutch, I'm back. What's so damn important?" Rose asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch girl, you're gonna wanna see this," Dutch said, resetting the recording.

At first it was nothing but white noise and static, but then the picture became clear, with two central figures, a man and a woman, coming into a view, standing on a red carpet. Rose guessed the man was John Seed, but she didn't have the slightest idea who the pretty girl was. She had seen her somewhere before though.

"He's pretty good looking," Rose admitted with a smile, "It's a shame he's such a nutjob."

"Shutup and listen," Dutch said, shaking his head with disgust at her comment.

"We are all sinners," said John Seed to the audience, "You, me, even the Father knows greatly of sin." John wore a calm, smooth smile, but Deputy Cassidy knew things were about to turn bad, otherwise Dutch wouldn't have called her here.

"Who's the pretty girl standing next to him? It's not his girlfriend is it? She looks barely legal," Rose said, studying the smiling woman.

"That's Mary Seed, she's a Herald, and the only child of Joseph, and the only good member of that godforsaken family. Real nice, peaceful girl."

"So why is she helping them?"

"Loyalty I guess, or faith. She truly believes that she's doing the right thing, but being good doesn't make you right. It's fucked, but she's gotta go just like the rest of her family," Dutch said solemnly, disappointed in her choice.

"Well, if she's peaceful maybe we don't gotta kill her."

"Maybe."

Mary and John walked down the carpet together as John continued with his speech. He started talking about being free from sin and atoning, but Rose wasn't listening much to what he was saying, because she could tell right away it was all bullshit. What intrigued her was Mary, who still hadn't said anything.

"If she's Joseph's daughter, why is she with John in Holland Valley? Shouldn't she be at the compound with him?"

"Mary spends at least twice as much time with John as her own father. He's more than just her uncle, he's her best friend. She might as well live at that ranch of his."

"You told me John was a fucking evil psychopath. If Mary's so good, how could she be friends with someone like that?" Rose asked, looking to Dutch now, but he kept his eye on the television screen.

"No fucking idea, maybe she's too naïve to see John for what he is."

"Or maybe she's not as good as you think, or there's a softer side of John we're not seeing," Rose said, turning back to the TV.

"That freedom from sin can come from the power of just one word," John Seed said, raising his arms to the sky as the camera panned upwards. Above John there were hanging letters that spelled a very simple, easy word.

"Yes!" came voices from off screen, shouting out in applause.

"Jesus Christ he's like Joel Osteen for psychopaths," said Rose, a little unsettled. "I don't see why I needed to see this," she said to Dutch.

"Just wait."

Not a second after he spoke, another figure was forced into the shot, Deputy Hudson. She had been bound, her mouth taped shut. Rose straightened up now, her laid back expression suddenly gone.

"Oh shit. Hudson," she said, fearing her comrade's safety.

John Seed took hold of Hudson, and Rose noticed Mary's smile drop as he did so.

"Son of a bitch," said Dutch.

"Yes, I am a sinner. Yes, I wish to be unburdened." John continued, tracing his hand along Deputy Hudson's neck. "Yes, I must be redeemed."

"John," hissed Mary suddenly, a stern tone in her voice. It was the first thing she had said the whole time. What was that whisper? Was she berating him?

John turned to her with a chuckle, releasing Hudson from his grasp. Some members of the cult came on screen, taking Hudson away. Mary put the smile back on, but Rose could tell she was forcing it.

"She doesn't look happy about that," Rose noticed.

John just continued on without missing a beat.

"If you're watching this, know that you have been selected. You will be cleansed. You will confess your sins, and you will be offered atonement. Don't worry, you don't have to do anything. We'll come for you. Welcome to Eden's Gate."

"What the fuck," Rose said, not liking the sound of that at all.

John turned to Mary, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And now, the daughter and only child of the Father, Mary Seed, would like to share something with all of you sinners out there." Then he stepped out of the shot entirely, leaving Mary alone.

"What the hell is this?" Dutch asked himself, surprised John would let her speak on her own.

Dutch always had John figured as an egomaniac, and didn't think he'd want anyone upstaging him. Then again, he always had a soft spot for Mary for some reason. Their relationship was a mystery to him along with everyone else, but they must have some connection, the way they trust each other so much.

The camera zoomed in, giving the prophet's daughter a close up. Mary closed her eyes, taking a long, deep breath. She is silent. She does not open her eyes. Rose and Dutch stare at the screen, confused. Was she going to speak or not?

"This is a message to all those who resist us, but mostly it is to you, deputy," she proclaimed, opening her eyes.

Rose recoiled as if struck. Was Mary speaking to her?

"I know you're out there. I know you're watching. I can see you," said Mary, staring intensely into the camera lens, as if somehow gazing at Rose herself. "I don't know your name, but I know who you are. I've seen what you'll do. I've seen the lives you'll destroy, the people you'll kill. You'll think you're saving them, that you're doing them a favor but you're not. You're killing them. You'll kill us all. Me, John, my father, even yourself. Especially yourself. You can fight us, but you cannot fight the Collapse. It is coming. The Father has seen it. I have seen it. The world as we know it is ending. Soon the world will be consumed by darkness and hellfire, and all those not saved will die. You can still save yourselves, but Eden's Gate is not the enemy. We are the light. We're the only thing that can help you now," she paused, taking a breath. She closed her eyes again. "I can see you standing there deputy, watching me. I've seen your future. It will be you who leads the resistance. It will be you to lead others away from salvation, and if you succeed, it will be you who dooms us all."

Gasps and worried whispers spread throughout the crowd, for Mary was speaking of Joseph's defeat as if it was a real possibility. John came back on screen now. Dutch was sure he would stop the recording and keep Mary from saying anything else, but instead he raised his hands and slowly lowered them, telling the crowd to quiet and settle down. He waited until there was total silence before stepping away again. John nodded to Mary as he left, and she smiled in appreciation. He showed complete respect and trust in Mary, even though her words were distressing.

"This is kinda freaking me out," Rose admitted, "How could she know I've started a resistance?"

"She couldn't," Dutch answers, turning to her. "That's what I don't understand."

"Heed my words deputy," Mary said suddenly, snapping them both back to attention. "Fighting is not the answer, for either one of us. If we win, you will be destroyed. If you win, we will all be destroyed, but there is a way to save us all. Last night you came to my home, and you tried to take my Father away from me. Our Father," she said, raising her hands to imply to the crowd off screen, implying Joseph was everyone's father. Her eyes turned away from the camera now as she lowered her arms, staring off into the middle distance. "In that moment I hated you. I despised you. I thought you were sent from Satan himself," she said, casting her eyes back at them now. "But now I see. I see you're just a lost soul, who knows not what she does. So I forgive you. I forgive all of you. If you choose to fight us, then we will fight to the end, but I don't want to fight you. I want to forgive you. I want to save you. Lay down your arms, step into the light, and we will welcome you with open arms. Judge not, and you will not be judged. Condemn not, and you will not be condemned. Forgive, and you will be forgiven." She looked off camera now, gesturing to John, who quickly appeared at her side. "All you have to do is say yes, and you will be forgiven." Mary said, finally smiling again.

"Yes, you will be," John agreed, smiling along with her, taking her hand in his. "Do not fight, do not resist. Just. Say. Yes. And we will march to Eden's Gate, hand in hand, together."

With that, John led Mary out of the shot, and then the screen went black.

"Well that was fucking creepy as shit," Rose said after several seconds of silence. "What do you think about that? About being able to see me and knowing what I was doing?" She asked Dutch, for she had no idea. "You don't think she can really. . ."

"What? See the future? Don't be ridiculous. She's just full of shit just like her dad, even if she believes her own shit. All this means is that John Seed has your friend, and that means she's in a world of shit. Don't be fooled by what you saw there, John Seed is a sadistic psychopath. He'll do things to her you can't even imagine until she gives in. Until she says —"

"Until she says yes, yeah, I think got it. I watched the same thing you did," deputy Cassidy said.

Something about Mary truly unnerved her. She had so much power with her words that she even made Rose start to listen. Together with John, they were a force to be reckoned with. With them leading, the cultists in Holland Valley would be inspired to keep fighting no matter what. Rose didn't want to face Mary and John, at least not yet.

"Thanks for showing me this, but we shouldn't start with Holland Valley."

"Why not? You saw Hudson."

"Because Holland Valley has two Heralds in it now instead of one. Taking Holland Valley will be harder than the other two because of Mary. This whole thing was probably a trap to lure me there first, because they knew I wouldn't be able to win with both of them there, not yet. We need friends Dutch, we need allies. I'll go to the Whitetail Mountains first, get in touch with Eli. That's a good start."

"What about Hudson? She needs your help," Dutch argued.

"They all need my help! What about Pratt, or Whitehorse, or Burke? We don't even know what happened to them. John's not gonna kill Hudson, that's pretty clear, and I don't think Mary will let him torture her too badly, do you? I mean you saw how she acted when John started touching her."

"I suppose so," Dutch said, seeing sense in her words. "But Mary won't be around all the time. Plus, like you said, she may not be as good as we think she is."

"Hudson's strong. She can hold her own. We know she's alive. That's enough for now. We'll take out Jacob and Faith first, build up a strong resistance, and then we'll take on Mary and John."

Dutch sighed, not liking the idea of leaving Hudson in the hands of John Seed, but Cassidy had a point. Two heralds would be tougher than one, and there was a good chance this whole thing was a trap Mary had thought of, although he never knew her to be so underhanded. Finally, he agreed.

"If that's what you think is best, then I'm behind you."

Rose nodded.

"Then let's get started."


	6. We Are All Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary sees John's wrath first hand, and tries to have a peaceful chat with the Deputy Joey Hudson.

As soon as the cameras were off, John turned to Mary with an ecstatic expression, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Mary that was an absolutely marvelous performance! You put the fear of God into those sinners! How did you do that without any rehearsal? I would have never expected that from you!"

Mary was happy to see John so thrilled, and she was glad she hadn't ruined his show, but she was worried he had missed the point. She gently removed his hands from her shoulders, clasping them together in her own.

"John, I was trying to save and persuade the sinners, not scare them." Mary said, trying to make him see her real motive.

But John would not be deterred, for he was too caught up in his own vision.

"Oh, you persuaded them alright. The way you delivered that vision of yours was nothing short of stunning! The Father himself could not do better! Now countless sinners will realize that resistance will just lead to more destruction and death, and they will simply give in to us. What a stroke of genius!"

Mary looked at John worryingly, "John, my vision was real, and I truly believe that too much fighting will lead to the end of us all. The end of me, and the end of you."

John just shook his head, his smile not leaving.

"Mary, Mary, I appreciate your concern, but you worry too much. These sinners have no chance against us. Look how easily we gained control. Your dream was powerful, truly it was, but you must realize it was a just a nightmare. Us being defeated? Joseph being defeated? It's not possible. These sinners cannot kill me, and I will certainly not let them hurt you."

Mary grew angry now, offended even. She threw John's hands from her grasp in a violent motion, as if tossing them away.

"I thought you trusted me John. I thought you of all people would believe me!"

John's smile faded a bit, but now it seemed as if he was just trying to calm her with a warm expression.

"Mary, come now," he tried to gently grasp her shoulder, but Mary swatted his hand away.

"It was not a dream! It was not a nightmare! I was given that vision on the brink of death! It was real!"

Now John's smile dropped entirely.

"What do you mean you were given it 'on the brink of death?' What happened?"

Mary's heart sank. She let it slip. She was so mad she had forgotten about her lie. John was smart, and he put the pieces together immediately. Mary cowered as John's face filled with rage. She hoped at least he was mad at her, for that she could handle.

"You lied to me. You didn't fall into the water, did you?"

"John," Mary grabbed onto his shoulders now, trying to calm him.

"It makes sense now. I was wondering when you would have had that dream, why you wouldn't have told me about it sooner. You just had it! You just had it, because one of those fuckers tried to drown you!" John broke her grasp, pushing her away from him.

"John!" Mary screamed, terrified of his wrath.

Mary hated it when John swore in front of her, but now that was the least of her concerns. His profanity was a sign, a sign that John's calm, charismatic face had been shattered, and all that hate was coming to the surface again. This was the side of him so many feared, and none feared it more than Mary. John was making a scene, and all the Eden's Gate members present were watching now. John lunged forward, grabbing Mary by the shoulders. Mary squirmed, but could not break free. This was a nightmare. John was out of control and she could not calm him.

"Which one was it?! Which of the sinners is responsible?"

"It doesn't matter," Mary shook her head, on the verge of crying.

"What do you mean it doesn't fucking matter?!" John demanded, tightening his powerful hold on Mary's delicate figure.

"Because he's dead!" yelled Mary, tears now streaming down her face. "He's dead John! They shot him in the creek! I told my escort to be quiet about it, and I lied to you, because I was afraid of what you'd do! I didn't want to see you like this!"

John just stared at her in silence for a moment, not releasing her.

"He's dead John. There's no one for you to be angry at. No one except me. So punish me, but no one else!" Mary begged him.

She didn't want anyone else to suffer, but more than that, she didn't want John to fall any further than he already had. She couldn't lose him to his sin, she just couldn't She could never forgive herself, knowing she let her best friend be taken from her.

"You're lying," said John. "You're just trying to protect him!"

"No! I'm not! He's dead! I swear!"

"Why should I believe you now Mary?! Why?! You lied to me before didn't you? What else have you lied to me about?"

"Nothing! I hated lying to you John, really I did! I knew it was wrong, but I had no choice! I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me!"

Mary hung her head in shame, sobbing uncontrollably. John held her in place, not sure what to think anymore. He felt lied to, betrayed even, but Mary had never wronged him before. She was only trying to protect him, like he was trying to protect her. Mary began to buckle under his weight, for John had not loosened his grasp, his nails still digging into her shoulders like daggers.

"John, please. You're hurting me."

Only when she finally said it did John realize what he was doing. He released Mary, backing away. Mary lifted her head slowly, and through her tears, she could make out John's horrified expression. Mary was the gentlest soul he had ever met, and she had only ever wanted the best for him. She had committed a sin, but making her suffer like this, watching her cry, it was his own personal Hell. He couldn't let it go on.

"I'm sorry Mary, I didn't mean to hurt you. I lost control. Wrath has always been my sin, and it is a powerful one."

Mary sniffled, calming down a little. John outstretched his hand, gently cupping her cheek. Mary did not resist, for she knew he meant her no harm.

"I'm not going to punish you. I would never hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I will," Mary said, brushing off her wet eyes.

"Then I forgive you Mary. Forgive and be forgiven, right?"

Mary smiled widely at that, like her faith had been renewed.

"But don't ever lie to me again," John said, his face growing a bit more stern.

Mary nodded. "Never."

After that, John led Mary back inside the ranch house. Their plan was just to pretend as if that whole outburst never happened, but that kind of thing doesn't just go away. John had never lashed out that way at Mary before, and neither of them, nor anyone else who was present for it, would forget it anytime soon. The memory would linger on, and would be one of the few black marks in John and Mary's relationship.

Mary was exhausted. So much had happened in just one day, and it wasn't even over yet. In the short time that had passed since the previous night, nearly all of Holland Valley had fallen into the control of Eden's Gate. She didn't want to think about how many people had been hurt or killed already, and there would undoubtedly be more violence to come. Everything had changed so quickly, and everything that mattered before now meant nothing. All that mattered now was the Collapse, preparing for it, and saving as many people as she could. She was determined to make Deputy Hudson one of those people. If Mary could convert Hudson, maybe she could talk some sense into the deputy from her vision when she came looking for a fight, and Mary knew she would. Mary told John she wanted to talk to Hudson, and there was no time like the present. With John's permission, Mary accompanied Hudson's transport back to the bunker so she could begin her efforts. The bunkers of Eden's Gate were where most of their prisoners would be held, and Hudson was no different.

Mary followed Hudson and her guards down into the depths of the bunker until they reached her cell. John's workroom was also an option, but Mary didn't like going in there for obvious reasons. She didn't like being reminded of the ugly things Eden's Gate did, especially John. She knew what went on in that room, and though she detested it, she understood it. Those that threatened the project needed to be dealt with, one way or another. The guards opened the door to Hudson's cell, undid her binds and ripped the tape from her mouth, and pushed her in. Mary stepped into the cell with Hudson, holding a copy of Eden's Gate's holy text.

"Please leave us," she said to her brothers. "Wait outside."

"You want us to leave you alone with the prisoner Mary?"

"She won't attack me, she knows what John would do to her," Mary says, turning to Hudson. "Don't you?"

Hudson said nothing.

"Very well, we'll be right outside."

The guards closed the door behind them, leaving Hudson and Mary alone. For a while neither of them spoke, but Mary wore a subtle, peaceful smile.

"What do you want?" Hudson finally asked.

"I just want to talk. Really. I just want to talk. I'm not the one you should be afraid of."

"Just because you aren't a psycho like the rest of them doesn't mean you're any less guilty you know. You take part in this shit. What's the difference between you and Faith? Huh?"

"You know, you're the second person to compare me to Faith today. The first time it made me mad, because I love Faith. I don't see your comparison as an insult, even though I know you mean it that way. There's nothing you can say that can hurt me deputy. I've heard it all before."

"What the hell do you want to talk about?" Hudson spat, cutting to the chase.

"I'm here to convince you to join Eden's Gate," Mary said blatantly with that famous smile of hers. "I'm here to show you the light."

Hudson just stared at her, thinking she was joking. Then she realized Mary was serious.

"You think you can convince me to join your fucking cult? Here I thought you were the sane one," Hudson chuckled, amused.

"I know it sounds crazy now, given your situation, but I meant what I said back at John's ranch. Do you remember? I don't want to fight you. I want to save you. I want to forgive you, and the only way to forgive you, is for you to forgive me."

"You're crazy Mary. You've been brainwashed. There is no Collapse. This is wrong. Your father is wrong. You're wrong."

"I'll tell you what deputy, if you convince me that I'm wrong about my faith, then I'll set you free. But if I can convince you that you're wrong, then you have to join us. How does that sound?" Mary asked with a smile.

Hudson just stared at Mary with a bewildered face, not knowing how to react to any of this. Was she serious?

"Are you fucking with me?" Hudson asked.

Mary shook her head. "Not at all. Totally serious. If you can convince me the Father is wrong, I'll let you walk away."

"You don't honestly expect me to do that do you?"

"I don't expect you to succeed, no. But then, I don't think you expect me to succeed either. One of us has to be right though, or at least one more right than the other."

Mary outstretched her hands, holding out her bible to Hudson.

"Here, take this."

"And what do you expect me to do with that?" Hudson asked.

"Well, read it of course. How do you expect to prove us wrong if you know nothing about us?"

"I see what you're doing Mary, but it doesn't matter how much of that shit I read, I'll never believe it. You'll never persuade me to join your fucking cult," Hudson said, seeing through what she thought was Mary's plan.

"Then you have nothing to lose, and everything to gain," Mary countered with a smile. "All you have to do is convince me that any part of this book is wrong, and you'll be free."

Hudson studied her for a moment in silence.

"Any part?"

"Any part. No matter how small or insignificant."

"You're really fucking serious about this?"

"Do I look like I'm joking deputy?"

Hudson sighed, but she figured Mary wouldn't leave until she agreed. Mary might have been crazy, but she was being nothing but reasonable. In that moment, Hudson wondered how this sweet girl may have turned out if she wasn't raised by a megalomaniacal cult leader. Despite what she said before, Hudson couldn't help but feel bad for Mary. She was one of the cult's leading figures, yet she was also a victim for it. Maybe she could be helped. Maybe she could see reason if Hudson tried hard enough. Like Mary said, she had nothing to lose.

"Fine," Hudson said simply, taking hold of the book.

Mary's smile brightened, "You won't regret this. I promise."

Hudson glared at Mary a bit, "You know John said the same thing to me during our 'session.' I don't think that was a promise he meant to keep."

Mary sighed, looking away. "I am sorry for any pain you endured, but you are our enemy deputy. You committed a grave offense when you tried to take away the Father, and there must be consequences, but you can be forgiven. John does wish to help you, truly."

"He has a real strange of way of showing it."

Mary looked back to her now, wearing a solemn face. "John has suffered from more pain in his life than you could possibly imagine. He believes that pain will set you free, that pain can can make you see the light, and I think he's right, but too much pain can break any man or woman, and he has suffered far too much pain. My father tells me that if not for my influence, his pain would have swallowed him long ago. I don't want to believe that's true. I want to believe John would be a good man without me, but I don't know. John is a righteous man, troubled by sin, but I can save him. Just like I can save you."

"John is a monster Mary, you're wasting your time," Hudson said bluntly.

Mary's eyes narrowed now, suddenly becoming very serious. "Don't ever say that about John again."

"Why, because of what John will do? You gonna run away and tell on me?" Hudson asked, mocking her.

"It's not about what John will do, it's about what I will do."

Her words struck Hudson off guard. She hadn't expected that.

"I want to be kind to you deputy, but I will not ignore an outright attack on my family. If you treat me like an enemy, then I'll have to treat you like an enemy. If you say something like that again I'll have to punish you. All choices have consequences deputy."

After Mary's unexpected warning, the two just stood there in silence. Hudson was trying to get a read on Mary. Was she serious about that threat? She certainly looked serious enough. Perhaps was capable of more than she realized. Mary was unsettling in her own way. Then Mary's smile suddenly returned.

"But I don't want to resort to that ugliness, so this time there will be no punishment. Now, you have a lot of reading to do, and I am needed elsewhere, so for now I must say goodbye to you deputy. I'll check up on you soon."

"It's Joey. My name is Joey. If you're gonna keep coming here, you should at least call me by my name."

Mary felt embarrassed, unable to help but smile. "How rude of me, somehow I completely forgot to ask you that. Very well, farewell for now, Joey."

Mary knocked on the cell door, letting the guards know it was time to let her out. Seconds the later the door swung open.

"Oh, and about John, I have some advice for you. The more you resist, the worse it'll be. I meant what I said before. Fighting just makes it worse for everyone."

"I will never give into you, or John," Hudson stood defiant.

Mary nodded, and turned away. It was the response she expected, Mary's efforts to convert Hudson had only just begun after all, but it was still disappointing to hear.

"John is right you know. We are sinners. We all have our sins, even me. Yours is obvious. You can't accept that you might be wrong, and you're willing to swim through an ocean of endless, pointless pain over a false sense of pride."

"I guess we share that sin," Rebecca countered.

Mary didn't say anything to that at first, she just let it sit for a moment. She looked back to deputy Hudson once again.

"Perhaps we do, perhaps I am too proud. But I don't plan to be consumed by my sin, and when the time comes, I will atone. Will you?"

Before Rebecca could think of a response, Mary turned away, stepping out of the cell, the guards sealing the door behind her. Hudson looked down, staring at the Eden's Gate bible Mary had given her. It's not like she had anything else to do while she was locked up. Maybe, at the very least, it might give her a good laugh. If only she knew the power of the words written in that book.


	7. Mary's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected face drops by John's ranch, and gives Mary an offer she'd be a fool to refuse.

After Mary's conversation with deputy Hudson she returned to John's ranch, and the rest of the day passed uneventfully for Mary. The first day of the Reaping had come to an end, and already so much had happened. No amount of time Mary could sleep would be enough, and the next day arrived before she knew it. There would be no rest for the weary. She had no idea what day two of the Reaping would hold, but she knew it would be busy. Most of the region had fallen under control, but there were still a few holdouts, and there was no shortage of insurrection. A small resistance group managed to drive Eden's Gate out of the town of Fall's End due to a surprise attack, but the town had already been totally looted of food and supplies, so John wasn't in too much of a hurry to issue a counter operation. Mary had no doubt that the attack had to have been led by Mary May and Pastor Jerome, although how long they would manage to hold out remained to be seen. There was a sniper holed up at the old Lamb's God Church tower, shooting any Eden's Gate member who came near it. As much as Mary wanted to help the project in any way she could, removing a sniper wasn't something within Mary's capabilities. She was no soldier after all. They would just have to wait out the sniper, for whoever it was couldn't stay up there forever. Either that or shoot a rocket at the tower.

John had left some time ago for his bunker, probably to work on Hudson, among other things. Mary didn't want to be there for something like that, and it's not like she could have helped anyway, so she stayed behind. She wasn't entirely sure what to do with herself. She couldn't just go out alone like she used to, the whole county was in a state of chaos. She wanted to do something useful though. She wasn't going to just sit at John's ranch like a bored damsel all day, that was for sure. Luckily for her, that day she wouldn't have to go looking for a chance to be useful. It would come to her. Mary was debating what to do when she heard what sounded like a convoy of cars roll up to the ranch. They all had the Eden's Gate symbol on their trucks, so Mary knew they were friendly at least.

"What's this?" Mary asked one of her brothers who was inside with her.

"I don't know," said the member, "We're not expecting any reinforcements here."

Curious, Mary walked outside to greet the newcomers. Mary was stunned to see a familiar figure climb out of one of the trucks. A member of her family had come to visit, and it was the last one she expected.

"Uncle Jacob?" Mary said as she spotted the former soldier.

Mary wasn't nearly as familiar with Jacob as John, so she would still call him "uncle." Not to mention, John was at least somewhat close to her in age, young enough to be an older brother. Jacob on the other hand was even older than her father, and was more than twenty years older than her. Jacob was always the member of her family she had been the least close to, by far. She loved him, for he was family, but they had little to none in common. If she was being truthful, they were polar opposites in every way. Jacob always had this Darwinist view of the world where strength mattered above all else, and Mary never thought she met that type of standard. She didn't think Joseph thought much of her, not that he ever said it explicitly, for she was Joseph's daughter. Still, she always had that feeling whenever she was around him.

"Hello Mary," Jacob said with a slight smile. It was about the warmest greeting she could expect from him.

"Uh, I'm afraid if you're looking for John, he isn't here at the moment. He's at his bunker I believe."

"I know he's not here. I called him before I came. I'm here for you," Jacob said, approaching her.

Mary looked at him as if she had heard wrong. This was the first time she could remember Jacob had ever wanted her for something. For most of her existence they mostly avoided each other. There was no ill will, but they led completely different lives, besides both belonging to Eden's Gate.

"Me? W-what could you want with me?" Mary asked, becoming a little nervous.

"I want to talk to you about your little TV appearance yesterday. About the 'vision' you had, and your message to that deputy on the loose."

"I didn't do something wrong did I?"

"Not at all, in fact, I thought it was very effective. I want to take you to the Whitetail Mountains for a bit, we can talk on the way."

This was all too much at once for Mary, who had not even been informed Jacob would be coming at all.

"My father told me to stay here with John, I don't want to disobey him."

"I already talked to your father. Don't worry, you'll be back by the end of the day, I promise."

Why did everyone else seem to know about this except for her? It was a bit annoying, if she was being honest, but it's not as if she had anything planned.

"And John's okay with this?"

Jacob nodded, "As long as I bring you back safe and sound."

"Alright, I suppose," Mary said hesitantly, still not sure about this.

Jacob nodded, "Great, you can ride shotgun," he said, climbing in the truck.

Mary didn't know what she would be doing when she woke up today, but she certainly wasn't expecting this. She still had no idea what her Uncle Jacob wanted, but whatever it was it had to be better than sitting around not knowing what to do with herself. Mary got into the passenger seat, while two of Jacob's soldiers got on the back of the truck. The convoy rolled out, pulling away from John's ranch, and just like that, Mary was on her way to the Whitetail Mountains. For the first few minutes Jacob didn't say anything, as if he was waiting for the opportune moment to bring it up. Mary just looked out the window at the countryside, but the view wasn't nearly as relaxing as it once was. Everything had changed. The once mostly peaceful county had become a warzone. House and fields had been burned, properties and families had been seized, and every couple of minutes they'd drive by a body that had been dragged by the side of the street as if it were roadkill. It was surreal. Mary had spent so much of her time in the safety of John's ranch, she didn't realize just how much hell was breaking loose around her. They passed by Rye and Sons Aviation now, where it looked like a shootout was taking place between Nick and Eden's Gate.

"Stubborn fool is gonna get himself killed over that stupid plane," Jacob said as they drove by.

Mary said nothing. John and Nick never liked each other, and him and Mary were hardly friends, but she had no wish to see him die. She looked away, for there was nothing she could do for him. All she could do was pray for his safety.

"You know Mary, I didn't think you'd be too useful when the Collapse came along, but so far you've been proving me wrong," said Jacob.

"Um, thanks," Mary said, a little surprised at Jacob's honesty. It was a backhanded compliment, but still a compliment.

"That little speech of yours surprised the hell out of me. You really scared the shit out of these people. Right after you finished your message with John, holdouts started driving up to my outposts and giving themselves up. I think you might have a real talent."

Mary didn't like the idea that people had become afraid of her. That wasn't her goal, but she was glad to hear more people were cooperating with Eden's Gate. However, she knew how Jacob's system worked. His recruitment process was brutal, even more than John's. Jacob was in charge of training the project's elite soldiers, and he had little tolerance for weakness of any kind. Many didn't survive his initiation, even those who had joined willingly. Mary never really approved of his methods, but she couldn't exactly speak out against him either.

"What will happen to those people who surrendered? Will you let them live?"

"If they're strong enough to pass the trials. Otherwise they're of no use to me."

Jacob could feel Mary's glare on him without even having to look at her. Mary didn't try to convince people to cooperate just so Jacob could kill them off.

"Don't look at me that way Mary, I know you and I don't see eye to eye when it comes to sinners, but we're trying to raise an army here, to prepare them for the end of the world. There's no room for the weak."

"Then why am I here? I'm no soldier. I'm no killer," Mary said.

"Maybe not, but you're not weak," Jacob said. "There's different kinds of strength Mary. There's physical strength, and there's strength of mind. Willpower. Intelligence. You got plenty of that, that's for damn sure. You're not a soldier, but you have your own role. I think you can be very useful."

"With what? What's this about?" Mary asked, finally getting to the point.

"You were right Mary. I don't know how you knew, but you were right. That deputy, her name's Rose Cassidy by the way, she's starting a resistance. My hunters spotted her in the Whitetail Mountains. I have no doubt she's trying to get in contact with Eli and his Whitetail militia. My people are hunting her as we speak. I figured you'd want to talk to her, don't you?"

Mary looked at her uncle with suspicion. "I do, but why do you want me to? I figured you'd just kill her."

"I've got a plan for her, but you don't need to know the details, and you probably don't want to know the details."

"You're probably right," Mary admitted, looking away.

"In the meantime, I know you wanted to speak to her, so here's your chance. You're not gonna waste that, are ya?"

Mary may have been a bit naïve, but she wasn't stupid. She was certain Jacob had an ulterior motive for wanting her to speak to the deputy, but Mary wanted no part of his plan. If he was going to give her a chance to speak with the deputy, she would be a fool to pass up the chance. Mary didn't know much about what Jacob did, but she knew it had something to do with getting into people's heads. She didn't like the idea of playing with the deputy's mind, but who was Mary to question Jacob's tactics? He was an experienced soldier. If anyone knew about sacrifice for the greater good, it was Jacob. Jacob was capable of doing the necessary things Mary knew she couldn't do herself to keep the members of Eden's Gate safe. If this is what he said needed to be done, then she had to accept it.

Just then, Jacob got a call, and answered his phone. "Yeah? Alright good, keep her on ice until we get there." He hung up the phone, turning to Mary. "We got her."

"Really? That seemed awfully easy," said Mary.

"I could kill her anytime I wanted to, but like I said, I have a plan for her. She's more useful to me alive. Maybe after I show her how futile her resistance is, we could forge her into one of our own. If not . . . well," Jacob shrugged.

Mary knew what that meant. Cull the weak. She hoped it wouldn't have to come to that, but the fact that Jacob seemed to have such control of the situation bothered her. Mary had a vision that this Sharon Cassidy would be the woman to bring Eden's Gate to its knees, yet Jacob had apparently just captured her with ease. Was it possible that her vision was false? Or perhaps she had misunderstood the message? Maybe this was just God's way of testing her faith. Such thoughts troubled Mary endlessly as they crossed the final bridge out of Holland Valley. Soon Mary would get what she wanted, a face to face with Rose Cassidy, for better or for worse.

When Rose Cassidy finally came to, the whole world was nothing but a spinning blur. The bliss used to capture her hadn't completely left her system, and she had heard that the drug could cause hallucinations. At first she wasn't sure where she was or what had happened, but as soon as she saw the bars in front of her, she remembered. Jacob had captured her, and she was completely at his mercy. She had been caged like an animal, and there, standing just outside her cage, was Jacob Seed himself, sitting patiently in a chair. To his side, stood her comrade Deputy Pratt, silent and subservient. Had he turned traitor, or had Jacob broken him in such a short amount of time? Rose climbed to her feet, expecting Jacob to say something to her, but he didn't. He just sat there, giving her a sly smile, like he knew something she didn't. She turned to Pratt, who wouldn't even look at her. He just stared ahead blankly. The silence was becoming painfully uncomfortable. Why was no one saying anything?

"How are you feeling?" came a sudden, feminine voice.

Rose let out a startled gasp, feeling a chill down her spine. If they were trying to spook her, they had certainly succeeded. Rose spun around to see she was not alone in the cage. A woman had been standing behind her the whole time, and it only took a moment for Rose to recognize her. Mary Seed, the Father's only true child. What was she doing here with Jacob? This wasn't some bliss induced hallucination, was it?

"I'm sorry your first experience with bliss had to be so unpleasant," Mary said with sincerity, "It can be used as a weapon against our enemies, but it's such a helpful drug if used with care. It's soothing, numbs your senses, it makes for a wonderful painkiller. It can save lives, but also destroy them. Reminds me of you, honestly."

Rose just stared at her, too stunned to speak.

"You look surprised to see me. Honestly, I'm curious as to why you chose to come here first, after John and I all but invited you to Holland Valley. There's more people willing to fight us there as well. Here, the only people that resist Eden's Gate are few, and practically impossible to find. Why come here? You're not trying to avoid me are you?" Mary said with a smile, attempting a joke, but little did Mary know that was exactly the case, and Jacob knew it.

Finally Rose spoke, giving her the same excuse she gave Dutch. "We figured it would be easier attacking a region with only one Herald. I didn't expect you to leave Holland Valley."

"I see, you thought John and I were both Heralds of Holland Valley. It might have been a good idea, if you were right. The truth is I am merely John's guest. I have always been his guest. I've been helping him, for that is the will of the Father, but I hold no official power there or anywhere else. I command no forces, nor do I wish to. I can go wherever I please."

"Then what the hell is your purpose? What do you do?" Rose asked with a confused look.

"I've often asked myself that same question," Mary said honestly. "People tell me I have great influence, but I simply go where I am needed. At the end of the day, I'm just daughter of Joseph Seed."

"So you're just important by default? Some kinda birthright?"

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," Mary shrugged.

"What the hell is this?" Rose demanded, wanting to get to the point. "Why are you here?"

"My Uncle Jacob has been so kind as to let us speak before he, well, whatever he plans to do with you. Honestly, I'd rather not know. However, I doubt it will be pleasant."

"Ignorance is bliss, right?" Rose said mockingly.

Mary chuckled a bit at that, but her expression soon turned somber. "That's funny, but unfortunately in this case it's true. Honestly, there are a great many ugly things that go in Eden's Gate I turn a blind eye too. I pretend not to see them, but I do. Taking people, stealing from them, killing them, I'm aware of it all."

"So why go along with it if you know it's wrong?"

"I said ugly, not wrong. Many people don't want to be saved. They don't want to see the light. Those people have to be dragged to it. It's the only way to save them. Others try to stop us from saving people by using violence. Those sinners are trying to stop us from doing God's work. Sinners like you. What are we supposed to do? Let you? I don't like violence Rose, but if that's the only language people like you speak, then we'll speak your language."

"You honestly think God wants you to do this?'

"Of course I do. Why else would I be here, trying to save sinners like yourself from their own destruction? Why would my Uncle Jacob be training soldiers, readying ourselves for the inevitable Collapse? Because we have faith in what Joseph's words. It may seem insane to you, but it is the only thing that is real or true. We are the blessed, and we are trying to share that. Why are you so intent on stopping us?" Mary asked, for she truly did not understand. "I understand that the truth can be scary, but you can't hide from it. Just like you can't hide from us. Jacob could have killed you if he wanted to, but he didn't. Do you know why?"

Rose stopped wasting her time, realizing there would be no getting through to Mary. She may not have been as hostile, but she was among Eden's Gate's most devoted, next to Faith and Joseph himself. She had been raised with this her entire life. Rose wouldn't be able to turn her away from her father with a few half-baked questions of morality. Persuasion was never Rose's strong suit, not like Mary.

"Why?" Rose asked, humoring her. What else could she do?

"Because he thinks you can be useful to us. He thinks you could be one of us. And so do I," Mary said, taking hold of Rose's hands. "You have committed great sins, but you can be forgiven. All you have to do is say yes, and you can be redeemed."

"You really have been spending too much time with John," Rose snickered, shaking her head. "I'm not interested in your fucking sermon Mary, now get your hands off me."

Mary's smile vanished in an instant. She did not let go.

"I'm serious Mary," Rose warned her.

"So am I!" Mary yelled at Rose, getting frustrated. "You think that vision I had was a joke? I told you, I saw what you'll do. You'll destroy us all! We're trying to help you, can't you see that?! You don't believe me? I was right about you trying to start a resistance, wasn't I?"

Rose had nothing to say to that. It was true, Mary somehow knew what Rose would do before she even did it. Dutch had just dismissed it, but if Rose was being truthful, it really did bother her.

"What did you see in your vision?" Rose asked honestly wanting to know.

"I saw you. I saw you destroy Eden's Gate. You thought you were helping them from oppressors, but then the Collapse came, and the world erupted into fire. You ran, but it was too late. There was no one left to save you. That is our fate if you continue to fight us. I will not let that happen. Will you?"

Rose knew Mary wasn't lying to her, that much was certain. Mary truly believed what she was saying, but it couldn't be true, could it? Eden's Gate couldn't be right, could it?

"That's enough Mary," came a familiar voice, but it wasn't Jacob's.

They both looked to see none other than Joseph Seed, and John was with him. The three brothers now stood together just outside.

"Father. . ." Mary said shocked, not expecting his presence, or John's for that matter.

"What is this a family gathering?" Rose remarked, feigning some sense of control.

Joseph ignored her, speaking directly to his daughter.

"You've shown her the way Mary, but she must walk the path on her own, when she is ready to see the truth."

Mary hung her head, nodding. Joseph was right. Mary had gotten so caught up in saving everyone, she had forgotten Rose's journey was hers and hers alone. Mary could not walk with her, and she could not force her to see the light. Even when dragged to the light, some refuse to see.

"Yes father, of course." Mary looked to Rose, "We'll meet again, and when we do I hope you've come to your senses. Goodbye for now, Rose Cassidy."

Jacob opened the cage for her, letting Mary step out before closing it again. Joseph took hold of his daughter.

"I'm proud of you Mary. I could not ask for a more devoted daughter."

Mary was humbled, not believing she deserved such praise. She chose to stay silent as Joseph embraced her. He then turned to John.

"Take her back to Holland Valley, her work here is done."

"Yes Joseph," John said simply, taking Mary's hand.

With that the two departed, leaving Rose alone with Jacob and Joseph. The prophet approached the cage, wrapping his hands around the bars as he peered in at Rose.

"I know you are in pain. The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh from us all. You're not the only one. I had a wife once, you know."

"That would explain the daughter," Rose said with sarcasm.

"She was taken from me, while she was still pregnant with Mary."

Rose was silent now, for she realized no matter what she said Joseph would be telling this story, and it would be a painful one to hear.

"There was an accident, a grave one. When I heard about it, I was sure I would lose my daughter as well as my wife. Imagine what I felt when the doctors told me my wife had died, but daughter was going to live. Can you imagine the twisted emotions? The mix of great relief and horrible sorrow at the same time? Can you?"

Rose said nothing. She didn't know how to respond.

"Can you?" Joseph asked again.

"No," Rose replied honestly.

"Neither could I," Joseph admitted to her. "I couldn't imagine going on without her. I couldn't handle it, knowing that my little girl would grow up without a mother. She'd never how beautiful she was, or how great a mother she would have made. All she ever had was me. Who was I? Nothing. Nobody. I didn't deserve her, but I was all alone with her, and she was all alone with me. I was all she had. She should have died that day with my wife, but she didn't. The Lord gave her to me, He gave her life. He gave her that chance, but it had come at a great price."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rose asked, not wanting to hear anymore. The last thing she wanted was to feel bad for Joseph.

Joseph reached through the bars, grabbing Rose by the shirt. He held her close, staring deeply into her being.

"Because now I'm giving you that same chance. A chance at life. But like all great things, it comes with a price. The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh."

Joseph released her now, leaving Rose to try to make sense of what he had just said. Joseph turned to his brother. "You have done well," he said simply, before walking off in the same direction as John and Mary.

"And then there were two," Jacob smirked, rising from his chair.

He signaled to his guards, and they came running. He opened the cage once more, and the guards rushed in. Each one took one of Rose's arms. She didn't resist, she knew there'd be no point to it. Not right now anyway. She wasn't getting away. Jacob approached, standing quite a bit taller than the deputy.

"You heard the man, you've got a price to pay. But first, we gotta see if you're strong. If you're not, then you're of no use to me. Take her to the Grandview."

"Sounds nice," Rose smirked. "You gonna give me a suite?'

Jacob smiled as if amused, before giving Rose a hard punch to the face, and her world went black.


	8. Bloodied Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and John are attacked by sinners on their return to Holland Valley, and for the first time in her life, Mary is forced to commit violence.

Mary and John were on their way back from the Whitetail Mountains, having just crossed back into Holland Valley. They travelled in a convoy of trucks with mounted guns, for two Heralds alone in one car would make an unacceptably easy target for any bold or foolish resistance. Mary and John hadn't said much to each other since the trip began, but they saw each other so frequently there wasn't too much to be said. Mary, once again consumed in her own worrying thoughts, looked out the car window much like she did with Jacob earlier.

"So, what did you think of her?" John asked as he drove down the road.

"Who?" Mary asked, even though she knew very well who he meant.

"Well Rose Cassidy, of course. The deputy who's been troubling you so much."

"Stubborn. Smart. Strong. I think she could be the end of us," Mary replied honestly, still not looking to John.

"Mary you can't keep doing this to yourself. I don't know if your vision was real or not, but you can't let it distract your work. Remember, we have to save these people. You saw her, Jacob's got her in a damn cage. It's under control. I will not let Cassidy or anyone else stop us from carrying out the will of the Father, will you?"

"No," Mary said instinctively, taking a deep breath. "You're right John, I'm sorry. I can't allow myself to be discouraged."

"That's the Mary I know," John said smiling.

Mary was about to turn away from the window, but then something caught her eye up on the hill, partially covered by trees. He wasn't dressed in Eden's Gate attire, and he was wielding an RPG launcher.

"John!" Mary shouted, suddenly panicking.

"What?!"

John turned to see the man fire his weapon, sending a rocket in their direction. The truck in front of them exploded in a fiery blast as the rocket collided with the convoy. If the rocket was aimed at Mary and John's car, they would have almost certainly died as their comrades did. Mary let out a scream of terror as John was forced to stop the car before they collided with the burning wreckage. Bullets came raining down on them like a storm as the rest of the convoy opened fire on the resistance's position.

Mary was too shell shocked to move on her own, so John tugged her out of the car from his side to try to save her from being shot. John nearly pulled Mary's arm out of her socket as he pulled her out, sending her sprawling to the ground just outside the truck. Mary stayed on the ground, not because she would be safer that way, but because she was too afraid to move. She had a pistol on her for emergencies such as this, but she was terrified. She had never been in a firefight before, and she had very little in the way of combat training.

John rose up, returning fire with his assault rifle. He had no idea how many sinners there were. They had the high ground, but things were about to get even worse. The small, but fierce battle carried on like this for about half a minute. John wasn't exactly Eden's Gate's most talented warrior, but he managed to shoot down multiple sinners as they charged their position. He had a good amount of training, but he wasn't experienced with real life gunfights, not like his brother Jacob. The truth was John was terrified, just like Mary, but he couldn't let her know that. He knew one of them had to stay calm, or they were both dead, and that knowledge gave him strength. He was far more concerned with protecting Mary than he was himself, but at the same time, he knew she would be doomed without him.

The sinner with the RPG fired again. The rocket sailed through the air, striking the other truck behind John and Mary, killing any Eden's Gate members nearby. John looked at his surroundings. Everything was burning or blown to shit. He couldn't risk going out to look for survivors, he had to assume that he and Mary were the only ones left alive now. Getting Mary to safety was the top priority, but the sinners would pay dearly for this attack. John rushed forward, grabbing Mary by the arm and leading her down the hill.

"Come on, we can't stay here!"

"What about the others?!" Mary cried.

"They're dead Mary."

John's words only deepened her horror. It had all happened so quickly. Just like that, more than half a dozen of her brothers and sisters had been killed. Was this just a random, desperate attack, or was it a trap? Did the resistance know she and John were here? Was this an assassination? Either way, the two Seeds were in a world of trouble. They fled down the hill into the woods, desperately hoping to run into more of their brothers and sisters for support. What they found instead was some ransacked construction yard whose owners had either been run off or killed off. Unfortunately, it didn't look like any Eden's Gate members were still around. They had found shelter, but they were on their own. They would have to hold out here. John led Mary inside the larger building of the two. On the other side of the room was a wide open garage door that would leave them vulnerable to attack.

"For fuck's sake," John cursed, locking the door shut behind them. "Mary, go see if you can get that door closed, alright?"

Mary was scared out of her mind, but she nodded. If she and John were going to get out of this, she had to do exactly what he said. She couldn't let her panic take over, or they were as good as dead. By now she had drawn her emergency Colt 1911, but she hadn't done anything with it. John thought they would be safe for now, but their attackers had seen them enter. The glass window on the door blew out as the sinners opened fire, spraying John and Mary both with shards of broken glass. Mary dove to the ground, crying out in pain as a bullet grazed her arm. John didn't even know Mary had been hit as he returned fire through the window, slaying the sinner who had injured Mary. John stayed at the door for a moment, keeping his eye out for any more attackers, but none appeared.

"I think we might be in the clear Mary."

It was then that he turned around to see Mary lying on her side away from him, bleeding on the floor. The wound was purely superficial, but John didn't know that. All he saw was that his niece had been shot.

"Mary?!"

He let his weapon hang at his side as he ran to her, fearing the worst. Just then a woman turned the corner, appearing in the open garage doorway wielding a shotgun. John saw her too late; there was no time to ready his rifle. Mary raised her pistol as the woman took aim, no time to think about what she was about to do. John watched in shock as Mary shot the sinner twice in the chest. The ambusher collapsed to the ground with a cry, writhing in pain. She took a few desperate gasps of air before falling silent, now lying completely still. It took a few seconds for reality to set in for Mary, and when it did, it hit her hard. She had shot a person and watched her die.

"Oh my Lord," John Seed said breathlessly, honestly not knowing how to react to what he just saw.

John cast a worried look to Mary, who kept her eyes locked on the woman she had just shot, as if she couldn't belief it herself. John was relieved she had just saved both their lives, but now Mary had taken a life herself. He knew it was inevitable, but now that it had happened, he didn't know what to say, or how this would affect her.

"Mary? Mary?" John said, crouching down to her level. "Are you alright?"

"I, I don't know," Mary said back, still shaking from the blood rushing encounter. "Oh God, I really killed her, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, but you saved us both," John replied, trying to comfort her.

Now that he was closer, he could see that the bullet that had hit her had merely sliced open her skin. It was bleeding, but there was nothing life threatening about her wound.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"Yes, but I think I'm alright," Mary said, but she had never been shot before, so she couldn't be sure.  
Then another figure turned the corner and came into view, gun at the ready. John raised his rifle at the man, but this face was friendly.

"John? Mary?" asked the Eden's Gate soldier, dumbfounded to find two Heralds in such a spot.

"Oh, thank the Father," John said to himself, lowering his weapon.

"What are you doing here? Where's your escort?"

"They're dead," John said, approaching him as Mary slowly got to her feet, clutching her bleeding arm. "We were ambushed up the hill by godless sinners. The faithless are truly growing bold and desperate." John claimed with disdain in his voice.

"Did they know you were both in the convoy?" the holy soldier asked, clearly disturbed by this news.

More Eden's gate members joined them now, a few going to Mary once they spotted her bleeding, but she assured them she was alright.

"I don't think so. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I think if they knew we were there, they would have shot our truck first," Mary said, still trying to catch her breath. "Killing us would be the first thing on their list."

"Well, thank the Father neither of you were harmed," said the leading member of his party. "I couldn't imagine losing one of our Heralds, let alone two."

"Nonsense," John said with his trademarked smile. "They cannot not kill us, God will not let them."

Mary wasn't so sure about that, but she understood John was just trying to instill confidence in his comrades. She stood in silence as one of her sisters bandaged her bleeding arm for her.

"Did you kill all your attackers by yourself John?" said another of the party, astonished. "You are truly a force to be reckoned with."

"Mostly," said John, turning to Mary with a face of renewed worry. "But not entirely."

The militia member followed John's gaze to Mary, who was still holding her recently fired pistol in her right hand. He then looked to the dead woman on the ground with two bullets in her chest.

"I see. Was it her first?"

"Yes." John said simply.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. The sinner deserved it, so she can take solace in that."

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone like they're not here," Mary said, being able to hear both of them.

"Apologies Mary," said the member, while John just smiled.

"Take us back to my ranch," John ordered the leading member. "I think we'd both like to rest after this."

"Definitely," Mary nodded.

Mary had planned to go see Hudson again for another session, but she had a sudden desire to go home and recover from that day's near death experience. She had had enough excitement for one day, and certainly enough action. One of her worst fears had finally been realized, she had been forced to take human life. It may have been self-defense, but she was a killer now, just like John, and just like Jacob. She couldn't imagine what her Uncle Jacob would say when he found out about this. He's probably be proud of her, in fact she was sure of it. Her last bit of innocence was gone.

She was strong now. That's what he'd say. How insane.

Her world was spinning. She couldn't stop shaking. She felt sick. She needed to lie down, but she wasn't going to be getting any sleep. She'd be up all night. Everything had changed. She had changed. She just wanted it all to end, but she couldn't give up, not now.

She had to be strong.


	9. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary tries to deal with what she has done, and has a rather unpleasant meeting with everyone's favorite sharpshooter.

A whole day had passed since Mary was forced to take a life, and as John expected, she wasn't even close to coming to terms with it yet. Truthfully, John wasn't sure if she ever would. Some souls just aren't made to take lives, especially ones so consumed with saving them. Mary was never meant to kill, that was never her purpose, but now that she had there was no going back. The act of violence had shaken her peaceful soul to its very core, and she would never be the same Mary. The smile had been taken off her face, and while it was true only a day had passed, any fool could see that it wasn't coming back anytime soon. As Jacob said Mary was incorruptible, her willpower was unending. It was doubtful anything could truly break her spirit, but for the first time John saw a crack in her surface. She had taken a hard hit, and nothing John, Joseph or anyone else could say would make it better. Mary needed time to heal, but unfortunately, time was not a luxury she thought she could afford. The Collapse waited for no one, and despite her troubled mind, Mary was not going to let her responsibilities go unattended. She hadn't gone to visit Hudson due to the previous day's events, and she was determined to make up for lost time.

Another day, another trip in a highly guarded convoy. This time John made sure to add extra protection for her. She rode in an armored, bulletproof vehicle with four trucks with mounted guns instead of the usual two. It was times like this that reminded Mary how truly sheltered she was from the outside world. She had learned to drive a few years ago, but at this point she hardly remembered anything, for she had never actually driven herself anywhere. Even before all this, Mary always had an escort of some kind, especially after she was attacked in Fall's End by drunken residents. Enemies of Eden's Gate were everywhere, and alone she was an easy target. Even when she went to go visit Pastor Jerome's church in the past, an armed guard waited just outside. It certainly made interacting with townspeople awkward with a man toting an assault rifle following her everywhere, but that was a distant, pleasant memory compared to her current situation. At this point Mary had more armed protection than the president.

"Mary, I heard you killed your first sinner. Is it true?" asked one of her more impolite, or perhaps just stupidly ignorant sisters riding with her.

Mary shot her a bit of a glare, but chose to respond, deciding not to answer rudeness with more rudeness.

"Yes, it's true. Why do you ask?" she answered simply, not wanting to speak too much about it.

"I just wanted to let you know you shouldn't feel bad for killing these sinners. It they choose not to atone, then they deserve what they get. The first one is the hardest, but trust me, killing them does get easier. Soon enough you don't even think about it."

But that was exactly what Mary was afraid of. She didn't want killing to get easier. She didn't want to kill at all. Mary had always been a contradiction, a peaceful soul in a militant organization. Even those who didn't enjoy the violence accepted it. For Mary, she had accepted it, but never taken part in it. Not until now. Even Faith's priestesses were not afraid to engage in violence. If Mary was not in the unique position of being Joseph's daughter, her existence probably wouldn't even be possible.

"Be quiet," said the Chosen member in the car to the woman speaking, who could see that her words were clearly disturbing Mary.

"I was just trying to help her."

"I said shut your damn mouth!"

The woman fell quiet now, silenced for reasons she did not understand.

"I'm sorry about her Mary, Some people have no respect for privacy," said the man.

Mary simply nodded, quietly accepting his apology for his underling. As much as the woman's comment upset Mary, it did get her thinking. What if there could be more people like her? Peaceful priests and priestesses who only wished to spread the word of Joseph? It was a crazy idea, but maybe worth trying. She could even lead it, and maybe have her own sect of Eden's Gate. She would have to talk to her father about it. It was a longshot, but it was something to give her hope.

Those hopeful thoughts didn't last long, as soon the convoy passed the Lamb of God Church, or at least, what was left of it. The old church had been absolutely decimated by fighting. She had heard about the sniper in the tower, and this is what the aftermath looked like. The yard was in shambles, and all of the larger tombs had been destroyed. The tower had been split in half, collapsed due to rocket fire, and what remained of the upper half lied smoldering next to the rest of the burnt out structure. It was a sad, disheartening sight for Mary. Even though it wasn't a place for Eden's Gate believers, it was still a place of worship and faith very similar to her own. Now it was nothing.

"I see that the sniper has been thoroughly dealt with," Mary said, wavering a bit, not taking her eyes off the ruined church.

The Chosen nodded, "Yeah, that sinner sure put up a hell of a fight, but there were so many of us, and only one of her. She must have known she couldn't hold out forever. Don't know why she wanted to defend the place so badly, but she ended up causing more damage by fighting over it. Ironic isn't it?"

"I was thinking tragic," Mary said somberly.

The Chosen nodded, "Maybe, but she killed a lot of our brothers and sisters in her little onslaught, so sorry if I don't share your sympathy. She was our enemy and we dealt with her."

"What happened to her?" Mary asked, fairly certain she already knew the answer.

"We captured her," said the Chosen, stunning Mary a bit. "I disarmed her myself, actually. Her name is Grace. We brought her to the bunker. She's a great soldier, and she'd make a great addition to Eden's Gate if we can convert her, but she's killed many of our members. If she won't atone, she'll have to be executed."

"Why did you capture her?" Mary asked curiously. "If she killed so many of us, why did you not just kill her on sight? You said yourself you have no sympathy for her."

"The sinners know not what they do. If she atones and begs forgiveness, then she will be forgiven. That's what you said, isn't it?"

Mary smiled at that. She had not smiled genuinely since she was forced to kill the day before. A day might not seem like a long time, but for Mary it had been the longest, darkest day of her life. Thanks to this man, the darkness had been made a bit more bright. It wasn't much, but it was enough. It was enough for her to remember there was hope.

"What's your name brother?" she asked the Chosen.

"Michael," the man answered, a bit curious at the question.

"Thank you Michael, I needed that."

"Of course Mary, I'm glad I could help."

"Perhaps I could see this Grace as well when I'm at the bunker,"

"You'd have your work cut out for you if you do. They don't make her much more defiant or stubborn than her."

"Maybe, but I have to try, don't I?" Mary said with a smile.

The convoy was coming up on John's bunker now. They passed through the security gate without incident, and soon enough Mary would be inside. She would go see Hudson as planned, but first she wanted to pay a visit to this famous sniper that had caused Eden's Gate so much trouble.

Grace Armstrong sat trapped in a cell, fuming with anger she wasn't able to take out on anyone. She had failed to defend the church and she had failed her father, and allowed herself to be captured. She would have preferred dying to this misery. She had never been a prisoner of war in the Middle East, but she finally got to know the feeling in Montana, because of Eden's Gate. She hadn't seen John Seed yet, but she had heard all the stories. She knew he'd be coming for her soon enough, and she'd make sure to give him hell when he does. When she heard the door being opened, she stood up, readying herself. They wouldn't going to take her anywhere without a fight. If they killed her, so be it. She wasn't getting out of this bunker alive anyhow. Maybe she would at least get the chance to punch John Seed in his smug face before she left this world. At least she'd die being a pain in the ass for these bastards. When the door swung open, she came face to face with a Seed, but it wasn't the one she was expecting. No guards came in trying to drag Grace away, the woman simply stepped into the cell, letting the door be shut behind her. It took Grace a moment to realize who the woman was, but she was as famous as the other Seeds.

"Hello, I'm Mary Seed," she said warmly.

"I know who you are," Grace said, wondering why she had locked herself in a room with a prisoner.

"Yes, you and everyone else," Mary sighed. "At this point, it would be refreshing to meet someone who didn't already know my name, but I suppose that's impossible when you live in a place that has a colossal statue of you that can be seen everywhere you go."

"That and showin' up on TV." Grace added.

Mary chuckled, "That too."

"What the hell do you want Seed?"

"Of course, to the point. I want to help you Grace, if you'll let me."

"Unless you wanna help me get out of here or kill your dad there's no way you could help me."

"I do want to help you get out of here," Mary said, ignoring Grace's comment about wanting to murder her father. "Just not in the way you're thinking of. I want to help you see the light. To save you. Then you can be free of this place."

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," Grace said with a laugh, realizing what Mary meant. "You can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious. This is what I do after all."

"Considering what I did to your people, I woulda thought you'd just skip that and go straight to the torture."

"No one is beyond salvation, not even you. When Jesus Christ was crucified, two men were crucified alongside him. Murderers. He took one of them to Heaven with him. He was a murderer, but he begged forgiveness, and he was forgiven."

"I'm not a murderer, and you're not Jesus. The peggies I killed were enemies in battle, trying to desecrate the memory of my pops. That ain't murder, and you're an idiot to come in here thinking you can convert me just by acting all friendly, but you got guts, I'll give you that. I could kill you with my bare hands. Matter of fact, I'm gonna die anyway, so why shouldn't I kill you? You got a reason why not? 'Cause I don't."

"Because if you killed me right now, you would be a murderer. I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to help you," Mary said, suddenly a bit uneasy.

"Maybe, but killing you would be the best thing I could do right now for the resistance." Grace said honestly, making Mary take a nervous step backwards. "But you're just some stupid kid who believes everything daddy tells her, and even though I hate your fucking guts, I don't want the last thing I do on this earth killing some defenseless little girl. So you get the fuck outta here, and don't you dare come back here alone, because next time I swear to God, I will kill you. I don't care how sweet you pretend to be, you're a monster just waitin' to happen."

"I'm not pretending, but if you want me gone that badly, then I'll leave, and if you mean what you said I guess I won't be coming back, because I do believe you," Mary said with a sad sigh.

"Then you're not as stupid as I thought you were."

"If you refuse to atone you're going to be executed you know, but not before John tries his way."

"You tell that fuckin' psychopath that I'm waiting for him."

"You really are determined to die. There are two paths before you, salvation and death, and you are actively choosing death. You realize that, don't you?"

"I'd choose death any day of the damn week over joining your cult. I wish I had died at the church, but instead I'm here, talking to you. Yes, I choose death." Grace said with disdain.

Mary nodded, looking down. "I see. So be it. Honestly, I suppose I expected this, but I had to try. I always have to try. Just like you did at the church. Even if it's a lost cause, we have to try. Otherwise, we might as well be dead already, right?"

With that Mary turned, knocking on the door so the guards could let her out. The door swung open, but Grace got an idea, and with absolutely nothing to lose, she decided to go with it. Grace surged forward, grabbing Mary and pulling her back. She threw Mary out of the way and charged the guard, tackling him to the ground. She wrestled the gun from his grasp and struck him in the face with the rifle butt, either knocking him out or killing him.

"No! Stop!" Mary said as she rose. She drew her pistol and aimed at Grace. "You'll never make it!"

Grace spun around, aiming the assault rifle at Mary. "I gotta try, right? Otherwise I might as well be dead already," Grace echoed Mary's words. "Put the gun down Mary. I will kill you."

"If I let you go you'll kill my brothers and sisters in your futile attempt to escape. I can't let that happen. I'd rather die than know I was responsible for something like that."

"Well then I guess you'll have to die," Grace said. "Not so defenseless after all."

Suddenly Grace felt a sharp pain in her leg. She cringed, looking down, to see an arrow had pierced her thigh, but it wasn't meant to kill her. Instantly she felt drowsy, her vision blurring. She swayed back and forth uneasily, dropping the gun to the floor. Mary lowered her pistol, dumbfounded as to what had just happened. Then a figure appeared in the doorway next to Grace, again, arriving unexpectedly.

"Shhhh, don't fight it. Don't resist. Just accept it," the man said to Grace as she slipped out of consciousness. "I've got plans for you Armstrong. Big plans."

Jacob Seed's face was the last thing Grace saw before she sank to the floor and collapsed, falling totally victim to the drug coursing through her bloodstream. Jacob turned to Mary now, who wasn't sure exactly what she had just saw.

"Looks like I've got pretty good timing."

"What are you doing here Uncle Jacob?" Mary asked, more than a little shocked to see him.

"I came for her," Jacob said, pointing to the unconscious Grace. "A soldier as fierce as her, well I can't pass up a chance like that. I already talked to John about it, don't worry. Now come on out of there," Jacob said to Mary.

Mary had completely forgotten she was still in the cell. She stepped out to Jacob's side, who kept his eyes on her pistol.

"Heard that thing got some use yesterday. That you finally got your hands dirty."

Mary knew this was coming, but she'd hope he'd at least wait to bring it up.

"Yes, I took a life. I killed someone. I had no choice and I hate myself for it. Are you proud of me for that?" Mary asked, almost condescendingly.

"We all hate ourselves for it at first, but you did what you needed to do. It's not about killing, it's about fear. Fear makes us weak. For some killing is easy, and it means nothing, but not for you. Killing was your worst fear, and you overcame that fear. Part of you died when you did, and it's painful. I know it, because I've been through it. You gave up a part of yourself because you had to. You killed because you had to, otherwise you'd be dead, and John'd be dead. You made a sacrifice. You were tested, and you passed, and for that I'm proud of you."

Mary accepted that in silence, honestly not sure what to say to Jacob, even when he complimented her. He had shown a bit more sensitivity than she expected, but she still felt like they were in two completely different worlds. Still, she supposed she appreciated the sentiment. Jacob looked to Grace now.

"Now it's time for Miss Armstrong to take her test."

"What are you gonna do with her?"

"I'm gonna make her work for us. Can't let like talent like hers go to waste."

"You sure? She's very defiant. She hates us with a passion," Mary said worryingly. "I have doubts she'll ever be a believer."

"Trust me, I have my ways. She won't even be the same person when I'm done with her."

Mary wasn't sure she liked the sound of that, but she was sure there was no way she was going to get through to Grace. At least with Hudson there was some hope.

"Fine, take her. She's a hazard anyway. I don't want this to ever happen again." She looked to the guard on the floor, who was finally coming to. "You think he'll be okay?"

Jacob looked to him with a smile. "Eh, he'll be fine. Go on now, I'm sure you have things to do. I'll wrap up here."

"Alright then," Mary said, a little uncertain. "Oh, and thank you for saving my life."

"I'm not sure I did. I may have saved hers," he said with a smile, pointing to Armstrong. "So long Mary."

Without another word, Mary left the scene to go see Hudson, leaving Grace in the very capable of hands of her uncle. Grace was in a sedated state, not completely unconscious, but unable to move or speak. There was a possibility she could still hear him.

"Oh yeah, you'll be very, very useful," Jacob said to the helpless woman, signaling to his soldiers.

His guards picked her up from the ground and took her away. Jacob followed them slowly down the hall, humming a familiar tune.

Only you can make this world seem right. . .

Only you can make the darkness bright. . .

Only you, and you alone. . .


	10. The Faith That Guides Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exhausted Mary returns to John's ranch to discuss Hudson and Mary's role in the Reaping, when Mary's father and an unexpected guest drop by for a visit.

When Mary Seed returned to John's ranch she looked like she was about to faint from exhaustion. Mary was a bit surprised to see that John was present when she walked in, for even though this was his home, she expected him to be busy elsewhere. As it happened, John was waiting for her, for he had something to show her. John looked like he was surveying Eden's Gate posters, deciding which ones were worthy of spreading the Father's message.

"Mary, hello. How did your meeting with Hudson go?" he asked without looking at Mary.

"Uneventful, honestly," Mary said, sitting down at the table. "She did read some of Joseph's Word, but she's still defiant. I can see there is hope for her, but her pride is getting in her way of seeing the truth. She thinks that because she chooses not to listen, she is strong."

"Instead it makes her inflexible, and weak," John said, finishing her thought. He looked to her now, away from his propaganda. "I'm very aware of her pride, and like you, I'm finding her very unwilling. So far her confessions have been trivial, and often mocking. I don't know why she thinks trying to make me angry would help her. I'm telling you, it takes a great amount of patience to do God's work."

"You don't need to tell me that," Mary sighed, knowing the feeling all too well.

Mary got up to pour herself a glass of water. Any one of her brothers and sisters present would have been happy to do it for her, but she detested the act of treating other members as servants. John was in charge of Holland Valley, and she understood that authority was necessary in his role. However, Mary had never been in charge of anything but herself. She preferred to treat her brothers and sisters as equals, even though they clearly did not see her as one. Eden's Gate had a familial hierarchy, whether Mary liked it or not. To the common flock Mary was not a priestess, she was a princess, a member of the royal family. As much as Mary hated admitting it, she was important because she was Joseph's daughter. No other member, no matter how hard they tried or how high they rose could ever surpass her or any of the other Heralds, and it was for one, simple reason: their last name was Seed. That's just how it was. The name was everything. That's why Faith was adopted into the family, and why she changed her name from Rachel Jessop to Faith Seed. Without the name, Faith would just be another priestess, as would Mary.

Mary sat back down with her water, taking a long sip. It refreshed her, though it didn't do too much to wake her up, but she didn't drink coffee. It was much too bitter. John let her try it once when she was younger and she hated it so much she spat it right back out, and never tried it since. John still teased her about that, for she ended up ruining the dress she was wearing. Mary wished others, especially sinners, could see that fun loving, joking side of him. Then maybe they'd see he wasn't the monster they thought him to be.

John approached Mary, taking a break from his survey. He gently leaned against the table with one hand, standing over her.

"You see, the thing is, pride is a . . . tricky sin. Pride is not always bad, like greed or sloth."

"Or wrath," Mary added.

"I disagree," John said, countering her statement. "Sometimes wrath can be good too. If you get angry at something, it means you care about it. It means you have passion. That passion can be very useful, especially in what I do."

"But wrath is so dangerous, and it can so easily consume you." Mary said worryingly, hoping she would not have to remind him of past events.

"I know Mary, I know. Too much of anything is bad, especially something as unpredictable as wrath. The question is, how much is too much? How much pride is too much? I mean, we all have pride in something, or someone. The Father has pride in you, but is that a sin? Is it a sin to be proud of your daughter? Of course not."

"Not even the Father is above sin John, you said it yourself. I think he has too much pride in me. He thinks too much of me."

"Of course the Father is guilty of sin, just the like the rest of us. He is human after all, not a god, even though I think sometimes we forget that. But his pride in you is not his sin. He does not think too much of you Mary, you think too little of yourself. Look at what you've accomplished."

"Perhaps you have too much pride in me as well," Mary heaved, "Tell me John, what have I accomplished?"

John gave her a knowing smile, "Mary, pride and faith are not the only things than can blind you. Modesty can do it too. You got half of Fall's End to convert without firing a shot. You inspired hundreds just by saying a few words on television. Your charisma is boundless Mary."

"John. . ." Mary said, shaking her head.

"Hey come on, I want to show you something," he said, leading her over to the posters he was examining. He pointed to one in particular, "Have a look at this."

Mary hadn't realized until now that one of the posters depicted her, not John. Instead of one of John's proverbs, like "Say Yes.," under her image read her own unique message: "Forgive, and you will be forgiven." It's the quote Mary had used in her speech to the sinners.

"After your TV appearance I thought it was time you got your own image. What do you think?"

"I don't know what to say," Mary answered honestly. "I wish you had asked me first."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do, but just the idea of putting my face everywhere. I don't know if I like it."

Mary had never really enjoyed being an icon like her father did, despite that she had been one practically her whole life.

"Why not? Your face is already on a giant statue," John said with a smile.

"Yes, and I didn't like that idea either. That was Faith's decision," Mary let out a conflicted sigh. "I guess if you think it will help the cause, then I don't have a problem with it," Mary finally decided, taking another sip of water.

"Great, because they're already being distributed," John said, clapping his hands together. "Soon these posters will be on every corner of Holland Valley."

Mary stayed silent, still not sure how she felt about this. If she wasn't a figure of propaganda before, she definitely was now. Resistance members everywhere would now associate her face with the enemy, just like John. The sinners would be using these posters for target practice before she knew it.

"Have you heard anything new about Deputy Cassidy?" Mary asked.

Even with her mental struggle to come to grips with her first killing, Rose Cassidy was still always on her mind. She didn't want to know what Jacob planned to do with her, but she was starting to think she hated not knowing even more. She could have asked Jacob while he was at the bunker, but after what had happened with Grace, it simply slipped her mind. John didn't answer at first, looking as if he was trying to avoid the subject. He was worried how Mary would respond to the news.

"Well?" Mary asked again, noticing his silence.

"Jacob released her," he said simply.

What John had said made so little sense to her the words barely registered. At first she thought she had heard him wrong.

"What?" Mary said, dumbfounded. She put her drink down, quickly advancing on John. "I'm sorry, did you say he let her go? Why in the name of the Father would he do that? Doesn't he realize how dangerous she is?"

"Jacob knows what he's doing. If he said he has a plan, then has a plan."

"A plan?! What's his plan? To let Rose Cassidy wreak havoc on Eden's Gate? To destroy everything we've built? What does he think she'll do?" Mary asked, absolutely infuriated. "What makes him think he could just release a wanted enemy of Eden's Gate?! Does my father know about this?"

"Mary, calm down," John said.

"Jacob didn't take my vision seriously, I knew he didn't. I can't believe this. I have to sit down." Mary said.

She sat back down at the table, clutching her head. She suddenly had a splitting, painful headache. She was exhausted, troubled, and annoyed, and that makes for a dangerous combination.

"Did he at least say why?" Mary asked, drinking the rest of her water.

John circled around the table, leaning down to be at Mary's level.

"Mary, Jacob is a master manipulator. He gets inside people's heads. If Jacob let Rose go, it's because he's confident he can control her. She may think she's free, but she's not. She's under control."

"She can't be controlled John! She is our antichrist, don't you understand that? She is the snake in the Garden! She will destroy us if we let her! We can't just let her do whatever she wants!"

"Mary, I think you desperately need some rest. You're exhausted. We can talk about this more when you're not as aggravated."

"Sleep? Are you insane? I can't sleep at a time like this! Where was she last seen? Do we know anything at all?"

"Jacob just told me that he had a plan to make her work for us without her even knowing it, and then he let her go. We don't know where she is Mary, but you have to trust Jacob. He knows what he's doing."

"Clearly he can't be trusted, because he has no idea what powers he's meddling with! This is the Collapse John! The end of the world! This is no time for his stupid experiments!"

"Calm yourself my daughter. No matter where the sinner hides, God will guide us to her," came a voice Mary knew well. She knew who it was before turning to see him.

Joseph Seed stood in the doorway, although how much he had heard Mary wasn't sure. Joseph hadn't said he was coming by, but it was hardly a surprise to see him here. What was surprising however, was who was accompanying him. The one and only Faith, Herald of Henbane River.

"Faith?" Mary asked, rising from her chair.

She hadn't seen Faith since the day the Collapse began, which in reality was only two days, but for Mary so much had happened it felt more like a month. Or a year. Legally, Faith was her aunt, but they were closer in age than she and Joseph were, by far. Even before Faith was adopted into their family, the two had been close friends. It took a while for Mary to stop calling her Rachel, and the two only became closer after that. Faith lost a lot of friends when she converted to Eden's Gate, and even more when she joined the Seed family. Mary heard that her ex-best friend Tracey was one of the leading resistance members in Henbane River, and knew that must have been hard on her.

"Hello Mary, John," Faith said to both of them.

"Faith, what a pleasant surprise," John said, wondering the reason for her presence.

"Father, did you know Jacob would release Cassidy?" Mary rose from her seat, approaching Joseph directly.

"Yes," Joseph replied sincerely.

"Why father? I don't understand" Mary asked, truly at a loss. "Why would you allow this? You've seen what will happen haven't you? If I saw it, then you had to have seen it! She aims to destroy us! How could you allow her to just go free? Have you gone mad?"

John stared at Mary with disbelief and shock. Accosting the Father alone was a bold move, but questioning him? Calling him mad? It was blasphemy. Mary was never foolish enough to speak to him like this before, but he knew she wasn't thinking clearly. Joseph showed no anger or irritation. He just stared down at his distressed daughter with a look of understanding.

"Mary," John hissed, coming up behind her. "Remember who you are speaking to. Family or not, that is still the Father."

Mary went white when she realized what she had done. She had totally forgotten her place. She was exhausted and irritated, and let her emotions get the best of her. Being Joseph's daughter gave her a lot of freedom, but not even she could talk to him in such a way. For the first time in her life, Mary was guilty of blasphemy. She had publicly questioned the father. If anyone else had done such a thing, the punishment would be severe, possibly even expulsion from Eden's Gate. She bowed her head in shame, unable to look at him.

"I, I'm so sorry father. I don't know what came over me. I have no defense. I will take any punishment you deem necessary."

"It's alright Mary, I understand. You are forgiven. I have asked much from you, and you have been through even more. I wish God had not given you vision as well, for I never wanted you to know my pain. I never wanted you to see it, but you have, and you can never unsee it."

Mary slowly lifted her head, staring into the eyes of her solemn father. He placed both hands on her shoulders, holding her tight. He was aware of the visions she often had, but this was the first time he ever verified one of them as legitimate.

"This is God's will, not mine. I know it can be confusing, He works in mysterious ways, sometimes seemingly perverse, but there is always a plan. God has a plan for all of us, even this Rose Cassidy. We cannot go against God's plan Mary. That is why we started the Project. To heed his word, when no one else would. I know it's daunting. I know it's frightening, but you must have faith. All will be revealed in time my child." Joseph leaned forward, gently kissing Mary's forehead.

Mary nodded. "Yes father, of course. I should never have doubted you."

"It's okay Mary, we all make mistakes from time to time, even myself. Now, for the reason I'm here," he said, turning to John. "I'd like to speak to you in private brother."

"Of course Joseph, whatever you want," John complied, very curious. "But, why is Faith here?"

"Well, I was hoping Mary would join me in Henbane River for a day or two. Walking the path can be quite daunting for new members, and with the Collapse so near, I think it would do the pilgrims a lot of good to see our savior's daughter. Is that alright Mary?"

"Oh, uh, it's fine with me," she looked to John, who only shrugged.

"The people need you Mary, I can't keep you all to myself. We can continue where we left off when you get back. I think Hudson might miss you though." John said with a sly smile.

"Hopefully she'll realize her situation by the time I return. She cannot ignore us forever," Mary said.

"No she can't," John agreed. "The price of sin is painful, and with each day of resistance, her sin grows more severe. Soon she'll realize she needs to let go of that sin."

"I hope so. I'll see you soon John," Mary said, turning to Faith with a smile. "Shall we go sister?"

Faith nodded, "Right this way."

"So long ladies," John said to the two women.

"I'm going to need some sleep before I help with anything," Mary warned Faith.

"Of course, I heard about what happened, such a shame," Faith said as she closed the door behind them.

John looked to his brother now, who wore a rather serious, somber face. Whatever Joseph wanted to talk about, it looked worrying.

"Joseph, I'm your humble servant as always. What can I do for you? Nothing troubling I hope? All is going to God's plan, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, but often God's plan is painful John. You of all people must understand that. What am I about to tell you cannot leave this room. Mary cannot know until it happens. You must prepare her for what is to come."

John hadn't realized how serious this talk was going to be. He looked away for a moment, a sinking feeling in his chest. He took a deep breath, turning back to his brother.

"Alright Joseph, whatever you want. What's going on?"


	11. A New Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Faith have a relaxing talk in the "Bliss," and Mary discovers her prophetic visions are growing stronger than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like to make long author's notes in general, but just to make sure everyone knows, this story is changing the canon of the story. When Joseph Seed was changed by the birth of his daughter, all of Eden's Gate changed as well. The influence of having a daughter made Joseph more benevolent and less cruel. I'm not saying he's a decent person in this story, for that is up to the reader, but I feel that when he chose to sacrifice his daughter in the original, it truly darkened him as a person. He became angry and hateful. This is a more enlightened, at peace Joseph Seed. Many things are different in this alternate universe version of Eden's Gate, such as no human sacrifices, as mentioned in an earlier chapter. In this universe, Joseph did not abuse or go through multiple "Faiths." Rachel Jessop is the only Faith, and while she does have doubts in herself, she does not fear the Father nearly as much as in the game. This version of Faith, like John and Joseph, has less darkness inside of her, and the practice of using the bliss to change people into mindless creatures known as angels never manifested. Again, I'm not trying to paint Faith as a good person, but to show her and Eden's Gate as a whole in a more sympathetic light than the game did. Anyway, sorry about that. Now to the story.

To those on the outside of Eden's Gate, Faith always had a mysterious air about her. Sightings of her could never be confirmed. It was hard to tell when she was somewhere and when she wasn't. She was like a phantom who could disappear at will, but she was never really there at all. Those were hallucinations, plain and simple. Bliss was a powerful drug, and Faith used it to her full advantage. Some of the hallucinations were deliberately crafted illusions, and others were born entirely from imagination. Behind all the smoke and mirrors, however, was a very misunderstood woman. They called her a liar, but Faith never lied about anything. She told her truth. The only truth she knew. Her misery with her previous life, and the happiness she found when she met Joseph Seed and his family. She was an outcast her entire life, but finally she had found people who understood her and accepted her. She tried to show everyone what she saw in the Father, but they refused to see. The Seeds were always seen as enemies, but Faith was seen as more than that. She was seen as a traitor to her people for joining the Seeds, and they turned her into a monster in their minds. That is what they decided to see, so that is all they saw. They painted her as a deceitful temptress, a siren who lured people away using her charm and good looks.

A whore.

Faith cut herself off from the outside world almost entirely as a result, severing all ties with her old family and friends. She told herself those people didn't matter anymore, that she had finally found her purpose and place in the world. But on her worst days, those hateful voices got to her. During those times she would lock herself in her inner sanctum, and no one would see her for days, or weeks, contributing to her mythical reputation. The only people who she let in, the people allowed to see her when she was at her most vulnerable, were Joseph and Mary. She took refuge in her little fantasy world, "The Bliss." In reality, it was just her well decorated bunker, also known as Faith's Gate. It's a hard task, making a metal hole in the ground look beautiful, but somehow Faith managed it. Hallucinations caused by heavy use of the drug bliss, either used recreationally or medically by Eden's Gate members or as a sedative for hostile captives, was the reason behind the reported exaggerated, often fantastical features of Faith's bunker. Marshal Burke, one of law enforcement officials who tried to arrest Joseph Seed that fateful night, was as hostile as hostile could be. After constant threats, assaults, and attempts to escape, many recommended he should just be put to death. Instead, Faith subjected him to heavy doses of bliss every day to sedate him. Since then, he had become the model of good behavior. No one would ever come out the same after being exposed to that much bliss, but Faith saw it as better than the alternative. Many of those taken forcefully were given similar treatments, and many of them never completely recovered. Faith figured it was better than killing them. A soul saved is a soul saved.

Mary had woken up several times in the middle of the night due to unpleasant dreams or outright nightmares. The act of her first kill and unsettling visions she couldn't make sense of continued to plague her mind. She at least got some rest, and afterwards she went to go see Faith in her inner sanctum. Faith was a very private person, and for good reason. There were guards posted outside the door, but none in the vast room itself. And it was vast. The largest room in the bunker that Faith had made entirely for her own personal use. It would be possible to view that as selfish or vain, but in Mary's mind that would be foolish. It was Faith's home after all, she could do whatever she wanted with it. Faith's room was very much a garden, filled with scenically placed plants and flowers, kept alive by special lights creating artificial sunlight. Paintings of beautiful landscapes lined the walls, the only picture not depicting nature being a grand portrait of her family. The Seed family. Faith sat in a table in the middle of the room with Marshal Burke, surrounded by a circle of greenery. Faith would often take sedated captives into her sanctum so she had someone to ramble to. Many thought that the bliss clouded minds, but in Faith's opinion it made everything clear. You start to think about the things that really matter in life. Happiness. Fulfillment. Enlightenment. Through the use of bliss, sinners became much easier to influence. Freed from their worldly desires, the path to salvation and absolution became all the more clear. Faith beckoned Mary over when she saw her enter, glad to see she had finally left her bed.

"Hello Mary, how did you sleep?" she asked thoughtfully as Mary took a seat at the small table.

She sat opposite to Faith, while the Marshall was between them.

"About as well as can be expected," Mary said, letting out a yawn. "Better than the night before, at least."

With the visions haunting her, it made her wonder how Joseph got any sleep either. How did he make sense of them? To Mary they were just scattered, confusing images.

"Don't think of it as a loss of innocence. Think of it as a coming of age. That's how I coped," Faith said with a sad smile.

Mary decided the subject needed to be changed. "I see you've made great progress with the Marshal. We still need to keep Hudson in a cell."

"It's only because of the bliss," Faith said, turning to him with a worried stare, who just smiled, lost in his euphoric state of mind. "He's still very much a work in progress. We have to keep him on a heavy dosage, otherwise he'll return to his violent, sinful ways. The bliss can help, but alone it is not enough to reach salvation. That's why he's in here, with me. I'm hoping a more peaceful environment and my ramblings of the Father's wisdom will rub off on him. Hopefully your presence will help as well."

"Perhaps we should try some bliss on Hudson," Mary wondered.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Neither you nor John are experienced enough with the drug. If you give her too much it could drastically affect her, or even kill her."

"You're probably right," Mary said, looking to Burke. "Does he know I'm here?"

"I should hope so. Marshal, don't be rude. Say hi to Mary, she is our guest."

"Hello Mary," Burke finally spoke. "You look beautiful."

Mary blinked, going a little red at the unexpected compliment. Mary thought she looked like a tired wreck.

"Marshal, how sweet. Though I hope your motives are pure, for I fear she is much too young for you," Faith said playfully, amused.

"Did you tell him to say that to me?" The embarrassed Mary asked.

"No, people are just a lot more honest when they're under the influence of the bliss. They feel invincible, like nothing can harm them, so they don't think about being embarrassed or shy. They just say what comes to mind. I do agree with him though, you do look beautiful," Faith said with a smile.

"Come on, stop. I look awful," Mary said, looking away uncomfortably.

"Mary, Mary, always so modest. Always so contrary. Any fool could see that you could never look bad, not even on your worst day."

"Enough flattery Faith. I'd like to get to what I came here to do, if that's alright. You wanted me to appear in front of the pilgrims, didn't you?"

"Oh, very well," Faith said, rising from her seat. "No more putting it off I suppose."

"Is he coming with us?" Mary asked, rising as well.

"No, I don't want him to leave the bunker. The resistance already managed to steal the Sherriff back, I'm not letting them get the Marshal too," She turned to Burke. "Besides, you don't want to leave, do you Marshal?"

"No, I never want to leave," he said with a sigh. "It's so wonderful here. So peaceful."

Faith nodded to Mary, and the two departed the table, leaving the Marshal alone to his hallucinations.

"I don't even think he knows he's in a bunker," Faith whispered to Mary.

"It certainly doesn't feel like one," Mary said, looking around. "Your room really is something else Faith."

"I know, I don't like leaving it most days honestly, but we must. God's work won't do itself."

Mary nodded, "No, it most certainly won't."

Outside Faith's Gate, up in the trees, hid a resistance scouting party, spying on the bunker. Tracey, one of the resistance's leading members in Henbane River, looked through a pair of binoculars at the entrance. They were always looking for an opportunity to take out Faith, but she was hard to pin down. Any actual sightings of her were rare to say the least. They had been there for a while, for earlier Tracey noticed a convoy of helicopters heading towards the bunker. She figured maybe, just maybe, it was an escort for Faith. There was a lot of extra activity in front of the bunker that day, as if they were getting ready. Something big was going down, and they were going to be ready for it, whatever it was. Then, a number of Eden's Gate members exited the bunker and started up the helicopters. Something was about to happen, Tracey could feel it.

"Hey, look alive," she said to the resistance members with her. "I think we might have something here."

"Finally," said one of her more impatient companions.

Tracey watched the open bunker door intently, and guards now lined the outside of the Faith's Gate. A few seconds later, stepping out from the darkness of her bunker, was Tracey's once best friend. Rachel Jessop, better known now as Faith Seed. She walked out with a smile on her face, then stopped, turning her head back as if waiting for something.

"Shit, there she is! That's Faith!" Tracey said, slapping one of her comrades on the arm.

"You sure it's really her?" the man asked as he got a sniper rifle ready.

"Fuckin' positive," Tracey said, her blood pumping fast now. "I see you, you two faced bitch."

But Faith wasn't alone, and a second later a second figure stepped out from the bunker. An even younger woman than Faith, and perhaps an even more valuable target. When Tracey realized who it was, she nearly dropped her binoculars in a fumble.

"Holy shit," she said with a gasp, rising up. "That's Mary Seed."

"Joseph's daughter? She's here?"

"Looks like it. This is big guys, this is huge," Tracey said, an idea forming in her head. "Marcus, fuck the sniper rifle. Get the RPG. We're gonna take out the helicopter they get into."

"That'll definitely give away our position."

"You don't think it's worth it? We have the chance to take out Mary and Faith here. Two bitches with one rocket. Eden's Gate would be crippled if they lost both their poster girls at once."

Tracey had come to terms with killing Faith a long time ago. She was the enemy now. Rachel was dead, and only Faith remained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Marcus agreed, taking an RPG from one of his comrades. "This is risky as hell though."

"You're only gonna get one shot at this. Make it count." Tracey said, looking back through her binoculars.

The two women were heading towards one of the helicopters, when Mary stopped in her tracks, a disturbed expression on her face. She felt chills, as if a cold snake was creeping up her body ready to sink its teeth into her neck. She had a terrible feeling about this all of a sudden. Joseph himself verified she did have the vision, so she took this sign very seriously. She looked to Faith, who was almost prancing alongside her, in a remarkably good mood.

"Faith, stop," Mary said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Something's wrong."

"What?" Faith asked, looking suddenly worried. "Did you change your mind?"

"No, it's not that. You might think I'm crazy . . . but I think our lives are in danger. I think we're being watched. I can feel it. I think God is trying to warn me. If we get in that helicopter right now, we'll both die."

Maybe it would have sounded crazy to someone else, but there was a reason she was named Faith. Mary was the daughter of Joseph, and it was clear she inherited at least some of his clairvoyance. Faith believed her, and turned to one of her Chosen.

"Did you hear that?"

The elite guard nodded, coming forward, "Brothers and sisters, this area is not secure. Postpone the take off! Scan the area! Mary and Faith aren't going anywhere until we're sure it's safe," he ordered, directing the soldiers away.

"Come on," Faith said, grabbing Mary's wrist, tugging her towards the bunker. "We should go back inside where it's safe."

"Wait," Mary said resisting, another feeling coming to her. She turned to the guards, "Hold on! Don't go yet!"

Tracey watched the two women carefully, realizing something had gone wrong. The helicopters were being turned off, and the guards were being scrambled. Faith had turned back towards the bunker, trying to bring Mary along, but she wasn't moving.

"What's happening? Were we spotted?" asked one of the group.

"I don't see how," Tracey said, almost positive they hadn't been seen by anyone, yet somehow it seemed the situation may have been compromised. "Maybe they forgot something. We'll just wait a little longer."

She kept her binoculars trained on Mary, who looked like she had called out to the guards. Mary looked up now at the hills, slowly turning her head. It seemed like she was looking for something.

"What the hell is going on?" Tracey asked herself, not letting her eyes off the Prophet's daughter.

Mary cast her view in their direction, slowly rotating her head. Tracey had nothing to fear. They were too far away and too well camouflaged in the trees to be seen by the naked eye. An eagle couldn't spot them at this distance. Mary looked right past them, meeting Tracey's gaze for a split-second before she kept turning, as Tracey knew she would. Even so, Tracey felt some chills when Mary briefly looked at her. It wasn't a menacing glare, more of a worried stare, but it unnerved her all the same. She wasn't physically intimidating like Jacob, she didn't have John's sinister atmosphere, and she could never possess Faith's mysterious aura. No, there was something else disturbing about Mary. Something knowing. Something calm and relaxed, yet undeniably ominous. Something like Joseph. Tracey, like so many others, always underestimated Mary. They figured her for naïve and misguided, an easily influenced daddy's girl. It was only recently she started displaying her power. Her power to control. Her power to inspire. Her power to see. She was more like her father than anyone ever knew, and she didn't look like she was giving up. Faith tugged on her again, probably worrying for her safety, but Mary ignored her. She kept looking.

"Quit the crap lady, you can't see shit. You're just being paranoid. Tell your backstabbing friend Faith everything's okay, get in the damn helicopter and fly away. No one's trying to kill you, nothing's wrong, you'll be just fine," Tracey muttered to herself, as if trying to telepathically coax Mary into leaving. "If your snipers can't find us, you sure as hell can't."

But Mary stopped and blinked, as if something had just registered. For a moment she looked straight ahead. Then her gaze shifted, looking at a very specific location out of the corner of her eye, looking past everything. Through the trees and the branches and the leaves. Through the binoculars.

Right into Tracey's eyes.

Tracey didn't know how to react, she just froze in a stunned stupor. This was impossible. She refused to accept this. This wasn't just vigilance or perception. This was beyond belief. This was inhuman. This was clairvoyance.

Mary turned her head and faced Tracey head on, her expression changing. She eyed the petrified Tracey like an eagle eyes its prey. She raised her arm, pointed in Tracey's direction, and spoke. Tracey couldn't hear it, but she could see her mouth moving. She could read her lips. Mary said just one word.

"There."

Then everyone near Mary turned at the same time, and suddenly everyone was looking at Tracey. She nearly had a heart attack. The guards began scrambling, and all the snipers had to do was follow where Mary was pointing. It only took them seconds to find the scouting party through their scopes.

"Holy shit, she knows we're here!"

"Impossible," said Marcus, the man next to her.

The words had barely left his lips when a shot rang out in the distance, and a bullet passed through his skull. Tracey watched on in horror as her comrade fell, dead before he hit the dirt. Then the alarm sounded. Everyone in the base knew exactly where they were now.

"Run like hell!" Tracey screamed. "Scatter! Now!"

As the resistance fled, Mary lowered her arm, but didn't take her eyes of that spot. She couldn't see anything at all, but she could sense their presence. Faith stood idly, unsure what to make of all this. She had seen Joseph do something similar once in the compound. A spy was recording everything with his phone, and Joseph somehow sensed his presence. If Mary turned out to be right about this, then she would have proven, without a doubt, that she shared Joseph's powers. Then a voice came in on the Chosen's communicator.

"By Joseph, she was right! There were assassins in the trees, just waiting to spring a trap. We have a confirmed kill on at least one, and the rest are fleeing like cowards. We'll radio ahead so the rest can be intercepted."

Everyone looked to Mary in awe now, who stood silently, not turning to see them.

"How did you know?" asked one of the guards, dumbfounded.

Mary turned her head to him, but she didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe it herself.

"She has the Father's gift, clearly," Faith smiled. "She has the vision."

"Unbelievable," the Chosen said.

Prisoners that were being escorted into the bunker nearby had seen everything, and they stared on in disbelief. Could it be possible that Joseph and Mary really did have clairvoyance? Did God really speak to them? There were no smoke and mirrors here, no parlor tricks that could be explained away with a bit of logic like Faith's illusions or Jacob's mind games. Mary had done something impossible, something truly supernatural.

"Holy crap it's true," said one of the prisoners.

"I don't fucking believe it. It's gotta be some trick. Has to be," said another.

"It's safe now, right?" Faith asked the Chosen, who didn't respond. He was still focused on Mary, who still hadn't spoken a word. "Right?" Faith repeated.

The Chosen turned to Faith, caught off guard. "Oh, well it should be. Just give us a few minutes to finish securing the area."

"Be quick about it, the pilgrims await us," Faith said excitedly, now tugging Mary in the other direction, towards the helicopter.

This time Mary didn't resist, and together they boarded the helicopter. Finally, when it was sure there were no more sinners in the area, they could be on their way. The propellers began to spin again as the pilots started the helicopters, and soon they had lift off. Mary was more in shock about what happened than anyone, and offered no explanation or reason to those who were curious. Only silence. She couldn't tell them how she knew, she just did. There was no way around it, she had performed an honest to God miracle. A real miracle. Like when Jesus Christ walked on water. She just couldn't believe it had really happened. Was she dreaming right now? Had God truly chosen her, as He did her father? She couldn't help but wonder why. Wasn't one prophet enough? She didn't think she deserved His gift, but God didn't make mistakes. She had never seen herself on the same level as Joseph, and still didn't, but now others would surely begin to. None who were there that day would ever forget it. She had caused sinners to question their resistance, and if any of the believers had doubts of their faith, they had been washed away in an instant. Stories of this day would spread like wildfire. It would be remembered as the day Mary Seed carried out an act of G


	12. Rose's Sacrfice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and her new companion visit Fall's End, but unbeknownst to her, her presence did not go unnoticed.

Mary May Fairgrave walked along the main street of Fall's End as the remaining residents did their best to keep the town going. They were in a rough way, to say the least. Thanks to Mary Seed, more than half of the population of the town and the surrounding area had willingly joined Eden's Gate. A few had defected or been liberated, but a great number of their would-be fighters had been taken either willingly or forcefully. John had many of the resistors shipped off to his bunker before the town was reclaimed, and that was only because Eden's Gate had practically abandoned it after they had looted every valuable resource. The harsh truth was the only reason they were free at the moment was because Eden's Gate allowed them to be. If John mounted a serious offensive against the town, they would be flattened.

"Fuckin' Mary Seed . . ." Mary May cursed to herself, still not over what the Father's daughter had done to them.

Mary had come into her town and swayed her people into leaving their homes and lives to join her godforsaken cult. Then, she left who remained at the mercy of her twisted uncle John Seed. Mary May couldn't believe she didn't see this coming. How could she let this happen? She had been defeated and humiliated by someone Compared to the rest of Eden's Gate Mary seemed harmless, but she proved without a doubt she was anything but. No one ever thought Mary could have been capable of what she had done over the past few days. Their biggest threat had been posing as a friend the whole time, and they had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. John Seed was a threat she had faced before, but Mary? She was a totally different ballgame. She wasn't a foe that fought with guns and bullets. Her weapons were her words. Dealing with her might require a different approach.

Soon she reached Pastor Jerome's church, which had been repurposed into somewhat of an infirmary, or at least a resting place for the injured. She found Jerome looking over a resting resistance member, who didn't look like he was in very good shape. Jerome looked solemn, like a man defeated. Ever since Mary had shown her true colors he hadn't been the same. He blamed himself for Mary's actions, for in his eyes he had let it happen. He felt Mary's presence as she joined him at his side.

"In all my years here, I've never seen anything like this. A knew a storm was coming, but I didn't think it would be this bad. I thought I'd be able to handle it, and maybe if it were just John I could've," he knelt down next to the unconscious man, who had lost a lot of blood. "I knew Mary was wrong, I knew she was following the wrong path, but I thought I could help her. I thought once she saw what Eden's Gate was truly capable of her faith in her Father would falter, but I was wrong. She remained unshaken, and she became one of our greatest enemies. I was a fool to trust her. I should have known the spawn of Joseph Seed could be anything but trouble. I invited her into this town in hopes I could change her, but all I did was let her sink her hooks into everyone here."

"We were all wrong about Mary Jerome, it's not your fault. We all thought she was better than this, and it doesn't matter if she tried to be peaceful, what she did was wrong. That bitch has gotta go."

"Yes, she does," Jerome said with a sigh, rising once more. His pride had taken a great blow, but it was clear he wasn't about to give up. "We must not hesitate. We must show her no mercy, but I know there is goodness inside of her, and that's what makes it so hard. She doesn't enjoy violence like John, but she's willing to use it. She is willing to kill and die for Joseph, just the like the rest of them, so we must be prepared to take her life. It's regrettable, but she has chosen her side."

"I don't think it was ever a choice for her," said Mary May, shaking her head. "She was all the way with them from the start. We thought she was different, even I thought maybe we could change her, but she was the one who changed us! She put on a pretty face and we fucking bought it. She poisoned our people's minds with her bullshit just like Faith did. That bitch fucking played us."

"No," Jerome said, turning to her. "Her intentions were never malicious, no matter how much you rightfully hate her for what she's done. We are to blame for this Mary, and I know that's hard for you to hear, but it's true. We were fools to trust her, and we were fools to believe she would choose us over her family. What happened that day is on us. We saw her making connections with the people of this town and we welcomed it, because at the time, it meant peace with Eden's Gate," he paused, looking over the inhabitants of the town who were taking shelter in his church. "If only I saw then what her influence was doing to this town, I would have stopped her then, but I was too blind to see it."

Mary May was done comforting Jerome, because now she felt attacked. How could he say that she was to blame? She refused to believe that she could have been responsible for this.

"Bullshit Jerome! We didn't do those things, Mary did. It's not our fault!"

"Of course it's our fault!" Jerome yelled.

Everyone in the church turn to him in a scared shock, but he didn't care. They had to hear this too. Mary May didn't know how to react, she had never seen Jerome this upset.

"We knew who she was, we knew who she was with! She's the face of Eden's Gate, she's right up on that mountain standing with her goddamned father!" Jerome said, pointing in the direction of the statue. "And we let her in anyway. We let her preach here. We let her corrupt the minds of our people with her father's lies! Lies that she believes to be God's honest truth. How could we blame her? She did exactly what we expected her to do, we're the ones who let it happen. She did not betray us Mary May, she was never on our side. We were just stupid enough to think she was. Mary Seed's not a Judas, and she's not a snake in the garden. She's an agent of the Devil who thinks she's working for God. She knows not what she does."

"You're not giving her nearly enough credit." came a female voice from the Church's entrance. "Mary Seed knows exactly what she's doing."

They turned to see a face they had seen on wanted posters issued by the cult all over the county. Dutch let them know over the radio she would be coming soon, but neither of them had met her yet. The famous deputy who had already caused so much trouble for Eden's Gate, Rose Cassidy. Although she was a member of law enforcement, she had abandoned her uniform, and wore mostly camouflage. At her side stood another woman wanted by the cult, Jess Black, who Mary May and Jerome already knew. They had both heard by now Jess had finally succeeded in killing the Cook, one of Jacob's most psychopathic soldiers, with the help of Rose.

"Deputy, it's about damn time," Mary May said with a slightly relieved smile.

"Mary May Fairgrave and Pastor Jerome, right? Dutch told me about you two." said Rose as she walked up to them with Jess right behind. "Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about our mutual friend Mary Seed."

"No offense Deputy, but what would you know about Mary?" Jerome asked, for Rose was not a native of Hope County.

"She came to visit me when I was a guest of her gracious Uncle Jacob," Rose answered with sarcasm, for her time spent with Jacob was anything but pleasant. "We had a face to face, and she was surprisingly honest with me. She knows all the ugly things the cult has ever done. She's more powerful than any of us want to believe, probably more than she even realizes herself, and she's only getting only stronger," Rose walked over to the wall, pinning up a cult propaganda poster depicting Mary Seed.

"Forgive, and you will be forgiven," Jerome said, reading the words on the paper, disgusted that one of God's greatest teachings was being used for such a heinous cause.

"We found that shit just outside town. It's official, Mary's joined her Uncle John's fucking propaganda campaign. They're like the fucking Nazis," Jess swore, her language just as vulgar as ever.

"And we just heard she performed some kinda miracle in Henbane River by sensing a resistance attack before it happened," Rose added.

"That's a bunch of bullshit," Mary May said, which was the obvious response.

"Bullshit or not, it's spreading like the clap," Jess countered. "More people are following this bitch than ever before, and even regular folks are starting to believe her. She's over there in Henbane right now offering her 'guidance' to the pilgrims. She's a fucking inspiration."

"I want to apologize to both of you for not getting here sooner," Rose suddenly said to Jerome and Mary May. "At first, I thought it would be smart to build up a stronger resistance, to take out Jacob and Faith before dealing with Mary and John, but things have changed. Mary's going all over the county, inspiring peggies to fight harder and swaying more people to join Eden's Gate. She's a different kind of threat than the other Heralds, an even more dangerous one, and it's only getting worse."

"So what do you suggest we do about it?" Jerome asked.

"Well, she's gotta go, like now. We can't afford to let her get anymore powerful than she already is. The odds are stacked against us enough without her. Plus, right now they all think she's chosen by God, just like Joseph. If she goes down, a lot of Eden's Gate's morale goes with her."

"Well that sounds pretty smart, in theory," Mary May said, "but taking out Mary is a lot easier said than done. John doesn't let her leave the ranch without a huge escort in an armored car, and the ranch itself is a goddamn fortress. We'd have no chance attacking it, and even if we did kill her, John would go on a rampage. He's really protective of her, even more than Joseph is. He'd burn Holland Valley to the fucking ground."

"That's the idea," said Jess. "We want him to be angry. People make more mistakes when they're angry."

"Yeah, they also fuck shit up more. Have you ever seen John mad?" she turns to Rose now. "You don't know who you're dealing with here. If you kill Mary with John still alive, he'll slaughter your partner Hudson just to fucking spite you, but not before he makes her suffer. He'll rip her apart piece by piece. He'll carve out her eyes and cut out her tongue. He's a maniac, and he cares more about Mary than he does Joseph."

Rose shuddered at the gruesome image Mary May had painted. She hadn't thought of that. Joey Hudson was completely at John's mercy.

"Fuck," Rose cursed, "You might be right."

"It might be worth it," Jess said, deciding to play devil's advocate.

"Don't say that," Rose glared at Jess.

"What? I know it's fucked, but this is a fucked situation. Hudson's just one person. Her sacrifice would save a lot of people."

"You sound just like Jacob right now," Mary accused, also repulsed by her idea.

Jess shot a vicious glare in Mary May's direction. She had touched a very sensitive nerve. Jacob was ultimately responsible for the death of her parents, and her greatest nemesis now that the Cook was dead.

"Fuck you, you fucking bitch!" Jess lashed, advancing. "You take that shit back right now!"

Rose got in the way of her companion. "Cool it Jess, we can't fight each other. If we do we're fucked."

"You heard what she said!"

"I don't care how much you're hurting, you need to control your rage. Go cool off outside."

Jess was fuming, refusing to budge. Finally Rose pushed her away towards the door.

"Go!"

Jess stumbled back, giving her friend Rose a cold glare. "Fuck you too then. I'm outta here." She spat, turning and storming out of the church.

Rose didn't want her to go off on her own, but she knew she couldn't stop her either. When Jess got like this the only thing to do was wait until the anger wore off.

"Shit, I shouldn't have said that," Mary May said, regretting her words. "I know how easy it is to set her off."

"She'll be fine, she just needs some time to herself. Now, back to our Mary problem,"

"I have an idea, but it's risky." Jerome said.

"Every move we make right now is risky, let's hear it," replied Rose.

"What if we captured Mary, and used her as a hostage? We could exchange her for Hudson, maybe even more."

"That is risky," Mary May said. "Capturing her would be even harder than killing her, but I think you're right. John would do anything to get her back safe."

"The problem is I have no idea how we would do it, "Jerome said.

"Only way I see that happening is ambushing her convoy. If she's in an armored car it'd be a lot harder to kill her by mistake."

Then Rose heard a signal coming from her radio, like someone was trying to contact her.

"Shit, hold on," Rose said to Jerome and Mary May, before responding to her radio. "Hello, is anyone there? Dutch is that you? Eli?"

"Is this the sinner Rose Cassidy?" came a familiar, masculine voice.

Rose shot an alarmed look to Mary May and Jerome, who just stared back in silence with stunned expressions. They all knew who it was, but why was he contacting them? Rose hesitantly spoke again into the radio.

"Who is this?" Rose asked anyway, wanting to be sure.

"You know who it is. You've talked to my brothers, and you've talked to my niece. The only one you haven't talked to is me. I think it's time we finally got an introduction."

"Son of a bitch," Mary May said.

"John Seed. What do you want?" Rose asked.

"I just want to talk Rose."

"Me and you got nothing to talk about."

"I think we do. Tell me Rose, how stupid do you think I am? Did you honestly think you could just waltz into Fall's End with Jess Black of all people, and think I wouldn't know about it? I've had my people watching the town, waiting for you to show up, and here you are."

"Well then, why don't you come and get me? We got a welcoming party just for you."

"I could, believe me, I could. You know, you've caused my niece a lot of stress. She thinks you're some sort of antichrist. A scourge of God destined to wreak havoc and destroy everything it comes across, but she doesn't think the answer is to destroy you. No. She thinks the solution is to forgive you. To offer you salvation. A place in our garden. I honestly don't think you're worth it, but I take Mary's wishes very, very seriously. She's our Father's daughter after all. That reminds me, he's taken an interest in you too. He thinks you're part of God's plan. He too, thinks you're worthy of atonement. You have committed sin after sin after sin, yet for some reason God is looking out for you. Now, I can't say I understand that, but it is not for me to question the will of God, or that of the Father. So, today's your lucky day Cassidy, because I've got an offer for you."

"You'll shoot yourself in the head and save me the trouble?"

"You really shouldn't make such inane jokes Deputy, I don't think your friend Hudson here appreciates it."

Rose froze in horror as Hudson's screams of agony filled the room. John was with her, torturing her as he spoke.

"No, she definitely doesn't appreciate it,"

"You motherfucking monster!" Rose lost it, forfeiting her cool composure. "I swear to God, I will fucking kill you."

"No, you won't, and you still don't seem to understand your situation. You are not in control here Rose, I am, but you do have a very important choice to make. The fate of Hudson, and every living soul in Fall's End is dependent on what you do next, so please, start taking this seriously, for their sake. Now, are you ready to hear my offer?"

Rose didn't respond. She wasn't sure what to say. She looked to Mary May and Jerome, who offered no suggestions. For a moment there was silence, until Hudson's screams of pain returned.

"No! Fucking stop it!" Rose cried to John, powerless to help her friend.

"Are you ready to hear my offer?" John asked again, more impatient sounding this time.

"Yes! Just leave Hudson alone!"

"See? You can be reasonable. This is my offer. By now my people have surrounded the town. If you make us come for you, we will kill all those who stand in our way, and everyone left alive will be taken. But. If you come quietly, I will leave the town in peace. You have my word. That's the best deal you're gonna get. You have ten minutes to make up your mind, then we'll come for you. You wanted to save people, here's your chance. Make your choice now."

John's voice cut out, leaving Rose and the others in silence. They all knew Fall's End couldn't stand up to a peggie attack, the town was barely standing as is. John could have been lying about leaving peacefully, but that's not what Mary would want, and John was doing all of this for Mary. Besides, what was the alternative? Certain destruction. Rose knew what she had to do. She had to swallow her pride, and surrender to Eden's Gate.


	13. John the Baptist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Faith wrap things up at Angel's Peak, while John explains to Rose the nature of his work.

Mary had spent the whole day offering her guidance to the pilgrims of Angel's Peak, and the sun was finally beginning to set. Again, she found herself exhausted, for her brief time spent sleeping did little to rejuvenate her for such a busy day. The miracle she had performed earlier as well as the attempt on her life already took a toll on her mentally, and that was before they even reached Angel's Peak. It was then she realized that in the three days since the Reaping began, each day someone had tried to kill her. She could only hope she'd finally get a break, or at least that she'd continue to survive. Still, she wasn't sure how much more she could endure. Mary had already given a number of speeches to pilgrims today, for different ones kept arriving and leaving, and it came to a point where she found she was starting to lose her voice. At least it was almost over, and then Mary could return to John's ranch and try to get some sleep for the next day. Pilgrims would continue to come throughout the night, but less in number, and Mary would have surely departed by then. Perhaps it was a strange stroke of fate then, when one of the last pilgrims to appear on the mountain that day was none other than the young woman who had saved Mary's life during the first day of the Reaping, Madeline Harper. When Mary laid eyes on her friend, she suddenly felt a burst of energy and rejuvenation. Faith, who was by her side, cast a curious look as Mary broke away to greet her own savior.

"Madeline! I had almost given up hope of seeing you! I was starting to worry if you had perished or lost your way."

Madeline anxiously glanced around, realizing everyone was looking at them. They had no idea why the famous Mary Seed was so interested in Madeline, who appeared to be just another pilgrim. Being so friendly with Mary Seed would no doubt give Madeline much more favor in Eden's Gate, however, so she imagined she should be grateful. Still, it was drawing her a lot of unwanted attention.

"It's good to see you too, Mary," Madeline said with a nervous tone.

"I'm so glad you're alright. How are you finding your new life in Eden's Gate? I see you've been reading the Word of Joseph," Mary said, happy to spot the book in her hand.

"Well, it's only been a few days, but for the first time in my life, I feel like I have a purpose," Madeline said awkwardly, but honestly. "Like I'm finally on a clear path."

"That's great news!" Mary exclaimed, overjoyed she had truly helped improved someone's life.

Whether Mary knew or admitted it, she had improved many people's lives through this difficult time, but she had yet to see the fruits of her efforts. As vain as it sounded, it was comforting for her to finally gain some validation of her peace driven crusade.

"Mary," said Faith, suddenly butting in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm curious why this woman is so important to you. Would you mind introducing us?"

"Oh, of course! Madeline, this is Faith," Mary said without thinking.

"Um, I already know who she is Mary. I think she wants you to introduce me." Madeline said, unable to help but giggle.

"Oh, right, sorry," Mary apologized, feeling foolish.

Of course everyone here already knew who Faith was and what she looked like. Mary really was far too tired for this.

"Faith, this is Madeline Harper. She's a friend I made in Fall's End who chose to convert peacefully, and she also saved my life from an unrepentant sinner. If not for her, I wouldn't be standing her right now." Mary said, now seeing no point in hiding the truth of that day.

Faith's eyes widened, looking to Madeline with an awed expression.

"Truly?" she asked the shy Madeline.

Madeline offered no response at first, petrified with anxiety. She felt like an ant in the presence of giants, both literally and metaphorically. Eventually, she gave a silent, sheepish nod. Faith came forward, taking Madeline's hands in her own. Madeline didn't resist, but was visibly overwhelmed.

"Then Eden's Gate owes you a great debt. I couldn't imagine what would happen to the Project if Mary was taken from us. You must tell me all about it!"

While Madeline fumbled in her attempts to retell that day, a member of the Chosen approached Mary from behind.

"Mary, sorry to disturb you, but a radio call came in from John. He's asking for you. He says it's important," the man claimed, handing Mary the receiver.

"Thank you," Mary said, quickly taking the radio from the Chosen.

While Mary enjoyed Faith's company, she had greatly missed John and was eager to hear from him, especially if it was important news.

"John? It's Mary. How have you been? Are you alright?'

"Hello Mary, I'm just fine," John said with a smile. "I've got some wonderful news for you."

John Seed sat on a bench in the back of a prisoner van with a few guards. Normally he would never do such a thing, but this van held a very special prisoner. Sitting on the bench across from John sat the chained Rose Cassidy.

"You do? Well, don't leave me hanging."

"Deputy Rose Cassidy is in our custody."

"What? Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm looking at her as we speak." John looked to Rose now with a patronizing grin. "Would you like to say hi to Mary, Rose?"

"Go fuck yourself," Rose cursed, giving him a hard glare.

The guard next to her hit her hard in the face with the butt of his rifle. Rose recoiled with a grunt, spitting blood up on the floor.

"Rose says hi," John said to Mary with a mocking smile. "The cleansing begins soon, I figured you'd want to be here for it."

"Of course! I'm just about done here anyway. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"We'll be waiting for you," John before turning off the radio.

"You know," Rose began, rising up from being struck, blood running down her face. "I still don't understand how someone like Mary could care for a man as fucking evil as you. How is that possible? She's misguided, but she's got morals, but you're just a fucking psycho. Is she really stupid enough to think, somehow, you're a decent man? Or is she just in denial?" Rose asked John directly, knowing she would be struck again for this.

John just stared at her with the same smile, not breaking composure. The guard raised his rifle again. Rose braced herself.

"Stop. Don't hit her. That won't help her." John said to the guard, raising his hand.

The guard, a bit surprised, backed down. Rose shot a confused look to John, as she was sure she was going to be beat to a pulp for that remark. John clasped his hands together, bending over to look at Rose more closely.

"I know you think I'm some sort of demon. I know you've heard stories about me. That I'm a psychotic sadist, that I torture people for sport. Tell me, do you honestly think Mary and I would be friends if I were as evil as you say? Do you really think she's that stupid, or naïve?"

Rose offered no response, continuing to give John a hard stare.

"Do you?" John asked again, not continuing until Rose answered.

"No," Rose replied honestly. "It must be denial."

"Someone's in denial alright, but it isn't Mary. There's something about me you don't understand. You wouldn't be the first one. Only a few people in the world truly understand me, and I doubt you can ever be one of them. You're right, Mary would never be friends with a monster, but I'm no monster. I know you won't believe this Rose, because you've already decided that I must be a demon in human skin, but I don't enjoy hurting people. I never did."

"Then why do it?" Rose asked, not believing him.

"What do you do to your enemies? Hm? I know the resistance uses torture on their captives as well."

"That's different."

"You're right. It is different. Do you know what that difference is?"

"We do it because we have to, to get information so we can defend ourselves against people like you. We have no choice."

"You do have a choice. You could say yes, and cease your pointless resistance," John said smiling. "The difference between what you do, and what I do, is that you just torture people until they tell you what you want to know, or they don't, and then you kill them. You toss them aside. You throw their lives away. You don't care. I do. I'm trying to help the sinners. To teach them the price of sin. To teach them the Power of Yes. By saying yes, they could be from their pain, free from their sin, free to seek salvation! But salvation is impossible without suffering. It comes at a price. Soon you will pay your price, Deputy. Whatever you think of me, whatever pain I cause you, know that I am trying to help you. I want to save you. That's God's honest truth."

Rose said nothing, trying to process everything John had just said. Did he truly want to help her, or was he just playing with her? Was he being genuine? She honestly couldn't tell.

"Even if I believed you, it doesn't matter what your intentions were. It doesn't justify what you've done. It doesn't make it right."

"Believe what you wish, but fighting it won't help you."

The van reached its destination, coming to a sudden stop, The unwary Rose bucked forward, falling right into John. Her captor caught her with an amused laughter. She struggled in his grasp, but he held her firmly, peering into her startled eyes. His grasp on her tightened as he began to speak. "First, you will be cleansed, and you will be reborn. Then, you will confess every sin you've ever committed, no matter how small or insignificant. Finally, you will atone. You will suffer pain after pain after pain, but in the end it'll be worth it, for only through suffering can you truly begin to atone."

The cleansing was to be held at the small creek behind the remains of the Lamb of God Church. They had to wait for the others, for Rose would not be the only one to be cleansed that night, and John would not start until Mary made it back from the Henbane. He knew she'd hate to miss this, even if she was not performing the ritual herself. This time, she would merely be a spectator, and perhaps help the converts to and from the creek. When Mary arrived the cleansing could begin. John stood beside the clearly unhappy Rose as Mary and her escort entered through the trees, finally coming into view.

"Mary, so nice of you to finally join us," John said, glad to see his niece again.

"Sorry it took so long," the smiling Mary replied, approaching John and the captive deputy. "You have no idea how hard it was getting away from Faith."

"I'm to understand many a soul have a difficult time getting away from Faith," John said, smiling back. "But enough about that. I think we're all tired of waiting," John placed his hand on Rose's shoulder, leaning over her. "Aren't you Rose?"

"Let's just get this over with," Rose sighed, unable to do anything to stop it.

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged here against your own free will," Mary said with honesty. "I don't like taking part in forced cleansings, I find them to be disingenuous, but for you I'll make an exception. Your sins have to be cleansed sooner or later."

"And what makes me so damn special?"

"Don't be silly Rose, you know very well why you're so special."

"Let's begin," John said, gesturing to one of his people.

The soldier came forward, grabbing Rose by the shoulders and turned her around, forcing her into the creek alongside a few others. Another guard handed John a copy of the Word of Joseph. Mary excused herself to join the other watchers as John began to read from the religious text.

"Dear devoted, we are gathered here today to bear witness to those who wish to be cleansed, and purified of their sins."

Rose didn't pay any attention to what he was saying. She got the gist by now. Atoning, salvation, the New Eden, she had heard it all before. She still wasn't buying it, despite what both John and Mary had been saying to her, although she'd be lying if she said it hadn't affected her at all. Their words bothered her, the sick, sinking feeling that wondered if they could be right. She tried her best to shake the thought from her head and ignore John's sermon. She wouldn't have to drown it out much longer, for the next moment the soldier suddenly and forcefully dunked her head in the cold creek, and all she could hear was the sound of the rushing current as the water washed away her sins. The first step towards atonement had been taken. She was that much closer to being redeemed. They say the first step is always the hardest, but certainly not the most painful. That part was yet to come.


	14. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary returns to John's Gate to find Joey Hudson at a crossroads, and does her best to help her through this difficult turning point in her life.

Immediately after the cleansing, Rose Cassidy was brought to John's bunker so she could continue with her "redemption." Here, she would begin her confession, just as so many others before her. Mary decided to accompany John to the bunker this time, not to take part in the confession, for not only did she not want to witness it, her presence would just get in John's way, and it would be something of an intrusion. Confessions are meant to be private, after all. John had his way of hearing confessions, and Mary had hers. She would take this time to have another meeting with Joey Hudson, one of Rose Cassidy's partners. Mary truly hoped this meeting would be more fruitful than their last. At first she walked side by side with John and the bound deputy, but she would split off from the pair as they descended towards John's workroom.

"Good luck with Hudson Mary, I think you're going to need it," said John with a smirk.

"I appreciate the encouragement," Mary replied with sarcasm.

"You're wasting your time Mary, you'll never break Hudson, or me," Rose said to Mary as she began to walk away.

Mary turned, looking back at Rose for a moment before she departed. Mary could tell she was afraid for Hudson, but she should have been more worried about herself.

"I don't intend to break her Rose, I intend to help her. You should know that about me by now."

"You're still wasting your time. Nothing you can say can help her."

"We'll see about that. Enjoy your confession, Rose."

With that, John took Rose in the opposite direction while Mary made her way to the cell of Joey Hudson. This was the third time this had happened, so when the guard outside Hudson's cell saw Mary, he knew exactly what to do. The guard opened the heavy metal door, revealing the now quite disheveled Hudson sitting on the floor in the corner of her cell. She looked a bit relieved to see it was only Mary, but knew John would come for her again sooner or later if she did not cooperate. Mary had given her fresh clothes during her last visit, which she was thankful for, though she didn't make it known. Neither Mary nor John had quite managed to make a dent in that pride of hers, but Mary was determined today would be the day.

"Hello deputy, how are you faring today?" Mary asked, smiling warmly.

"Oh, I'm just wonderful," Hudson replied sarcastically as the door closed behind Mary.

"Things could be much worse for you, you know. I've gone through a lot of trouble to make you as comfortable as possible."

"You're right Mary, I should be on my knees thanking you."

"That's quite enough of your sarcasm Hudson. Sooner or later you need to take this seriously. I'm not going away, and neither is John."

Hudson stared at Mary for a long time, before sighing exhaustedly and looking away.

"Why do you keep coming here Mary?"

"Because I want to help you, why else?" Mary asked, dropping down and sitting next to Hudson.

Hudson didn't look back to see her, but she didn't protest either. She knew it wouldn't do her any good anyway.

"You can't keep fighting forever deputy. Aren't you tired of fighting? It hasn't gotten you anywhere so far, and it's not going to.

"Fighting is the only thing I have left," Hudson admitted, not caring that she knew.

"Rose Cassidy was captured earlier today."

"You got Rose?" Hudson turned towards Mary, now giving her full attention.

"John got Rose. It was his trap, his idea. Honestly, I wish I was more help in such matters, but I'm no soldier. I'm no tactician. Just a priestess."

"So that's it then," Hudson stared straight ahead towards the wall, a defeated look on her face. "It's over."

"No one's coming to get you Joey, and no one should. You're safe here. Soon the world above will be covered in fire, and all those not saved will perish. You put your faith in a false savior, and look where it got you. You need to start trusting the real ones. You need to start trusting me. All I want to do is help you, that's all I've ever wanted. Do you think I'm lying to you?"

"No, I don't think you're lying," Hudson answered quickly.

"Then why do you keep fighting me? Why can't you just let me help you? Look around you, look at all the people joining Eden's Gate. Do you really think they're all crazy? Do you think I'm crazy?"

Deep down Hudson knew the fight was lost, but as long as Rose was still out there, there was still something to hope for. Something to hold onto. Something to keep her convinced fighting it was worth it. Now, she didn't know what to think. Mary was right, she was tired of fighting.

"I don't know," Hudson admitted, shaking her head. "I have no fucking idea anymore. I'm so tired. I feel like everything I ever knew has been blown to shit. I didn't want to believe you could be right. I didn't think it was possible," Hudson clutched her beating head with her hand, trying to soothe some of the pain.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked, suddenly not following.

That's when Mary saw the book Hudson was holding in her other hand, nearly hidden against the wall. She could see the creases on the pages from where she was sitting. Last time she visited, Hudson had barely touched it.

"You've been reading the Word of Joseph," she realized, her eyes widening, more in shock than excitement.

"I read all of it," Hudson admitted, handing the book to Mary, still not looking at her. "Every single page. I couldn't stop."

"Really? Truly?" Mary asked, her mouth agape. She took the book from Hudson's hands, looking over clearly handled pages, some of them were ripped from being turned too fast. "Oh my god," she turned to Hudson with a smile. "This is amazing Joey!"

"No, it's not," Hudson said, slapping her hands over her face as if to hide herself in shame. "If I give in to you, if I let you win, it means I wasn't strong enough. It means I'm weak. I let everyone down. This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to be right," Hudson said, unable to hold the truth back any longer. She had been in denial long enough. She leaned back, letting her head rest against the metal wall. "I don't know what to do Mary. I can't give in, I can't betray my friends."

"Listen to yourself Joey, you already believe it. You're fooling no one but yourself!" Mary said, taking Hudson's hands in hers. "Please look at me. Please."

Hudson weakly lifted her head, gazing into Mary's eyes.

"What's the point of holding onto something you know is wrong? Admitting you were wrong doesn't make you weak Hudson, it makes you wise. It makes you strong. Refusing to see the truth because of your pride? Refusing to learn from you mistakes? Letting your friends continue towards their own self-destruction? That is weakness. You can help them Joey, like I've helped you."

Hudson, again said nothing for a while, for she was truly conflicted. She was at war with herself. She was going through a radical change, and she didn't know how to deal with it. Her world had never been turned upside down like this before.

"You know, I heard a story about you Mary," Hudson said, sitting up a little straight. "They said you performed a miracle, that you somehow sensed a resistance ambush. That God showed you where they were. I didn't want to believe it, but I heard it from other prisoners. Even they believe you. You've always been honest with me Mary, please tell me, is that true?"

Mary nodded, even though she still felt unworthy of the Gift.

"Yes, all of it is true. I don't know why He chose me, and I don't know what He sees in me. Joseph is our Prophet, not me, but it is not my place to question the Will of God. I did what I did, and with God's help, I saved my life and Faith's."

"It's true, it's all true," Hudson repeated, looking away. Tears began to run down her face now, whether they were of physical exhaustion or anguish, Mary wasn't sure.

"What will you do Hudson? Only you can make this decision. Will you continue this road to madness, or do you want to take the next step to salvation?"

"I don't want to fight anymore," Hudson confessed. "I can't live this lie anymore Mary, I'm losing my mind."

"Are you willing to atone for your sins before John? Will you accept Joseph Seed as your Father?"

Hudson was silent. Even after everything she had said, she still couldn't find the strength to say it. Mary knew she wanted to, but it was her pride. Her pride was holding her back. At this point, she was holding onto nothing.

"It's just one word Joey. Just one word, and you can be free. Please, say it. I can't do it for you."

Mary was literally begging her, her heart beating a thousand times per second. Hudson closed her eyes, still remaining silent for a few more dragging moments. Then, she nodded weakly, just barely getting out the word.

"Yes."

Mary's heart leapt, a wave of relief rushing over. She surged forward, embracing Hudson. She had almost whispered the word, but Mary would take it. She said it, that's all that mattered.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me. You won't regret this, I swear," Mary said, not letting go yet.

"What happens now?" Hudson asked, her head still in a rush. It would take a quite a while to completely come down from that outburst.

"Well, I have to go get John. He has to hear your confession himself."

"Saying it to you wasn't enough?"

Mary shook her head. "I'm afraid not. You're a high profile sinner, and this is his region, so John must be the one. There must be a proper ceremony for your atonement. You'll be fine, I believe in you. You've already taken the hardest step," Mary said, rising and heading to the door. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Hudson was silent once more, still hardly able to believe what she had did. She had made a choice, one she never thought she'd make. Only time would tell if it would be the right one or not. Mary left her alone in the room, racing off to find John. She knew where he would be. Mary knew John didn't like to be disturbed when he was working, but this was a very pressing matter. Turning Hudson would be a major blow to the resistance, and she was sure John would want to see to it right away. He'd most likely make some public show of it. She got some pretty odd looks as she got further and further down, for it was uncommon to see Mary at this level of the bunker, especially running. Finally she came to the door of John's workroom, which was of course closed. She knocked on the door with her fist until it began to hurt. That's when she remembered the intercom.

"John! John!" she said, speaking loudly into the microphone. "I have great news! Get out here!"

"Mary?"

Mary spun around, coming face to face with John, who hadn't even entered his workroom yet. He almost scared her to death.

"Mary, what are you doing down here so out of breath?"

"John? Where's Rose?"

"I put her in a cell. I have some things to prepare before the confession begins, now what are you doing down here? I thought you were speaking to Hudson."

"I am, I was," Mary corrected herself. "That's what I'm here for. You need to come and see Hudson right away! She's agreed to atone!"

John gave her a bewildered look, like she just told him the sky was falling. He suddenly grabbed Mary by the shoulders.

"Are you sure? You're sure it's not a trick?"

A trick? Mary hadn't thought of that, but if Hudson was lying, she was the best liar Mary ever met. It had been one of the most sincere sounding confessions Mary had ever heard.

"I'm almost positive she's not lying, but go see for yourself if you don't believe me."

"Well why didn't you just start with that?" John asked, elated by the news.

"Well I—," Mary started, but was cut off as John brushed by her, dragging her along by the arm. "Ow!"

"Rose Cassidy can wait, I must hear this for myself," John said as Mary tried to keep up with him.

"Just try to be gentle when you speak with her, she's in a vulnerable place at the moment."

"We are speaking about Deputy Hudson, aren't we? You didn't confuse her for someone else?" John asked, half joking, although almost not believing the proud woman he dealt with was capable of such behavior.

"She had a bit of a breakdown, but if you push her you may make her angry. I don't want to lose her now."

"What are you implying Mary?"

"That you can be a bit . . . overzealous," Mary said, putting it as delicately as she could.

John chuckled, "I suppose that's true, but it's hardly an insult. I take pride in my devotion."

"As you should, but—."

"Don't worry Mary, I'll be sure not to overwhelm her."

Hudson paced back and forth in the confines of her tiny cell, anxiously awaiting the arrival of John. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to go through with this, but there was no chance of turning back now. She couldn't believe what she was doing, she couldn't believe the thoughts that had entered her head. Had she been brainwashed? Or had the truth been hidden from her all this time? As it happened, she didn't have to wait very long. Hudson took deep breaths as the door opened once more, this time both Mary and John Seed stepping into her tiny cell. John held a copy of the Word of Joseph in his hands. She mustered all her willpower for what would come next.

"My niece tells me you have seen the error of your ways, and wish to atone for your sins. Is this true? Have we finally gotten through to you?"

Hudson closed her eyes, giving a slight nod. "Yes."

"Look at me," John demanded, albeit calmly. "How can I believe what you say is the truth if you cannot look me in the eyes and tell me so?"

Hudson cringed, but she understood John's reasons. He wanted to be sure she wasn't lying just to get out of this. Mary held her hands up to her face in a silent prayer, Hudson opened her eyes, gazing back at John's.

"Yes. Yes, I will atone."

A wide smile appeared on John's face, while Mary let out a breath of relief.

"Guard! Radio Joseph, tell him Deputy Hudson has seen the light," John said.

"Right away John!" replied the guard, running off.

John outstretched his hand to the still shaking Hudson.

"Come out of there sister, you need be imprisoned no longer."

Before moving an inch, Hudson looked to Mary, who nodded. Hudson hesitantly reached out, taking John's hand and letting him lead her out of the cell.

"I know this is a daunting step, but you need not be afraid. We will guide you to salvation."

"You're making the right choice Joey," Mary said smiling, "I'm so glad you've come to your senses at last."

"Perhaps when Rose hears of this, she'll stop her misguided crusade," John added.

"Hopefully, but I have my doubts. Out battle with her is not yet over," Mary said back, knowing her gut feelings had been right so far.

"What will happen to me now?" Hudson asked.

"Now? Now you get some rest. In a real bed, not a metal floor. Tomorrow will be your atonement. Show her to a bed Mary, and get her some clothes that don't make her look like a prisoner."

"Of course, right this way deputy. I guess I'll have to stop calling you that," Mary happily said, leading her away.

"Wait," John said before they got too far.

Hudson turned worriedly. John lifted his arm in Hudson's direction, still holding the Word of Joseph. "I'd hate to deprive you of this," he said with a genuine smile.

Hudson stepped forward, taking the holy book from John's grasp.

"Go in peace sister, I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't look so impressed with yourself John," Mary teased.

John only shrugged, "We both worked hard for this Mary, you should feel proud yourself."

"Come sister," Mary said, tugging at her arm. "I'll show you to a bed."

Hudson remained quiet as Mary led her away from John and further into the bunker, away from the prisoner's cells. Hudson got some odd looks from Eden's Gate members as she passed, but since she was with Mary they asked no questions.

"This is wonderful, I can't tell you how glad I am that you decided to join our family."

"You're gonna let me out of my cell, just like that? I figured you'd keep me in there until I had atoned," Hudson said, honestly surprised.

"Why would we keep someone who has embraced Joseph's Word imprisoned? What kind of example would we be setting?" Mary asked rhetorically.

"What if I was lying? What if I said that just to get out of my cell?"

"That's why we have faith, and if you were, you'd be pretty stupid to be telling me that right now," Mary pointed out. "Besides, you stood before John Seed himself and said "Yes" sister, he can tell if you're being insincere. He has more experience than you can imagine."

"I think I can imagine well enough."

"That ugliness is behind you now sister," Mary said, noticing the comment. "You don't have to be afraid any longer. Not of me, not of John. We're your friends now. Your family. We only ever wanted to help you."

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry. I meant nothing by it."

Mary nodded in response, deciding to let the matter go. Mary had faith in Hudson, but she hoped doubt would not enter her heart, or try anything stupid in an effort to help Rose Cassidy. Often new converts have a hard time letting go of their old lives. Mary had to make sure Hudson would not be swayed by wicked powers who would lead her away from the light. The bunker was a vast structure, and many beds had been prepared that were not yet in use, for soon enough all members of Eden's Gate would have to reside there when the Collapse came. It was not difficult to find Hudson an open bed.

"Here you are," Mary said, stopping at a free bunk. "I'm almost certain this one isn't being used. I'll go get you some clothes right away, so no one thinks you're still a prisoner who somehow made it out of your cell."

"Wouldn't want to get shot now, after all this, that's for sure," Hudson said.

"Certainly not. Don't think such morbid thoughts any longer sister, you're safe now. Please, get some rest. You'll need all your strength and willpower for what comes next. You were no ordinary sinner Joey, you were quite the obstacle to our cause. If I know John, and I like to think I do, he'll want to make a big show of your atonement. He'll probably televise it, so everyone, even the resistance can see it. I hope that doesn't discourage you," Mary said, eyeing Hudson worriedly.

"Confessing to John was the hard part, and that's over," Hudson assured Mary. "I'll be fine, I swear. I'm not backing out now."

The words brightened up Mary's face, putting her mind at ease.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that, but facing John was not the hard part. Letting the Father into your heart, and admitting you were wrong, that was the hardest part," Mary said honestly. "I'll be right back with your clothes. Please don't go anywhere, for your own safety. They will actually shoot you," Mary warned as she backed away.

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid."

Hudson sighed, lying down on the mattress as Mary disappeared from sight, although she'd be back momentarily. It was the first real bed she had been on in days, and even though it was nothing special, it felt like a cloud compared to the metal floor she had been sleeping on the past few days. She was so exhausted, surely Mary wouldn't mind if she got some rest rather sooner than later. Despite the fact that all the passages she had read were constantly replaying in her head, Hudson fell asleep in a matter of minutes. By the time Mary returned, she was already out like a light. Mary placed her new clothes at the edge of the bed, smiling as she looked upon the sleeping deputy.

"Sleep well sister," she whispered gently. "May Joseph watch over and protect you, always. He is your Father now, and he will guide you to salvation.


	15. A Soul Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hudson's mind is at peace at least, but John has a favor to ask of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there's a Far Cry 3 reference in this chapter. See if you can find it!

The next morning came quickly, too quickly for Joey Hudson, who could've slept the whole day if they let her. Sadly, time waits for no one, and God's work would not do itself.

"Sister, wake up sister," came a voice, slowly stirring Hudson from her slumber, although she was still quite dazed. "I know the woods are lovely, dark, and deep, but it's time to wake up."

Finally the picture became clear. John Seed was standing above her, wearing a calm smile. She looked around, seeing all the other beds were empty. She was the first to sleep and the last to wake up. Not surprising, considering how exhausted she had been. She'd gotten a total of just a few hours of sleep in the past three days not including that night, and that was on a metal floor. She was still a little unnerved to be in John's presence, but that would fade in time.

"John, what time is it?"

"Nine o'clock about, I let you sleep in a bit," he said with a chuckle

"Where's Mary?" Hudson asked, noticing the priestess's absence.

"Still at my ranch. It's where we're going anyway, so there was no point in both of us leaving. How did you sleep?"

"Well," Hudson said honestly, "I feel clear for the first time in a long time. I'm ready for my atonement."

"That's wonderful news, but before we go, I was wondering if you'd help me with something."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, but first, get dressed," John said, gesturing to the clothes that Mary had let out for her the night before. "We can't have a sister of Eden's Gate roaming around dressed like a sinner. Come find me when you're done, I'll be waiting in the hall."

"Right, of course," Hudson said as John departed.

Hudson wasted no time in changing out of her prisoner garb and into her new Eden's Gate attire. It was just the simple recruit clothing, which is what she expected. Everyone had to start somewhere, but she felt just like when she first joined the police force as a rookie. Speaking of rookies, she knew Rose Cassidy would be heartbroken by her betrayal, or worse, want to kill her for it, but what was she supposed to do? Continue fighting for a cause she knew was wrong? She couldn't do that, she couldn't live a lie any longer. This all felt so strange to her, a few days ago the thought of wearing peggie clothes would have made her sick, but in those few days her life had changed in a way she could have never imagined. She felt so free, like she had finally reached absolution. Her entire life she was looking for something to complete her, but she never realized she had been looking in the wrong place. Perhaps if the peggies didn't portray themselves as so weird and strange she wouldn't have been so repulsed by them in the first place. She could have found the truth that much sooner. Then she realized she was still using the word "peggie" in her thoughts. Old habits die hard, but she would have to remove that word from her vocabulary. She was one of them now, after all. After she had completely changed, she went out to find John Seed, who was patiently waiting for her just like he said he was. Now that he was on her side, she had to admit John had an entirely new air around him. One that wasn't dangerous or menacing, but warm and welcoming. She had him pegged for a psychopath, but all this time, he really just wanted to help her.

"That outfit looks good on you sister. I'm glad I didn't listen to the naysayers who didn't think you were worth the trouble, who said we should give up on you. A few days ago I was your worst enemy. Now look at you. Look at what forgiveness can do."

"You said you wanted me to do a favor for you?" Hudson asked.

"Yes, please walk with me," John said, starting to walk down the hall with Hudson quickly joining him. "You atonement will begin soon sister, but before that, I wish you to speak to your former comrade in arms, Miss Rose Cassidy. So far, as I'm sure you know, she's been resilient and hostile to any effort to save her, just as you once were not long ago. I hope that seeing you with your new found faith may cause her to question the point of her struggle."

Hudson's heart sank, she was afraid this is what John wanted. Honestly, she didn't want to face Rose, for she knew how she would react. She saw this going one of two ways, either Rose would be heartbroken and distraught by Hudson's defection, or she would be enraged, and attack her on sight. She didn't want to see either outcome, but she knew she couldn't refuse John's wish.

"If that is what the Father requires of me," Hudson said back, feeling a violent twist in her stomach as she said those words. She meant what she said, but she had gone through such a radical change so quickly, leftover shreds of hatred and prejudice still lingered in her soul. Soon that part would be conquered however, and she could be truly free.

"That's good of you to say, but this what I require of you, not the Father," John said honestly, turning to her. He placed on hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. Hudson was quite tall for a woman, so they actually stood at about the same height. "This is a personal favor to me, not Joseph. As much as I want you to do this, I know how hard it must be for you to face her. You'll fear what she'll think, what she might do, or perhaps you still have your doubts. If you do, know there is no shame in that. Many do before they truly atone for their sins. Know that I will not be sending you in alone, I'll be right there beside you to face this threat."

"No, I have no doubts." Hudson said back, shaking her head. She was trying to impress John, but she meant it. Someone like Hudson would only switch sides if she knew for certain, beyond any doubt that her side was wrong, and that is what she had been shown.

John smirked, running his hand gently down the side of Hudson's smooth face. "Look at you, you're not even remotely recognizable from the stubborn, prideful soul that entered here days ago. It's like you've truly been reborn," John said proudly, both admiring her accomplishment and their own for not forsaking her. He sighed, lifting his hand from her face and resting it on her shoulder once more. "Still, I'm not blind to the strife that Rose might cause you if you see her again, so I will not order you to do this. If you wish to refuse, we will carry on with your atonement, no questions asked. There will be no hard feelings. Know that I would greatly appreciate it if you agreed, but the decision is yours."

Hudson saw true compassion in John's eyes, something she once thought impossible for him. It only showed her further how wrong she was about him and all of Eden's Gate, and instilled confidence in her that she had made the right choice to join their fold. Her reluctance to see Rose again had been overpowered by the desire not to let John down.

"Thank you, John. Mary once told me there was another side to you, but I never believed it. I thought you were a monster." Hudson said sincerely, truly humbled by his kindness.

"Only wearing the mask of one. People confuse the mask for my true face, even myself at time. I am plagued by sin sister, and I try my best to use that sin for a righteous cause, but sometimes I get lost in it. I forget that I'm not supposed to enjoy it. If not for Mary, I fear that sin would have swallowed me long ago. I can't imagine where, or who I'd be if not for her. God bless that girl," John sighed, becoming a bit embarrassed when he realized just how much he had shared, and with a former enemy no less. "I'm sorry about that, I don't mean to plague you with my own problems."

"No, I don't mind at all."

"So, will you do it?" John asked, getting back on subject.

Hudson nodded, wearing her best face of confidence. "I'll do it. Rose is my friend, and I want to help her as much as you, even if she hates me for it."

"That's what I like to hear sister." John said with a grin, continuing down the hall with his arm still around her. "Your selflessness will not be forgotten, I'll be right beside you."

"No," Hudson said suddenly. "As much as I'd like you there, I have to do this alone. If you're there it'll seem like you're controlling me. She has to see I made this decision myself, and that I can stand on my own. I have to meet her on equal ground, that's the only way she'll listen to me."

"If that's what you think is best, but know I won't be able to help you if she gets violent," John warned.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself."

Rose sat restless in her cell, boiling with more pent up anger and aggression than she could manage. During her first confession, she sat strapped to a chair, powerless to stop John as he tore away at her, exacting the price of sin from her soul. Granted, her threats and curses to John almost definitely just made things worse for her, but it felt good to defy that sadistic shithead. He was in an extraordinarily good mood during her confession, claiming that Hudson had converted, that she had finally seen the light. It had to be bullshit, it had to be. John was just trying to get in her head. The Hudson she knew would never buckle under the torture, and she would never buy into that peggie nonsense, but Hudson was no longer the woman she knew. The door to her cell opened, and Rose wondered which Seed it would be, Mary or John, or perhaps it would be Joseph come to have another session of story time. Even if Rose knew ahead of time what was really coming for her, she still could never brace herself enough for the shellshock she was about to feel. When she first saw Joey Hudson step in, her heart leapt, but it didn't take long to realize something was wrong. Why would they let her see Rose, especially alone? And why was she wearing peggie clothes? The door shut behind her quickly, and the two were left in an immediately uncomfortable silence.

"Hey Rose, it's good to see you again."

"Joey, are you alright? What's going on here?" Rose asked, not wanting to believe what John had told her could be the truth, but all signs were starting to point that way.

"John wanted me to come talk to you. He wants to help you, and so do I."

"Oh my God," Rose was horrified, taking a step back until she was up against the wall. "It's true, it's fucking true. Hudson, what the hell are you doing? What the fuck did they do to you?"

"I know this is hard for you to accept Rose, it was for me too," Hudson said, cutting straight to the point. "But they're right. Joseph is right. I didn't want to believe it either, but it's true. The end is coming Rose, it really is. It's all true. Eden's Gate is not the enemy. There's no point in fighting them."

"Holy fucking shit," Rose shook her head, stepping into the corner of her cell. "You sold us out? You? Jesus fucking Christ Hudson. I know they broke Pratt, but I thought you were tougher than that."

"They didn't break me Rose, they showed me the way. Mary and John helped me see how wrong I was, but I'm the one who made the choice to stop fighting and accept the Father. I did this of my own free will. I said "Yes". I chose to be free. I chose salvation."

"How could you Hudson? How the fuck could you? After everything they've done? This isn't you! This isn't the Joey Hudson I know! You can't give in to their lies and bullshit! You're betraying everything you know! Everyone you've ever met!"

"And what's the alternative, Rose?" Hudson countered, advancing on Cassidy. "Live a lie? Keep fighting for a lost cause, when I know in my heart that it's wrong? Let you destroy yourself and everyone else? No, I can't do that. I've been blind to the truth long enough, I'm not doing it anymore. If that makes me a traitor, then so be it."

Rose hated crying, absolutely hated it, but she couldn't stop her sadness, her tears welling up in her eyes as it became clear Hudson had been lost. The strongest woman she ever met, and Eden's Gate stole her away. They had truly taken everything now. All was lost. Cassidy could withstand a lot of pain, but this? Hudson might as well have stabbed her in the heart, because that's what this felt like.

"Please, Joey," Rose begged, shaking her head in denial. "You can't do this, please! We were friends."

"We still are friends! That's why I'm doing this! You think I'd be here if I didn't care about you? I want to save you Rose, like Eden's Gate saved me. All you have to do is say yes!"

That did it. The distraught Rose couldn't take it anymore. Hudson's betrayal was more than she could bear. They were more than partners, they were friends. Good friends. She was closer to Hudson than any of the others. She had always treated Rose like an equal. Despite the fact that Rose had served in the army, many other officers still gave her shit for being a rookie, Pratt being among them. Not only that, but there weren't many other young women in their police department, and disrespect and downright sexism were more rampant than anyone cared to admit. Rose was tough as nails, but she was a rookie as well as a woman, so putting up with it all had taken its toll on her. Hudson was the one to say that the women of the department had to stick together, that they were like sisters, yet it was her to stab Rose in the back. Jacob had broken Pratt with his mind games, but she knew he didn't really buy any of it, he was just too afraid of Jacob. Burke on the other hand was so pumped up with bliss it made him into a docile kitten. Hudson was the first to truly turn against her. To betray her. Her, of all the fucking people. It was too much. Her pent up rage from earlier and all this mental anguish mixed together like fire and gasoline. Her blood came to a boil, hotter than it ever had been before. Her fuse had been lit, her infamous temper flared and ignited. Hudson knew it was coming, and braced herself.

Rose exploded like an atomic bomb, unleashing her wrath like a wave of radioactive, nuclear hellfire. Her sin had totally consumed her, just as John feared.

She let out a pained, tear filled scream as she bolted forward, grabbing Hudson and violently throwing her up against the wall. Hudson, however, was also a trained fighter, and she wasn't going to let Rose beat on her. Hudson knew Rose had been in the army, and if she was calm and collected, she probably could have bested Hudson in hand to hand combat, but Rose was not in her right state of mind. She had no control over herself any more than she did an active volcano. Rose lunged at her former friend in a reckless rage, leaving herself wide open to a counter attack. Hudson defended herself, delivering a powerful knee into Rose's stomach as she charged. Rose's eyes went wide, letting out a weak, desperate gasp, for the air had been taken right from her lungs. Rose fell to her knees, unable to continue. John had been keeping tabs on the situation, and began opening the door as soon as things turned violent. When he finally got the door open, he was impressed to see his help wasn't even needed. Cassidy had given Eden's Gate so much trouble, and Hudson had incapacitated her all by herself. Granted, Rose had let her guard down, but it was still quite a feat.

"My God, you really can handle yourself. You really knocked the wind out of her," said an honestly shocked John.

"Yeah," Hudson said simply, for her focus was still on her former partner.

Rose sobbed violently, coughing in agony as she fell over on her side, clutching her body in pain. The fight was over before it even began, Rose's flame had been snuffed out in an instant. Rose felt humiliated as well as betrayed. This was a nightmare. Not only had she been imprisoned, but one of her best friends had turned against her. Rose's world was falling apart around her, and there was nothing she could do but scream and throw insults.

"You . . . backstabbing . . . whore," Rose cried in between breaths, struggling to speak. "Fucking . . . cunt! You said . . . we were sisters!"

Rose was hurting Hudson in the only way she still could, with her words, and they were more painful than any knee to the gut could ever be. It was like an army of wasps had stung Hudson all at once in every part of her body, inside and out. It was tearing her apart to see Cassidy break down and cry like this, but maybe this pain is what she needed. It was just like John said, salvation could only come through suffering.

"Well, that wasn't quite the result I'd hoped for," John said with a sigh. "But I'd say you definitely gave her something to think about, at least. Come out of there."

Hudson turned away from Rose in silence. She couldn't look at her any longer, it was excruciating. She stepped out of the cell, and John closed the door without saying a word to the distraught Rose, for he knew she wouldn't be listening anyway. Nothing anyone could say could calm her now. The only thing to do was wait until she got a hold of herself. The door shut tight, leaving Rose to cry herself sick. She never felt more alone than she did right then. Hudson had abandoned her, or at least that's what she thought. In truth, Hudson was just as heartbroken as her, and wanted nothing more than to help her. Before that, however, she had her own salvation to think about. The time for her atonement had come at last.


	16. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally arrived for Hudson's atonement, which John plans to broadcast all over the county. Everything seems to be according to plan until an uninvited guest decides to crash the party.

When John Seed and Joey Hudson finally arrived at the ranch, Mary and many of her brothers and sisters were there to greet them. Everything had been prepared for Hudson's atonement, and it was set to broadcast everywhere in Hope County. Hudson had to admit she was rather nervous, but seeing the smiling Mary helped greatly to put her mind at ease, If it weren't for her, Hudson would still be an ignorant sinner, blind to the wisdom of the Father. Even if Mary wasn't to be the one to perform the atonement, it did Hudson a world of good knowing that the priestess would at least be in attendance. In this, a major turning point in her life, what she needed more than anything else was a friend to guide her.

"You certainly kept us waiting," Mary said to John as he stepped out of his car, although she was far too excited to frown at him. "I was starting to wonder if something had gone wrong."

"The bunker is barely a few miles from here, what could possibly have gone wrong," John replied as Hudson stepped out as well.

"Do I really need to remind you what happened just a few days ago?" Mary asked, hoping she wouldn't have to spell it out.

"What happened?" Hudson asked, for she had not heard about it, being trapped in her cell for the past few days.

"John and I were ambushed and almost killed," Mary said plainly, answering for John. "So excuse me for being a bit concerned. Hope County is not the peaceful place it once was."

"Well, don't worry," John began, approaching Mary. "We were just a bit late because I wanted our new sister to have a talk with Rose Cassidy. I was hoping that her friend might be have a better chance of talking some sense into her."

"And how did that go?" Mary looked to Hudson eagerly.

"Not so good," Hudson sighed. "I can't remember the last time I saw anyone so angry. I couldn't make her listen, no matter how hard I tried. I knew she would react this way, she thinks I've betrayed her, even though I only want to help."

"I see," Mary said.

The news was disappointing, but this was still a wonderful day. Mary wasn't about to let anything spoil her mood. In times like these, she had to take her happiness where she could find it. This was a time of great triumph, but also great tragedy. There would be more death and sorrow after this day, Mary was sure of that, but the night is darkest just before the dawn. No matter the obstacles, they would prevail, and with the conversion of Joey Hudson, they were one step closer.

"Well, let's not dwell on it," Mary said, her smile appearing again. "There will be plenty of time for that later. This is a joyous occasion, not a somber one."

Mary took Hudson by the hand and led her away from the vehicles, toward where the atonement would take place. It was a very similar setup to the one a few days ago when they had made their first broadcast, the red carpet with the sins listed every few feet more appropriate than ever. Without further delay, everyone took their positions, and the atonement would now begin. Before the ritual actually began, however, John had to deliver an introduction to everyone who might be tuning in on television. He wanted to make absolute certain that they knew what they were seeing.

"Nervous?" Mary whispered to Hudson, as the final preparations were being made.

"A little," Hudson whispered back, keeping her eyes locked on John.

"You'll be fine. It's going to hurt, but you'll be fine."

"I'm guessing you didn't have to go through this, seeing as you were born into Eden's Gate."

In response, Mary pulled up her sleeve, revealing the mark of the Project to Hudson, which had been burned into her skin. Hudson stared at the brand, then shot a glance to Mary in a slight astonishment. How had she not noticed that before?

"You had to atone?"

"Is that really so surprising to you? We were all born of sin, even the Father. We all must carry the mark. We all must bear the pain. Even me, even my father. We're all equal here sister."

When the cameras were up and running, John got the signal, and the show was underway. The cameras were pointed at John, standing on the opposite end of the carpet from Hudson and Mary. At first, the shot would be on only him, planning to gradually make his way down the carpet towards the two women. He wanted to save the reveal of Hudson as a surprise.

"Greetings sinners," John began, wearing that instantly recognizable smile of his. "That's right, this message is for you. Today, we have something special for you. Something very, very special."

"I wish he'd just get to it," Hudson sighed, "Your uncle certainly has a talent for drawing things out."

"Honestly, I quite enjoy his theatrics," Mary said with a smile. "No more talking now."

The signal was being broadcast everywhere in the county, and in Pastor Jerome's church, the TV had been left on. The resistance knew John liked to make his little announcements, and as hard as they were to sit through, no matter how much they hated looking at his smug, patronizing face, it was better to know what was going on, to know what was coming. John knew they'd be watching for exactly this reason, and he would be a fool not to use it to his advantage. Even so, the television wasn't being paid attention to at all times, seeing as it was just static and white noise the majority of the time. The one to spot the live broadcast was Nick Rye, who had fled his home with his pregnant wife after his plane was stolen, taking shelter in Pastor Jerome's church along with so many others. As much as he hated leaving his house to be overrun by the peggies, he knew if they stayed there, they'd either be captured or killed.

"Hey, hey! Look at this!" said Nick Rye, drawing the attention of all the others. "John Seed's on the TV!"

"Oh shit," said Nick's wife, Kim, who had an especially bad feeling about this.

Mary May turned her head in the direction of the TV, an anxious expression appearing on her face. "Oh hell, what's that bastard up to now?" she asked to herself, joining the others in front of the screen. A big part of her didn't even want to give him the time of day, but she

"I'd like to have all of your attention, you're going to want to see this. Or, maybe you don't want to, but you do need to. That is certain." John continued, beginning to walk down the aisle as he spoke, the camera following him closely so not to give away the surprise. "Here's another certainty for you. The Collapse is coming, and there are only two paths left for you to take, salvation, and death. Those are your only options."

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard all this shit before," Mary May said impatiently, waiting for John to get to the point.

"Now, I know you've all heard this before," John said, eerily repeating Mary May's words to her. "I know you all must be sick of me saying it, but what else I can do? You refuse to listen. You refuse to say yes. You test my faith." John stopped suddenly, breathing in a deep sigh. "Thankfully, every time I begin to lose hope, something comes along to remind me that all is not lost, that at least some of you are willing to say yes, and that makes it all worth it."

John then gestured to his right, guiding the camera away from him and towards the true star of the show. Deputy Joey Hudson came on screen, although it was quite different from her first appearance those few, long days ago. Her hands were not bound, her mouth not taped shut. She stood next to Mary of her own free will, dressed in the clothing of Eden's Gate. She stood silently, still waiting for her turn to speak. Some at the church were stunned, some were horrified, and others didn't even know how to react.

"You see, Joey Hudson is no longer our prisoner, she's one of us. She has cast away her sinful past and embraced the teachings of the Father, as I hope all of you will."

"Dear God . . ." was all Jerome could say.

Mary May couldn't believe it. Hudson had joined the peggies? Joey fucking Hudson? How was this possible? There were few people who harbored as much hatred for Eden's Gate as Hudson, save for Mary May herself and a few others. She wanted to believe this was some kind of trick, but she knew in her heart this was real. Every day they lost more and more, but Hudson would be one of the worst blows. John, the cunning bastard that he is, knew that, and wanted to make sure everyone saw Deputy Joey Hudson turn traitor. She was a rallying force for the resistance. The possibility of freeing her gave them all a reason to fight, but now she had joined her captors. The impossible had happened. Joey Hudson, a woman they all looked up to, had become a peggie. Mary May felt like she had been shot in the gut. She couldn't watch this anymore.

"Benedict Arnold," Kim Rye said, disgusted.

"Damn, that's called Stockholm syndrome, right?" said Nick.

"No," said Mary May, clenching her fist. "It's called being a traitorous bitch. Fuck!" she screamed and spun around, storming out of the church. Mary May couldn't take this much longer. She felt like this war had been lost before it even began. What was even the point? Every day was another defeat. But she couldn't give in, she just couldn't. Her father would never forgive her.

John took his place in front of Joey Hudson now, holding out the Word of Joseph in front of him. Mary stood off to the side, for her presence would simply interfere. She had to let Hudson stand on her own. Hudson took a deep breath. This was it. This was her moment.

"Our devoted," John began, never looking away from Hudson for a second. "We are gathered here to bear witness to those willing to atone for their sins. Will you, Joey Hudson, place your hand upon the Word of Joseph, and renounce your sins and admit your transgressions?"

"Yes," Hudson said with confidence, placing her hand on the holy book. "Yes I will."

"Do you solemnly swear to accept Joseph as your father and savior, to spread his teachings and, if necessary, sacrifice your own life to serve his Will?"

"Yes."

"Do you pledge yourself to Eden's Gate, now and forever, and accept its brothers and sisters as your own?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear that everything you have said today is the truth and nothing but the truth, may you burn in Hell if you are lying?"

"Yes."

"Perfect," John smiled, "Just one more thing. You're almost there sister."

John looked off screen, to where a small fire had been started for this purpose alone. One of their brothers was holding a red hot branding iron to the flames, the symbol of Eden's Gate attached to the end. John gestured for the iron to be passed to him. Hudson looked to Mary, who gave her a reassuring nod of confidence. Hudson took a deep breath, bracing herself for the pain she was about to feel. The member carefully handed off the iron to John, who now turned back to Hudson, holding the iron so she could clearly see what was coming to her. Two Eden's Gate members appeared behind her to hold her in place, so she wouldn't shake too much while being branded.

"Are you ready sister?"

"Yes."

"Pull up your sleeve."

Hudson did as she was told, and waited for the inevitable searing pain. She would try her best not to close her eyes, for she felt that would be a sign of weakness. She watched as John lowered the searing hot piece of metal closer and closer to her skin, wishing he'd just get it over with. No amount of preparation could properly ready herself for this. When the iron finally touched her skin, she suffered pain unlike any she had ever felt. She had been burned before, but not with this kind of intensity. She cringed violently, her brothers doing her best to hold her in place. She did her best to keep herself from crying out, but it was practically impossible. Her skin was being scorched by red hot metal. John held the iron in place for several dragging, agonizing seconds before lifting it up from her now damaged skin. The Eden's Gate cross had been burned into Hudson's being forever. She struggled to stay on her own two feet when the members let her go, swaying uneasily back and forth. The heat may have been gone but Hudson still felt the burning. She could feel her searing skin peeling and flaking off, and suddenly the pain was more intense than ever. She fought the urge to curse, knowing that would be greatly frowned upon, especially during her own atonement. So she suffered in silence, until John took hold of her by the shoulders. Hudson weakly looked up at him, her free hand still squeezing her wrist.

"It's over, your atonement is complete. "The pain will linger for a time, but now you're one of us. Your sins have been burned away, you have been cleansed by righteous fire. You're free. Congratulations, sister."

John saw Mary approaching, moving aside so she too could welcome their new sister. Mary felt like hugging her, but knew that would only cause Hudson more pain, so she too placed her hand on Hudson's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, if anyone had any doubts of your true allegiance, they're surely gone now. I know there's still much troubling you, but you should be happy for yourself, even if it's just for a moment. You made the right choice. You've chosen salvation."

Hudson tried her best to ignore the pain, forcing a smile back at Mary. Then she caught a glimpse of something unusual, off in the distance behind Mary. She looked past the woman in front of her, focusing on the figure standing on the roof of the ranch. A hooded woman, wielding a bow and drawing back an arrow. Hudson recognized the huntress just in time, and she knew without a doubt what she was there for. Jess Black let loose an arrow right at them.

"Get down!" Hudson screamed, grabbing Mary's hand and trying to pull her to the ground.

The slight movement was enough to make the arrow miss Mary's heart, but not by much. The arrow struck the unsuspecting Mary right in the shoulder, punching straight through her body and out the other side. A look of shock overtook her face as Hudson pulled her to the ground, having no idea what happened. Only then did the pain hit her. Mary screamed and squirmed in agony, staring horrified at the arrowhead that had pierced her body. The pain only lasted for a short moment though, and suddenly she felt completely numb, like her body was shutting down. The arrow had been poisoned. Mary fell unconscious in Hudson's arms as John rushed to their side.

"Mary? Mary?!" John panicked, trying to shake Mary awake, but she was unresponsive.

"The arrow was poisoned!" Hudson said to John.

Jess attempted a hasty escape, but every gun on the ranch was trained on her after that little stunt. She knew this was likely a suicide mission, but at least she would die making a difference. A bullet struck her leg and she tumbled down and off the roof, crashing to the hard ground below. Eden's Gate members surrounded her in an instant. One member raised his revolver, about to plant a bullet in Jess' skull, when another stopped him.

"No," said the man, placing his hand on his ally's arm. "Bring her to John."

Hudson put her ear to Mary's chest, still able to hear her heartbeat. She was still alive, but the poison had put her in a comatose state. Hudson had no way of knowing how much poison had made it into Mary's bloodstream, so she had no idea what her chances of survival were. All she could do was try to stanch the blood flow from her body. Trying to remove the arrow would just increase the blood loss, and she might accidentally spread more poison trying to pull the arrow through her shoulder. John felt powerless, for he could nothing but watch. Soon a medic arrived at their side, and Hudson backed off to let him do his job, for she only had very basic medical training. Mary's wound was far beyond her, but she had done what she could. All she could do now was pray for her survival. Hudson and John turned to the sounds of curses and cries of pain, to see Jess Black being dragged in their direction.

"Let me go you fucks!" the injured huntress screamed futilely. She had heard stories about John's vicious wrath, and now she was at his mercy. Honestly, she would have preferred being shot to death than to what she knew what was coming.

Jess would get to see that wrath in action, for as soon as John laid eyes on Jess, his eyes turned to fire. Hudson eyed John worriedly as he rose up to face the assassin. Even if Mary lived, there was no way Jess was making it out of this alive. She had tried to assassinate Joseph's daughter. Some actions were just unforgivable. Jess and Hudson knew each other prior to all of this, and in her past life, Hudson rather liked the huntress. But that was all over now. There was only one acceptable punishment for this crime. Death. Hudson understood that, even agreed with it, but she feared that what John had planned for her was so much worse than death. She remembered what John said about not letting his sin consume him, but Jess had committed a crime so serious that John's wrath would be stronger than ever, and anything John did to Jess, no matter how cruel or sadistic, would be justified. Hudson knew Mary wouldn't have wanted that, but Mary wasn't there to stop him this time, and it was possible she would never be there ever again. There was no one to keep John's wrath in check now, and no one was going to help Jess Black. Everyone knew she was doomed to a painful death, even she knew it.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" John asked Jess seriously, not understanding her decision. "All she ever did was try to fucking help you! Why kill her?! Why not me?!"

"Help us?! She was a manipulative cunt!" Jess lashed out, fearless in the face of certain death.

John eyes flared, raising his fist and striking Jess across the face. It was a hard hit, but the guards kept Jess standing. Jess lifted her head, her mouth and nose bloodied from the blow. Hudson wanted to hit Jess herself for saying that. She certainly wasn't making things easier for herself.

"She was the best of all of us!" John screamed, as if she were already gone. "She was kind! She was good! I loved her!" John cried, hitting Jess again with all of his might.

This time Jess fell to her knees from the impact, blood spilling out from her mouth. Breathing hard, she looked to Hudson, who was staring right at her, still kneeling on the ground next to Mary, soaked in her blood.

"What the fuck are you looking at bitch?" Jess spat blood, not caring at all how much more painful she was making her end. "My only regret is that I didn't kill you too like I wanted, you fucking—."

John silenced Jess with a sharp kick to the face, spilling her blood all over the ground. Jess hung there limply, but the guards raised her to face John again.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me," Jess panted, managing a cruel smile. "None of it's going to help her. It might take a few days, but she'll die. The poison will make sure of that. Torture me all you want, it doesn't matter. She's gonna die, and there's nothing you can do. So do your worst, you evil fuck!"

John looked down at the beaten and bruised Jess Black with pure rage, wanting nothing more than to bleed every last drop of blood from her body, but something was stopping him. He could do whatever he desired to Jess and no one would stop him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. He turned his head back to look at Mary for a moment, lying there on the ground while the medic tried to save her life. She would hate to see him like this. It was so tempting to let his sin consume him, to take all his anger out and torture Jess to death, but he couldn't let that happen. Mary wouldn't want that, even for the woman who tried to murder her. The last thing she would have wanted was for John to lose himself because of something that happened to her, and John knew that. Mary would want him to show mercy, but Jess couldn't be allowed to live. Not after this. Every member of Eden's Gate there wanted her dead for this. They wanted blood. He sighed, coming to his decision. He turned back to Jess now, who was still awaiting her punishment.

"So, what'll it be Johnny?" Jess mocked him. "Skin me? Burn me alive like my parents? Go on, I don't give a shit."

John didn't answer her, at least, not with words. He leaned over, taking the hunting knife from Jess' belt. He held it to her face so she could see it, the sharp edge gleaming in the sunlight.

"How many of my brothers and sisters do you think you've killed with this knife?" He asked simply.

"That's it? You're gonna gut me? Rip out my intestines?" Jess asked, trying to sound disappointed. "Come on, you can do better than that."

John nodded in agreement. "You're right, that would be predictable."

Jess just stared at him, honestly confused.

"What the fuck are—."

John cut her off again, this time by plunging the knife deep inside her chest. Jess let out a final, stunned gasp as the blade pierced her heart, the same manner in which she tried to kill Mary. John held her in place for a few long seconds, while the crowd, Hudson included, watched on with astonishment. No one was more surprised than Jess. Finally, John released the huntress, letting her lifeless corpse fall face first to the ground. Jess's body lied right next to Hudson, staring back at the deputy with dead, empty eyes that were once so very full of life. Hudson turned away, more than a little disturbed. The killing was cold, ruthless even, but John had given her a quick death, which is more than she ever expected. She supposed she was happy for that, for it was the best possible outcome Jess could hope for. It seemed savage, but in reality it was a mercy.

John tossed the knife away, letting it clatter to the ground next to Jess' body. John then turned back to Mary, kneeling down next to his fallen niece. Hudson, meanwhile, scooched away from the corpse, for the blood was starting to spread.

"How is she?" John asked the medic.

"Well, she's stable, but I can't do anything more about that poison. It's all up to her now," he replied.

"What are her chances?" John asked bluntly.

"I don't know," The medic said honestly. "But if anyone can beat it, I'd say it's her."

John nodded solemnly, rising to his feet. "Someone dispose of that," he said, gesturing to the body of Jess Black. "Bury it, burn it, I don't care. Take Mary to her room, it's where she'd be most comfortable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that chapter was hard to write, and not just because it was challenging. Jess Black is probably my favorite character in the game and definitely my favorite companion, so writing her death was pretty hard for me, but sadly she had to go. There is no way she'd ever live in peace with Eden's Gate. I think I gave her a pretty good death, but God was that rough. Sorry if I made any of you sad, but trust me, no one's sadder than me. RIP Jess Black. First major character death, and there will be plenty more to come.
> 
> As usual, I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback!


	17. Testing Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hudson and John are worried sick about Mary, staying with her in her room, when Joseph appears to make a shocking announcement that will change Eden's Gate forever.

It had been over an hour since the assassination attempt on Mary Seed, and John and Joey Hudson stood anxiously at Mary's bedside. Normally Hudson, who was just an initiate, wouldn't be permitted entry during such a sensitive time, but she was the only reason Mary was currently still breathing. Hudson couldn't help but feel responsible for Mary's situation, even though she had done all she could. Although Mary was unconscious, she looked very much uncomfortable, like she was in pain. Her body was obviously trying to fight off the poison, and while anything was possible, her would-be assassin Jess Black was a master huntress, and knew her poisons well. The odds were not in Mary's favor. That said, Mary was young, her body and mind strong. If anyone could survive something like this, it was her. The day had started off so well for everyone, and in a blink of an eye it had turned into a nightmare. John had informed all everyone not to disturb them, so when the door suddenly opened, the distraught John lashed out immediately.

"I thought I told you no—." he started, but stopped abruptly when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

Joseph Seed had made yet another unannounced appearance. Considering it was his daughter who had been nearly killed, John shouldn't have been surprised to see his brother, but his mind was far too preoccupied about Mary's situation to think about such things.

Hudson, who had been sitting with her back to the doorway, turned around in her chair, not expecting to see the Father arrive so out of nowhere. She figured that if he was coming, they would get some sort of notice, but Joseph seemed to have a liking to surprise visits. It had not been the first time Hudson had been in the presence of the Father, obviously, but it was the first time as an ally, rather than an enemy. Immediately overwhelmed and embarrassed, she wasn't sure how to react in his presence. Should she bow? Should she fall to her knees? She wasn't sure. Even though she was officially a sister of Eden's Gate, and she had the brand to prove it, she hadn't even begun her final pilgrimage. Yet here she was, a brand new initiate, in the presence of two Heralds and the Father himself, and she didn't even know the proper etiquette. It wasn't the first time in her life she felt like a fraud, but that didn't make the encounter any easier to deal with. She figured the best thing to do was remain silent, and hopefully be neither seen nor heard.

"Joseph," John said, short of breath. "I wasn't expecting you," he added quickly, only after he said it did he realize how stupid he sounded.

"Hello John," Joseph said simply, his eyes quickly turning to his comatose daughter.

Even with his own child on the verge of death, Joseph remained collected and stoic. There was no crack in his façade, if it was even a façade at all. Perhaps he was just that confident of Mary's survival, or maybe he knew his followers needed to see a strong composure from their leader in this difficult time. Either way, his presence was dominating as ever. Joseph made his way over to Mary, bending over the bed to gaze at her pained face. Mary's body was giving the poison a hell of a fight, but whether or not that resilience would be enough to see her through this ordeal remained to be seen.

"Four times," Joseph began, gently laying his hand on Mary's face. "Four times now the faithless have tried to take my daughter's life, and never once did she hesitate. Even upon constant threat of death she showed no fear, yet God continues to test her. God is not always kind, even to his most devoted, and still, the worst is yet to come. The road will only more daunting from here, the price will be great, but at the end there will be salvation," he said, turning to his brother now. "There will be salvation."

"Joseph?" John asked, not sure what his brother was talking about.

"John, I know how greatly you care for Mary, but you have a region to govern. Do what you came here to do."

"But, Mary," John protested.

"There's nothing you can do to help her John, this trial is hers and hers alone. This is not Mary's end. She will not die here. God still has plans for her."

"How could you be so sure?" John asked, boldly questioning Joseph. "This is your daughter. Your only child. How can you be so cold? Aren't you concerned about her?"

"Of course I'm concerned," Joseph said, overlooking his offense in light of the situation. "But I have faith, John. God has shown me Mary's future, we discussed this, remember?" Joseph said, approaching his brother. "This is God testing our faith John. A test to see if we will falter, to see if we will doubt his word, but I still have faith. Do you?"

"Of course I do," John said strongly.

"Prove it. Mary's fate is not in your hands, it never was. Admit you are powerless and leave Mary to God's will. If you trust God, leave, and do what he put you on this Earth to do. We all have our roles to play John, and yours is not here. Now go."

John hated to leave Mary, but Joseph was right. He shouldn't be sitting in a room leaving the sinners to run amok, he should be out with his people, making a difference. They needed him now more than ever.

"Yes Joseph, of course," John said, turning to leave the room.

Hudson hastily got up as well, following John's lead.

"Not you child," said Joseph suddenly.

Hudson froze, her face going white. She knew he was talking to her, but she had no idea how to respond. She looked to John, who offered no response. Neither had a clue of what Joseph could want, but there was no refusing Joseph's wishes. She slowly turned to the Father, acknowledging her presence for the first time.

"You stay. I want to speak with you."

She wanted to ask why, but quickly thought better of it. She simply nodded in a slight bow, bringing her hands together in front of her. "Yes, Father."

Joseph nodded to John, who took his leave, closing the door behind him. Joseph now looked to Hudson again, who remained still.

"Please, sit," he said, pointing to the chair Hudson had risen from.

Hudson sank back into the chair, nervously awaiting Joseph's words.

"A few days ago, you were a snake in our garden, You wished to destroy us. You hated us. You thought we were insane."

"Yes, Father," Hudson admitted, her eyes trained on the ground. "I was misguided. I was blind."

"Yes, but now you can see. Can't you?"

"Yes, Father."

"Then look at me child," Joseph commanded. "You are not speaking to the floor, you are speaking to me."

Hudson breathed in, shifting her gaze to meet Joseph's.

"It's fitting that you were the one to save my daughter's life. Your ultimate act of redemption. The savior of a savior. A strange, ironic position to be in, but even saviors need protectors."

"I only did what anyone else would have done," said Hudson, not wanting to take credit, especially because she still felt she had failed in her attempt to protect Mary.

"But it was not someone else, it was you. With that act alone you have cast away any doubt that anyone had regarding your loyalty. I know it may seem like chance, but you being Mary's savior was no accident. It was always meant to be you, and it will continue to be you."

"Father?" Hudson asked, not understanding.

"From this day on, you are not to leave Mary's side. You will be her personal bodyguard. This is to be your role."

Shock would not be a strong enough word to describe Hudson's expression at the news. It was a glorious honor, but such a demanding task, and Hudson was doubtful she deserved it.

"But Father, what about my pilgrimage? I have yet to walk the path," Hudson pointed out.

"Sometimes exceptions have to be made. Besides, the pilgrimage is to test one's dedication to the Project, as well as their willpower and strength. I think you have already displayed both more than well enough. Besides, you have training in combat and other useful skills most of my children do not have, and you share a very unique relationship with Mary. She was the one to guide you to salvation, and due to that you feel indebted to her. I know you will give your life for her if you need to, without question. I can think of no one better suited to be her personal guard."

"I do not feel I have atoned for my past sins enough to deserve this honor," Hudson said honestly. "A member of the Chosen would be more deserving."

"The Chosen already have a role, as does everyone else, but you. Now I am giving you one. This is not an offer child, this is a mandate. This is what God has chosen for you. You cannot refuse it. This was always your destiny."

After a lengthy pause, Hudson nodded, feeling grateful but also guilty. She wasn't convinced she deserved the honor, but she dared not challenge the Father any further.

"Yes, Father," Hudson eventually agreed. "I will protect your daughter with my life."

"Good. Mary's going to need all the support she can get, for her role is far from finished. Mine, however, is coming to its end." Joseph said plainly.

Hudson titled her head, looking at Joseph strangely. She didn't know what to make of what he had just said.

"We all have a role child, we all have a destiny in this world. None of us can control our destiny. Not even me. When I first started the project, I was convinced I would be it's only leader, that I would lead us the whole way to Eden's Gate. Now, I see I was wrong. It was my destiny to start the project, but not to finish it. Soon my role, and my fulfilled my purpose. After that, Mary will become the new prophet."

"Are, are you saying you will step down?"

"No my child, I am saying my life will soon come to an end. I am destined to die before the end comes. This is God's will, and we cannot change it."

Hudson rose from her chair in an instant, her expression changing from one of astonishment to that of pure horror.

"What?! B-but you can't die! You wrote in your book that you would be the one to lead us to Eden's Gate! You were supposed to be the one!"

"Such was the belief at the time, yes, but God has shown me visions of my death. I'd hoped they were dreams at first, but with Mary's own prophetic visions strengthening, I am now certain she is to become the new Prophet. Soon she will succeed me. It is merely a question of time."

"I can't believe this!" Hudson broke down, collapsing back into her chair. She held her head in her hands for a few painfully long moments before speaking again. "How many people know this?"

"Just the Heralds and you. Not even Mary herself knows yet."

"Why haven't you told her? And why are you telling me?"

"Because Mary will try to stop it, and she can't. Even if she manages to, she will be going against the will of God, and that will lead to horrible consequences. We must put our faith in his plan, and this is his plan. I am telling you because you must brace yourself for it, and be there for Mary when she needs your guidance most."

Hudson felt like she was on fire. This news had totally and completely overwhelmed her. She thought everything had been made certain for her, and now it seemed everything was up in the air once more.

"What else were you wrong about?" Hudson thought out loud. "If we cannot trust some of it, how can we trust any of it?"

Joseph suddenly surged forward, grabbing onto Hudson's shoulders in a rush. The stunned Hudson did nothing as Joseph forced her to her feet, penetrating her with a fierce, authoritative glare.

"That book was written by a man, not a God. I was wrong, I admit it. I misunderstood God's message, but now I do not. The path to salvation is clear, and that is all that matters. Nothing has changed! Nothing!" Joseph proclaimed, shaking her a bit. "You must not falter, you must not hesitate, you must not lose faith. Mary will need you to be strong, so you can make her strong. I need to know I can count on you child."

Joseph's words knocked Hudson back into reality. He was right, the plan had not changed. Hudson had not expected such a vital role to be given to her, but she knew she could not turn it down.

"Yes, Father. You can count on me. I'll support Mary as best I can, and I will never leave her side."

Joseph nodded, satisfied, but did not yet release his firm grasp on Hudson. "Good, I'll inform John of your new responsibilities. Be strong, my child. I may know my fate, but there is still work to be done. And it will be done."

Joseph took one more long look at his daughter before stepping out of the room to leave Hudson standing alone. Hudson didn't watch him leave, only hearing the door close beside her. She just stared at Mary, the New Prophet, wondering how she'd be able to keep such a secret from her. It was very possible that by the time she woke up, her father would already be dead. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Mary handle that news, but she would be there to bear the worst of it. Joseph had placed an enormous amount of faith in Hudson, and she would not let him or Mary down. For now, all she could do was wait until Mary woke up, for now she was more confident than ever that Mary would survive this ordeal.


	18. She Has Risen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary finally awakens from her coma, but to some truly distressing news. A changed woman, Mary's path has only become more difficult. Yet, for some reason, she is unafraid. She is not the same girl she was.

Slain brothers and sisters of Eden's Gate lied all around the bunker. The deafening alarm blared, but few were alive to hear it. Rose Cassidy had managed a daring escape, and at the worst possible time. Joseph Seed, the Prophet, stood defiantly against the bloodthirsty sinner, the hot barrel of a revolver pressed to his head.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it. Take my life. My death was always destined. It will make no difference. My daughter will carry on the Project in my stead. At the most, you'll slow it down for a few futile moments. It won't save you. Nothing will save you. Nothing except forgiveness."

Joseph stared down Rose Cassidy as she held his fate in her hands, unafraid to meet his end. In fact, he's expecting it. Perhaps however, it's not too late for her.

"Don't you, see child? This is your final chance to heed Mary's words. I saw in a vision that I was to die here today, but you can prove me wrong. You can still save yourself and everyone you love. You can show the world I was wrong, and you can be forgiven. But if you pull that trigger, if you take my life, if you let yourself be consumed by your sin, there will be no turning back. You will become the destroyer of your own world. Yourself and everything you love. You will become the Antichrist. That will be your destiny. You can stop it. Let go of your wrath child, let go of your pride, and step into the light, or your soul will be forever condemned."

Try as he might, Joseph's words of warning fell on deaf ears. Lost in her furious grief, Rose Cassidy made up her mind long ago.

She pulled the trigger, unleashing an ear-shattering, damning blast.

Mary's eyes shot open as she awoke with a scream, having just witnessed the most terrifying scene of her life. A panic induced, heavy sweat had soaked her body as she tried to sit up. Mary didn't know it yet, but she had just conquered an almost certain death. Like the savior himself, she had risen to guide her people when they needed her most. Mary looked around, quickly realizing she was in her room at John's ranch.

"A dream? Was it . . . just a terrible dream?" Mary asked herself, unsure. If so, it had been the worst, most vivid nightmare she had ever suffered.

She still had no idea what had happened. She remembered Hudson's ceremony, then an immense pain, then darkness. How long had she been out for? She heard footsteps racing up the stairs. Her scream had been heard from all around the ranch. The door burst open to reveal none other than Joey Hudson with a few other brothers and sisters at her side. When they saw Mary awake and alive, they nearly fainted themselves.

"Mary, oh thank the Lord!" said Hudson as she rushed to stand before the disoriented young prophet.

"Joey? You look . . . different," Mary said, noticing Hudson had acquired a few Eden's Gate tattoos and markings since she last saw her, and her hair had been cut significantly shorter. "What's going on? Where's John? How long have I been like this?"

"John's fine, he's at his bunker. Mary, you were shot with a poisoned arrow and fell into a coma. You've been asleep for three days, so take it easy."

"Three days?" Mary asked with a shock, trying to stand. She was light-headed, her legs wobbly.

"We must inform John immediately! Everyone needs to know that Eden's Gate has a leader once more!" said a brother.

Hudson turned to glare at the man, for he had just let some very delicate news slip.

"What did you just say?" Mary asked weakly, her face turning even whiter than it was.

Hudson spun back around to Mary, cursing under her breath. She had wanted to wait before telling her the terrible news. "Mary, please try—."

"It wasn't just a dream. He's dead, isn't he?" Mary asked, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Mary . . ." Hudson said helplessly, embracing her in a desperate attempt at comfort.

Mary stared ahead aimlessly over Hudson's shoulder, stricken and distraught.

"She really did it. She killed my father."

* * *

 

John stopped what he was doing and went straight to his ranch after he heard the news Mary. He was sure she had heard of her father's fate by now, and he could only imagine what she was going through. The grief of losing her father, the sudden pressure of being the new Prophet, for anyone else it would be too much to bear. Since the Reaping began a full week ago now, Mary had grown so much. John had faith in her, just as Joseph did. She was born for this, even if he didn't know it at the time, he knew it now. Still, he couldn't help but worry how the news would affect her. Mary had already had to make plenty of hard decisions that went against her kind nature, and now she'd have to make a lot more.

When he arrived, he found Hudson and a few others sitting on the couch. Mary wasn't there.

"John, good, you're here."

"Joey, where's Mary?" John asked, having expected to see Mary with her, for she was her bodyguard now after all.

"She's up in her room. She said for you to come see her when you arrived. She wanted to talk to you alone," Joey said, visibly concerned.

John was still for a moment, looking up the staircase that led to Mary's room. He took a step towards it.

"John," said Hudson.

John turned to her.

"There's something about Mary. Ever since she learned about her father, she's acting differently. She's more distant, cold even. I understand that she's angry about Joseph, but I'm worried about her. She's not the same. Please, be careful when you speak to her," said Hudson.

This is what John feared, although what child would be able to take the death of their father and move on like nothing happened? Still, he expected to come home to a sobbing Mary, who would then pull herself together with time. The description Hudson presented was not what he expected. At all.

"Has she been crying?"

"She did a bit at first, but since then, she's been. . . like this. It's not how I expected her to react."

John silently nodded, continuing up the stairs, walking down the hall, until he reached Mary's room. He gently turned the handle, opening the door, to the New Prophet. Mary faced away from him, looking out her window towards the sunset.

"Mary, it's me," John said, closing the door behind him. Mary gave no response. "Mary?" he called out again.

"Of all the things God has shown me, why did He not show me this?" Mary asked herself out loud, trying to understand this tragedy. "Why did I not foresee this? If we had known, we could have stopped it. My father could have stopped this from happening, but he didn't. He let it happen. Why?"

"Mary, can you hear me?" John asked in a worried voice, for Mary didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Did you know about this?" Mary asked suddenly, turning her head to him. "Did you know this would happen? Did he tell you?"

Mary's abrupt questions caught John off guard. Mary was being unusually forward and pressing. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Yes, he told Faith and Jacob too. He forbade us from speaking of it to you. I'm sorry, Mary. I know he was your father, but he was my brother. I feel the pain you're going through."

Mary looked away from John, staring off into the middle distance. "None of my visions showed me this. Everything I foresaw was different. He was supposed to be with us at the end! They showed me . . . I thought I could save him. I thought I could save her. . ." Mary rambled, frustrated.

"Her?"

"Cassidy. Rose Cassidy." Mary made clear, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I thought if I could show her the truth she would change. That she could be saved. That she could be forgiven. But I was wrong. Rose Cassidy is the Antichrist. My father gave her one last chance to be forgiven. Even after everything she did, he gave her one last chance to step into the light. To be freed from sin and be reborn. He was about to show her mercy, and she killed him anyway. She looked him in the eye, saw his sincerity, and she killed him. Like . . . like a demon straight from Hell!"

"How do you know that? You weren't there."

"I saw it John. I saw it all!" Mary yelled as she broke away from the window. "God showed me what she did because He wanted me to see Rose for what she truly was. A demon. A snake in our garden! I thought that if we could talk sense into Rose Cassidy, the resistance would collapse. That she was our key into converting all the sinners, but I misunderstood God's message. Rose Cassidy cannot be saved John, because she is not a sinner. She is sin incarnate. As long as she's alive, the rebellion will never die!" Mary breathed heavily, as stressed and upset as she had ever been in her life. "I'm so sorry John, I've been a fool. You were right. Mercy isn't the answer to everything. Sometimes we must fight."

"Mary," John said, coming closer to place a hand on her shoulder. "You were only doing what you thought was right. Look at all the lives you've saved, just by yourself. Think of how many people you convinced to willingly convert to our cause. None of that would have been possible without you."

"But because of my obsession with saving Rose Cassidy, my father and who knows how many of our brothers and sisters are dead!" Mary said back, clearly blaming herself. "I wasted so much time trying to save someone who didn't want to be saved, someone who couldn't be saved! God showed me a vision, and I misunderstood his message. I led us astray."

John tried to protest, "Mary—."

"No John, it's time I start taking responsibility for my actions, just as Rose must finally take responsibility for hers. I've let her get away with far too much already. I have given her chance after chance to repent. No longer. I refuse to throw any more lives because of her and her sin. Rose Cassidy must be killed at all costs. No more captures, no more conversation. We have to end this as soon as possible. Where was she last seen?" Mary asked, as determined as she's ever been.

"Up in the Whitetail Mountains, Jacob's region."

"Then that's where I'm going. Call ahead, tell Jacob I'll be there soon," Mary said with surprising authority.

John could barely keep up with Mary, her mind was moving so fast. He expected reluctance to take on the position of the new leader, but she seemed all too eager to get back to work after her long absence. Perhaps too eager.

"Mary, the rebels have been much more active lately, and they've gained a significant amount of ground. The fighting has gotten much worse since you've been gone Mary, especially up there. To let you go up there right now, it'd be too dangerous," John reasoned. "We just lost Joseph, if we were to lose you, I can't bear to think what would happen."

Mary stood strong, shaking her head. "So I should do what? Sit back and do nothing? What kind of leader would that make me? We're running out of time John, the Collapse will be upon us soon. We could just seal ourselves away in our bunkers now with what we have, we have more than enough to survive, but that would mean abandoning countless souls to damnation. Rose Cassidy, the Antichrist, will have won. We cannot allow that to happen. What will our descendants think of us? If we allowed that demon to run free and wreak havoc, spreading sin and discord while we hid away like cowards, allowing countless souls to be lost? No, the evil must be destroyed. Rose Cassidy must be destroyed!"

Mary breathed in, taking a minute to gather herself. She spoke a bit more calmly now, but still, there was sharpness in her voice.

"If anything is certain John, it's that God is on our side. Not theirs. He will not let them take me."

John blinked, he had heard those words before. More of Joseph was showing through Mary than ever before. Never before had John heard Mary sound so much like her father. She had taken to leadership even quicker than John could have imagined. He wouldn't be able to stop her from going to the mountains if he tried.

"You really are your father's daughter. Alright, I'll get a helicopter transport ready, that'll be the safest way to travel."

Mary finally smiled for the first time. "Thank you John, your faith means everything to me."

"I could hardly call myself a brother of Eden's Gate if I didn't give you my faith Mary, you are the New Prophet, after all."

"Yeah, right," Mary said a little hesitantly.

She had gotten so worked up she had lost herself for a minute. Being the New Prophet, having all the pressure that Joseph once had on her shoulders, it was going to take some getting used to. However, she knew she could not waiver. With her father dead and her in a coma, the Project had been in an uncertain, frightening place. Now that Mary was back, everyone was looking to her for guidance. She would not let them down. She never wanted this for herself, but if it was up to her to guide her people to the New Eden, then she had no choice. In order to protect her own and lead them to salvation, she would have to take the lives of those who stood in their way. She didn't like it, but it was a price she was willing to pay.


	19. Cull the Weak

Mary was on her way to the Whitetail Mountains via helicopter, accompanied by her new personal bodyguard, Joey Hudson, among others. Flying over hostile territory made Mary quite nervous, even though this was the most armored helicopter Eden's Gate had at its disposal, and they were flying with multiple escorts. Anyone who wanted to take them on would be in for a hell of a fight, and it wasn't a very long helicopter ride from one side of Hope County to the other. It would only be a few more minutes until they arrived.

"I hope this helicopter ride goes better than my last one," Hudson said to Mary, loud enough for her to hear over the sound of the helicopter.

"You mean back when you came to take my father away?" Mary asked back, shouting as well just so she could be heard. "Let's hope so! I'd rather not add another attempt on my life before the day's out!"

Hudson's concern for Mary had not yet faded. She seemed all too eager to get back in the field again, and all things considered, she had taken the death of her father rather lightly, at least in terms of grief. There was no doubt it was weighing on her, but Mary's sense of duty to her cause was unshakeable. Her dedication was beyond impressive, but Hudson shared John's opinion that Mary needed new time to recover. Within an hour of waking up from a coma spanning several days, she was already back at it. Hudson knew better than to try to talk Mary out of this, as that was not her place. She was the new leader of Eden's Gate after all, and her decisions were to be respected. Hudson would be a fool not to have faith in Mary after all she had done, all she hoped is that Mary wouldn't run herself into the ground. Everyone has their breaking point, no matter how strong willed.

Luckily, they came to their destination before they knew it, and without incident. Mary and Hudson both breathed a sigh of relief as the helicopter touched down at Jacob's headquarters, where the man himself was waiting for them. He wasted no time in leading the two away from the helicopter and towards the entrance of the headquarters.

"Mary, it's good to see you alive and walking again," Jacob greeted her once he was sure she could hear him.

Mary never thought she'd be so happy to see her Uncle Jacob, considering the nature of their relationship over the years. If anyone could help her most with Rose Cassidy's elimination, it would definitely be him.

"It's good to see you too Uncle Jacob," Mary responded, and she surprisingly meant it. "I trust you already know why I'm here."

"Of course, Rose Cassidy," Jacob said as the group entered the heavily guarded building. "John called ahead, he's told me you've completely changed your tune about her. He says you want her dead, above everything else."

"That's right," Mary confirmed with a nod of the head. "She needs to be stopped, at all costs. She shouldn't have been allowed to live this long, but I'm to blame for that. Only now when she's caused far too much destruction have I realized I had been trying to dealing with her the wrong way all along."

"I agree, she should have been killed long ago," Jacob said, before turning to Mary's so far silent companion, his former foe Joey Hudson. "Then again, a few days ago I would have said the same about you, deputy. I was downright suspicious when I heard Mary had finally gotten through to you. Someone like you, I was sure you'd rather die before you'd join us. Truth be told, I'm still not sure I trust you," Jacob said, rather harshly at that.

Hudson wasn't surprised with Jacob's doubts, in fact, she expected them. Jacob had always been more skeptical of Mary's tactics than anyone else, so the fact that they had actually worked was hard for him to swallow. However, Joey had nothing to hide or fear, for her conversion had been complete and true.

"It's not deputy anymore, sir. I am a humble sister of Eden's Gate now, nothing more." Hudson replied, respecting the authority that the former military man commanded. "Mary has shown me the way. I've read the Word of Joseph cover to cover, and it's changed me. I swear to you it has. I've sworn loyalty to Mary, and I'll die before I betray it."

"I trust Joey Hudson with my life," Mary said, standing by her new friend. "And I didn't appoint her as my bodyguard, my father did. It was his choice, no one else's. Any doubts you may have with me I understand Jacob, but do you mean to tell me you doubt Joseph's judgement as well?"

Jacob stood adamant at first, sizing up and analyzing the "new" Joey Hudson. Mostly, he had wanted to see how she'd react to a challenge, for he had wanted to see if her heart was truly in her new allegiance. Jacob had his doubts, but he had to admit, Joey had stood firm and strong. Eventually, he relented. Joey was stronger than ever, and it showed. Jacob Seed was an intimidating man for sure, but Joey had nothing to hide.

"Well you're either telling the truth, or you're an excellent liar," Jacob said to Joey with a bit of a smirk. "And I'm pretty good at sniffing out liars."

"So I've heard," Hudson said back, still standing tall.

Jacob studied Hudson for a bit more before turning back to Mary, seemingly satisfied. Hudson let out a barely audible sigh of relief. For now, she had passed Jacob's test. She just hoped there weren't anymore.

"Let's start the tour, and I'll explain the situation," Jacob said to Mary, taking the lead down barely lit corridor.

The two women started after him, following and listening closely to what he had to say.

"The fighting's been fierce in this region as of late, as I'm sure you've heard. Several outposts have been taken, but we still control the majority of the region, for now anyway. Things went to shit for a few days after Joseph's death, and a number of our soldiers began to panic, lose faith. I dealt with them one way or another," Jacob said rather vaguely, which made Mary guess quite a few had been made an example of.

Weeks ago, Mary would have been more upset by Jacob's disciplinary actions, but things had changed. She had changed.

"Now, it's just a matter of getting things back under control."

"And how do we do that?" Mary asked, a little concerned over where Jacob was taking them.

A lot of ugly things happened under Jacob's management, things that Mary previously chose to ignore, but there was no ignoring it now. She would now face all that unpleasantness head on, and she would have to stomach it. She was anxious, but not afraid. She was determined to see this through. Say what you want about Jacob's methods, but he always turned up with results. Right now, that was all Mary wanted. Doomsday neared with each passing day. They were running out of time. There would be no more compromises, no more offers of peaceful conversion. The time for that had passed. More than ever, Mary had to remain strong. She had to do what needed to be done to lead her people to salvation, or she'd risk losing everyone, everything they had built to Rose Cassidy and her army of sinners. Needless to say, that wasn't an option. Many lives would have to be taken, and at last, Mary had accepted it.

"You see, like the rest of the sinners, the Whitetails have always been fighting an uphill battle," Jacob continued, shaking Mary from dwelling on these thoughts. "They might be doing well now, but they're still fragile. All they needed was one stray sheep, one weak link, and they'd come crumbling down," Jacob paused as they came to a door on the right with two guards posted outside.

What lied in wait for them was a disturbing sight, to say the least.

Both women visibly recoiled when they saw Deputy Pratt tied to a chair, barely conscious. His body was bloodied and bruised, only barely able to lift his head up to see who had come to visit. He looked terrible, a man who had been defeated long ago. He had been tortured, that much was clear, but why?

"I'm sure you recognize your former brother-in-arms, Hudson," Jacob said as he stepped in front of the pair, looming over the broken deputy. "I tried my best with him, I really did, but he's a lost cause. Disloyal, weak. I gave him a chance, and he chose to betray me."

Deputy Pratt said nothing in his defense, either because he was too weak to speak or that he knew it wouldn't do any good. His fate had already been decided.

"Jacob, please tell us why you've brought us here," Mary said, visibly uncomfortable.

She was willing to bend to Jacob's methods, but she still didn't like them.

"This little shit ran off one day. Probably thinks he escaped, but I let him go, because I knew I'd get him back. He joined the resistance, he's been to the Whitetail headquarters, and then we snatched him up again. He was only free as long as he was because I wanted him to be."

Hudson could already tell where this was going, but Mary was too preoccupied trying to retain her composure.

"You see, most of Eli's people are strong. Foolish, but strong. They'd rather die than tell us anything, much less the location of their hideout, but Eli made one fatal mistake. He trusted poor old Deputy Pratt here," Jacob said, landing his hand firmly on the prisoner's shoulder. "It took less than an hour of 'persuasion' before he told us everything we wanted to know. For a while, Pratt was my pet project. I thought I could recreate him, make him a strong soldier of the Father's cause, but I failed him. That's why I thought you'd never succeed in turning Hudson, Mary. If I couldn't make the weak strong, how could you?"

"Hudson was never weak," Mary answered her uncle, glad to be able to turn her attention away from the tortured man without displaying weakness. "She was strong enough to realize she was on the wrong side. All I did was give her the means, she's the one who took the path. I didn't redeem her, she redeemed herself."

"She's a big girl Mary, let her fight her own battles, if she is as strong as you say she is, anyway," Jacob said, turning to Hudson now.

It seemed he wasn't done testing her yet. Mary looked to Hudson worriedly. It was true, Hudson should be able to speak for herself, but what did Jacob have planned, exactly?

"You see Hudson, in many ways, it doesn't make sense. You were strong, rebellious, stubborn, totally and utterly hostile to Eden's Gate not long ago. You hated us more than anyone. You thought we were insane. You thought Mary was insane."

"Yes," Hudson nodded, not denying her past transgressions.

"But Pratt over here, he wasn't so tough," Jacob continued, gesturing back to the still silent husk. "He didn't like us sure, but he wasn't as resistant as you, not by a longshot. I figured he'd be more malleable, that he was more willing to cooperate, and for a while that was true, but in the end he betrayed us. Your will was stronger, you hated us more. You should've been impossible to turn," Jacob said, pointing to Hudson. "Yet here you stand, now a loyal follower of our new Prophet, and here Pratt sits, a lost cause. How do you explain that, sister?"

Hudson took a second to go over her response. Mary couldn't speak on her behalf, not this time. She couldn't tell if Jacob was genuinely curious or just playing games with her, but either way, she wasn't going to let him get in her head.

"Pratt was always weak," Hudson said with brutal honesty, "When we all got captured, I always knew he would cave first. I don't think someone like him had any business being a cop. You broke him down, you scared the shit out of him and made him afraid of you. You tried to rebuild him in your image, but you couldn't make him strong. He's a coward, and he was always a coward. Some people are just weak. Some people can't be helped. He wants to be strong, but he's not. He'll turn on whoever he needs to if it means saving himself. I didn't trust him then, and I definitely don't trust him now. He's weak, and he'll always be weak."

Pratt, like before, had no response to the harsh words being thrown at him.

"But you caved too, didn't you? Doesn't that make you weak?" Jacob shot back.

"No," Hudson said, keeping her composure despite Jacob's constant jabs. "It's just like Mary said. I didn't crack, I didn't give in, even if I thought that at the time. I saw the error of my ways, and I repented. I walked the path on my own, and came out the other side reborn and stronger than ever."

"You're strong?" Jacob asked back.

"Yes," Hudson repeated fearlessly.

"Prove it," Jacob said.

Hudson wasn't sure what he meant by that, but when he presented a loaded pistol to her, she figured it out soon enough.

"Jacob, this is not necessary," Mary protested, near the end of her patience with his behavior. "Hudson saved my life, she's proved her loyalty already."

"There's a difference between saving a life and taking one Mary, I think you know that, don't you?" Jacob asked, keeping his eyes trained on Hudson. "Show me how dedicated you are sister, show me your strength. Put this wretch out of his misery."

Jacob had come up with, in his mind, the perfect test Mary's new bodyguard. Pratt wasn't just any old person, he was a man that Hudson had known for years. They may not have been that close, but they were comrades not long ago at all. Hudson hesitated at first, and she knew Jacob sensed it. Not wanting to show any further weakness, she reached out and took the loaded revolver from his grasp. Pratt was doomed to die one way or another. Even if she had always thought little of him, no satisfaction would be gained from an act like this. Hudson tried to contain herself as best she could, for she suddenly found herself shaking. She had shot people before, but this was different. This was an execution. Jacob had always been a man of extremes, and with this twisted trial he had concocted for Hudson, he had proved it yet again.

"This is terrible," Mary said, finally putting her foot down. "Hudson, you don't have to do this."

"No Mary, it should be me. If it's not me, it'll just be someone else."

"I can't think of any better person to do it," Jacob concurred, crossing his arms in wait.

Mary wore a look of sheer dismay as Hudson took the gun from Jacob's grasp without further request. She had the power to stop this, but that didn't feel right either. It had to be done, but she wanted no part in it. Mary thought she had sufficiently prepared for herself for this visit, but this was just overwhelming, far too much at once.

"I'm not watching this." Mary said firmly, stepping outside and out of sight.

As Hudson watched Mary leave, she couldn't help but wonder if Mary felt weak for not being able to witness this ugly moment. In truth, it was best if Mary didn't have a part in this, given her damaged, yet still compassionate disposition. Eden's Gate needed a leader like Mary, but a soldier like Jacob, and like Hudson. To do the things she couldn't stomach. Mary may have been shaken by everything that had befallen her, but she hadn't been broken. Not like Rose had.

Mary leaned against the wall just outside, taking a few deep breaths. She wasn't sure if it was better to stay or not, but she couldn't watch a helpless man be killed in such a way. She thought for a moment that perhaps coming here was a bad idea, after all, what use would someone like her have in a warzone? It haunted her for a brief moment before she shook the thought from her head. This is where her people needed her to be, not hiding away in her room at John's ranch. A leader with no presence was no leader at all.

The sudden gunshot from the room gave Mary a violent jumpstart, and she knew the deed had been done. She had expected it, braced for it, and it still shook her. Being in this kind of environment would take some getting used to, although a big part of never wanted to. She silenced that part. She wouldn't back down now. Jacob and Hudson exited the room together, with Hudson looking more than a little shaken up herself. It had affected her as well, and Mary could tell right away. Jacob on the other hand, looked satisfied enough with the result Hudson had provided. Pratt was dead, and she had no desire to see the body for confirmation. She'd rather move on from this as soon as possible, and onto something that would actually help her cause to defeat Rose Cassidy.

"Are you . . . okay?" Mary asked Hudson.

She had done a hard thing. A necessary thing perhaps, but a hard thing.

"I'll be fine," Hudson said simply.

Mary sensed that Hudson needed a moment to herself. She let her be.

"Now that that's done, let's move on to the main event," Jacob said with a sly grin. "I've got something else to show you two. A project much more . . . successful than what you just witnessed. My experiment with Pratt may have failed, but I assure you, this one's golden."

Mary had never seen her uncle Jacob wearing such an excited expression, and frankly, it gave her chills. She couldn't begin to imagine the type of result Jacob would deem successful, but she had a feeling much like Jacob himself.

Remarkable, yet utterly appalling.


	20. One Last Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mary is battling against Rose in the WhiteTail Mountains, Faith has her own problems to take care of in Henbane Valley.

The Whitetail Mountains may have been where the fighting was the fiercest, but that hardly meant that other parts of Hope County were some sort of picnic. While Mary was going to visit Jacob, Faith had her own hands full in Henbane River. Joseph's death had been a great loss for all of Eden's Gate, but it was especially hard on Faith. Without Joseph's guidance and Mary seemingly on her deathbed, everything seemed lost. While news of Mary's survival had certainly alleviated a great amount of Faith's stress, she still had a resistance to deal with that was just getting more powerful by the day. Following the death of Joseph and the attempt on Mary's life that left her in a coma, Eden's Gate was left demoralized and disorganized, and the resistance had taken full advantage of the situation. For Faith, it had been nothing but a test of resolve. The Reaping had not gone to plan. It was supposed to have been easy. The sinners were supposed to be either converted or crushed by now, but that hadn't happened. It had turned into a seemingly never ending struggle, and the Collapse was coming soon, very soon. It had come to a point where fighting the resistance didn't even seem worth it. Faith honestly thought they should have cut their losses sealed themselves in their bunkers already, and she was thinking more and more about that option every day. She was the Herald of Henbane River after all, she had the right to make that decision, although she worried some may view her as a coward for it.

Faith rarely left the safety of her bunker, and, when she did, it was most often to overlook the operations at Jessop Conservatory, her childhood home turned research facility. No one knew Bliss better than Faith after all, and ever since Feeney had been killed by the resistance, it was up to Faith to check in periodically to make sure everything was running smoothly.

Faith's convoy rolled up on the compound, where a detachment of Eden's Gate men were waiting for her arrival. The Conservatory was always heavily guarded, but with Faith herself coming to visit, security had been increased to an even higher extent. When Faith's armored car came to a stop, one of her brothers walked around the car and opened the door so his Herald could step out. No one really knew why Faith never chose to wear shoes, perhaps it was to enhance her untouched, natural image, and perhaps it did.

Faith let out an audible, relieved sigh as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Thank the Father, being cooped up in that bunker all day can get so dreary."

Faith was glad to finally be back outside to get some fresh air again. Her indoor, greenhouse garden was enchanting of course, but it was no substitute for real, untouched nature. When the Collapse came, they would be sealed inside their bunkers for a long period of time, and she imagined most, if not all, of the natural life outside would be destroyed. It was a terribly depressing thought, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She couldn't exactly go outside much on her own either, for the sake of her own safety. After all, she was a heavily sought after target for the resistance. All she could do was savor these brief moments to get outside when they came. Faith was then led to the nearby fields, where one of her "farmers" was waiting for her.

"Hello brother," she said to him, her usual, natural glow emanating from her form.

"There are no issues with the Bliss production I trust," Faith assumed, judging from the plentiful and healthy amount of the hallucinogenic flower presented to her.

"No issues at all, in fact the Bliss seem to be flourishing as of late."

"Wonderful, and do we have enough stored up for my little expedition?" Faith asked with an ever growing smile.

"Yes, there should be more than enough for whatever is you're planning, my Herald," replied the farmer.

"Excellent. That'll be all brother," Faith assured him, letting the farmer depart.

Faith turned to face the fields, taking in the majesty of the beautiful flower. Bliss was like a double-edge sword, as helpful as it was dangerous. Faith had tried to the best of her abilities to apply it without going too far, without inflicting irreversible damage to the subjects, but learning always came at a price. She had seen many souls be damaged physically or mentally by overdoses of the drug, and she knew all too well the horrors that were possible through unyielding exposure to Bliss. She hardly needed a reminder of its destructive power, but she'd be getting one hell of a reminder soon enough.

One of Faith's bodyguards now approached her from behind, coming to stand by her side. He knew of her plan, her rather personal journey, and while he trusted Faith's judgement, he couldn't help but worry about her. It was a risky endeavor, to say the least.

"You're absolutely sure you want to go through with this ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure," Faith answered with the utmost certainty. "This meeting has been coming for quite some time."

* * *

The Henbane River resistance, or the Cougars, had become a very painful thorn in the side of Eden's Gate. They had gone from struggling to even exist to becoming a serious threat in just a few days, taking advantage of the chaos that erupted within the cult after the death of Joseph Seed and Mary's incapacitation. They had taken quite a bit of ground, although the rapid advance the resistance had enjoyed had mostly come ceased. Now they had dug in deep and were prepared to fight tooth and nail to defend their taken territory.

Tracey was busy standing watch on the wall, where she could be found quite often. Even though she was one of the leaders, she would rather be keeping watch for the Peggies herself rather than be stuck inside the prison all day like Virgil. Not that she thought less of him for it, but Virgil wasn't exactly a combat-ready individual. Despite the fact that a lot of progress had been made in the past few days, the prison itself was still in constant threat of being attacked. A few victories hardly meant they could relax.

If she was being honest, the main reason Tracey was out here was to try to clear her head. Ever since their failed assassination attempt on Faith and Mary occurred, Tracey couldn't get it out of her head. She had absolutely no idea how Mary was able to see them coming like that, for it seemed impossible. There was no way in hell Mary could have seen them from her position, yet she knew they were there. It was as if Mary somehow sensed them. Since then, the event had become rather famous, with Eden's Gate claiming it was a miracle and that Mary was spoken to by God himself. If Tracey hadn't been there herself, she wouldn't have believed it. She could think of no rational or reasonable explanation or excuse to write it off, but what did that mean? That Mary really did have some sort of clairvoyance? That just couldn't be. That would mean that Eden's Gate actually had some truth to it. What if they were actually right this whole time? What if the end of the world really was coming?

"Hey, Tracey," came the weathered old voice of Sheriff Whitehorse, snapping Tracey from her stupor.

Tracey turned to see the middle-aged man making her way towards her, coming to her side at the top of the wall. "You holdin' up okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little out of it is all," answered Tracey, brushing off Whitehorse's inquiry. "What about you?"

"Well, it's been rough for sure, but I've been holding up okay, I suppose," Whitehorse sighed as he leaned against the wall, resting his arms on the stone. "It's just . . . I still can't believe that Hudson turned on us and joined those crazies. I thought I knew her. I've known her for years. She was one of the most loyal and dedicated deputies I've ever had."

"I couldn't believe that shit either. I hear she's Mary's new bodyguard," Tracey added.

"It's unbelievable- do you think they brainwashed her? Or do you think that she . . . actually thinks those nutjobs are right?" Whitehorse asked, barely able to stand the thought.

"Well, you know her better than I do, but I know what it feels like to have friends leave you for the cult. Some, maybe you think they did it out of fear, but others . . . others you feel like they just figured out who they were all along," Tracey deduced, thinking of her former friend, the Herald of Henbane Valley. "If Eden's Gate actually trusts her enough to make her Mary Seed's bodyguard, well then fuck, I figure she must be one of the ones who really believes. She felt it strong enough to betray everyone she loves, everyone she ever met. It's definitely happened before, I can tell you that."

"But for it to be her of all people. She hated the peggies more than anyone, even before all this shit started. She would make fun of em' at the station all the time, her and Rose both. Those two were inseparable, they were like best friends. Now Joey's one of them. It's cruel. It's like a bad dream."

"This whole thing is like a really bad dream," Tracey agreed with a sigh. "I just wish—."

"Hey, what's that?" Whitehorse suddenly cut her off, pointing ahead of them outside the prison.

Coming their way was something Tracey found hard to identify, let alone describe. It looked like a cloud of mist, flooding through the area and engulfing everything in its path like an unstoppable wave. It didn't take Tracey too much longer to realize what she was seeing was not mist. It was something, far worse. A huge, unprecedented amount of Bliss had been unleashed, and it was headed for them at rapid speed. It would only be mere moments before the prison was consumed. This was clearly Faith's doing, but Tracey hadn't the slightest idea how she could have managed it.

"Holy shit," Tracey gaped, turning around to face the prison yard. "Everyone inside! Right fuckin' now!" she shouted, wasting no time in climbing off the prison wall with the sheriff following not far behind. "Inside, now!"

"Tracey, what the hell's going on?" asked one of the confused Cougars.

"There's a huge cloud of Bliss coming this way, that's what's going on!"

Everyone in the prison was rushing indoors, just as the Bliss was nearly upon them, creeping over the prison's high walls. Virgil stumbled out of his office, looking bewildered to see everyone in such a panic.

"What on earth is going on?" he demanded, for he had heard no gunshots or explosions, or any other sound of an attack.

"A fuckton of Bliss is heading our way!"

On such short notice, there was no chance that resistance would have been able to close all the doors and all the windows, not to mention all the vents. Most of the Cougars were able to get inside, but they were soon to find out that they wouldn't be much safer there. The cloud had now completely surrounded the old jail. There was no escape. They had been consumed by the Bliss.

Tracey was already beginning to feel the effects as the Bliss seeped through the cracks of the closed doors. The Bliss was already in the building, and it was spreading all throughout it.

"Fuck, fuck! It's no good!" Tracey realized as the Bliss began to fill the area.

Her vision began to blur, and soon the world was little more than a haze. The whole world was out of joint. She was losing her grip. The hallucinations would start soon. She had to run, she had to get away. She turned around to run, only to come face to face the siren herself. Tracey froze in place, realizing she was suddenly alone in the old jail. All the Cougars had mysteriously vanished, and only her former best friend was there to share her company. How Faith managed to make herself appear like that, Tracey didn't know, and she doubt she'd ever know. Whether she was real or not ceased to matter. She was real enough.

"Rachel, wait!" Tracey cried, still calling her by her old name.

Faith didn't look like her usual joyous self. She was more serious, yet still with a peaceful, relaxed air about her, although that was probably just the drug.

"The Collapse waits for no one, Tracey," Faith replied, before exhaling more Bliss from her mouth into Tracey's face, totally overwhelming her senses.

And just like that, Tracey watched her world fade to black.

When Tracey finally came to, she found herself in strange surroundings. She had no idea how long she had been out for. She still didn't have full control of her sense, most all of her vision, but soon the scene became clear. She was in some sort of indoor garden, very much made to simulate nature as much as possible. Tracey had been placed at a table in the middle of it all. Her hands were not bound for some reason, but a number of armed guards were present in the room.

Across from her sat Faith. The real Faith, not some drug-induced illusion. She was almost positive it was really Rachel, for she could feel no lingering signs of the Bliss. Everything she was seeing was real. When Faith was sure Tracey was conscious, she greeted her old friend with a sympathetic smile.

"Welcome back, Tracey. I'm sorry about all that, really I am, but it was the only way to get you here."

"Rachel? What the hell is going on? Where's the rest of the resistance?"

"Don't worry, the rest of the sinners are still there. I only came for you. That was all for you," Faith admitted, her smile dropping as so many memories rushed through her mind, now that she was seeing Tracey again for the first time in so long. "This is going to be harder than I thought," Faith said, finding herself at a loss for words for once.

"Why did you bring me here, what's your game?"

"No game Trace, no game."

"Don't call me that," Tracey snapped, obviously still very mad at Faith, and understandably so.

Faith looked hurt, but not surprised. "I suppose I deserved that," she said with a sad sigh. "I never meant for things to turn out this way."

"Then why did you do it, Rachel? Why'd you betray us?"

"The only one I 'betrayed' was you," Faith said quickly, looking defensive. "No one else ever even liked me, don't you remember? Not even my family. I was the black sheep from the very start. You were my only friend, Tracey, you were the only one I cared about. I was a drug addict, I was depressed, I was suicidal. I was a mess, Tracey. A train wreck. I wanted to die."

"Yeah, I know. I was there."

"When I met the Father, and Mary, and the rest of Eden's Gate, it was like a whole new world had been opened up to me. They were kind to me, when no one else was, other than you that is. They understood me. They understood my suffering, and they offered me a happier life. Turning my back on you was the hardest thing I ever did Tracey, please believe me, but I had to. Otherwise I would have gone insane. You would have lost me one way or the other."

Tracey shook her head, she couldn't bear to hear this. The whole situation was so tragic, and she didn't want to feel sympathy for Rachel. It was so much easier to just to hate her, and for the longest time Tracey had trained herself to do just that, but the truth of the matter was it was more complicated than that. Tracey knew she had a terrible life before joining Eden's Gate, no one really liked her much even before then, but that was just the excuse everyone needed to truly despise her. For Tracey such a thing would be unimaginable, but walking away from her old life was easy for Rachel, considering she hated it so much.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Tracey, really I am. You were the only one who cared about me at all. Out of everyone, you're the only one I cared about. I didn't want to have to do it like this, but the Collapse is almost here. I couldn't just leave you out there. I couldn't just let you die."

"You brought me here to save me?" Tracey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! Why else? What was I supposed to do? You were my only friend. Even if you never forgive me, even if you hate me until you die, as long as you're safe, that'd be enough for me."

Tracey was silent for a while, studying Rachel for any sign of dishonesty, but she found none. Faith was pouring her heart out to her, saying everything she had been wanting to say for so long. Tracey couldn't figure out how to react. Suddenly she couldn't find all that anger anymore, all that hate. Only pity and sadness for an ill-fated friendship. Whether or not Faith's actions were justified didn't matter in that moment. Being able to hear Rachel's side of the story, a side that up until this point Tracey never got to hear, really did make a difference. It didn't just make everything okay, there was still plenty of bitterness, but for the first time, Tracey felt like she understood.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm sorry for all the shit you had to go through, and how much your family sucked, but you didn't have to join a cult, Rach. You didn't have to go off the deep end. You didn't even try to talk to me about it. You just left one day without a word. How was I supposed to take that?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to tell you. I . . . I was a coward," Faith admitted, trying to keep her emotions contained as best she could. "But I'm not crazy, Trace. We are not crazy. The Collapse really is coming! Let me prove it to you."

"Prove it?" Tracey asked in confusion as Faith gestured towards one of the guards.  
One of Faith's soldiers brought forth a large radio, placing it on the table between Tracey and her. Tracey looked at the contraption with bewilderment. The large chunk of metal clashed greatly with the otherwise natural theme of the room.

"During the beginning of the Reaping, Eden's Gate cut off most contact to the outside world, but these radios can pick up signals from miles and miles away," Faith explained as the guard began to tune the radio to the correct frequency.

"Yeah, I know what radios are for," Tracey said back. "What's your point, Rachel?"

"I'll show you, just wait a moment."

Faith's guard finally managed to find the signal, turning up the volume loud enough for both women to hear. They had turned in to catch the middle of what was clearly an emergency government broadcast.

_"The Department of Homeland Security has issued an intermediate alert today. Affected regions include New York, Los Angeles, Washington D.C., and San Francisco."_

Tracey noticeably recoiled at the alarming news, the radio broadcast now gaining her full attention. Faith noticed this, and felt her heart jump a bit. If anything was going to convince her Joseph and Mary had been right, it was this. Tracey stared with wide, disturbed eyes as the voice on the radio continued.

_"Montana isn't expected to be affected, but it's always possible. Keep alert, people, stock up on food and water, just in case. Russia has been attacked. Bombs hit Moscow this morning. No final word on casualties, but experts are saying the numbers are in the millions. If there was any hope for peace, it's gone now."_

After that, the radio signal cut out, and Tracey was speechless, to say the least. For a while she just stared forward, lost in her own thoughts and conclusions as her old friend waited for a response. Faith could tell the broadcast had certainly rattled Tracey, but whether or not it was enough to convince her remained to be seen. Finally, after a full minute of silence that was growing more uncomfortable by the second, Tracey spoke.

"You swear to me this isn't some kind of trick? This shit is totally real?" Tracey demanded, again trying to search Faith's face for any sign of dishonesty.

"It's absolutely real, Tracey. I swear to God, I am not lying to you. I know I've made it difficult to trust me, but I'm telling you the truth. The world as we know it is going to end. It's ending right now. Everything said Joseph said has come true."

"Except for the fact that he got himself killed," Tracey countered, her words visibly stinging Faith. "Pretty sure that wasn't in the plan."

Faith hung her head a bit, and Tracey sensed a great sadness in her as she began to speak. "He was the one to start the Project, but as fate would have it, it was Mary's destiny to lead us to New Eden all along. He misunderstood God's message," Faith explained, reciting what Joseph himself had told her. "He heard the voice of God, but he was still a man. An enlightened man, but still a man. Things were cloudy for a while, I admit it, but with Mary's survival, the path is clear again. We must keep the faith and walk the path, and she will lead us to our salvation. She is our new shepherd."

"Stop talking like that," Tracey said with clear frustration. "You sound like a fucking nun. You don't even sound like the Rachel I used to know."

"I'm not that girl anymore, Tracey, and I never want to be that girl again. I was reborn, Tracey. Why would I ever want to go back to that? I was lost, and I was blind, but now I see. You could see too, if you want to. You can still be free, Tracey. It's not too late."

Tracey shook her head, knowing she would never be able to talk Faith out of her cult. Tracey always thought Rachel had changed, but perhaps this is who she was all along. She just didn't know it. Right now, Tracey's issues with Eden's Gate were irrelevant. Between Mary's 'miracle' and this emergency broadcast, the cult seemed to be less and less insane with each passing day. That didn't justify the things they had had done, but Tracey could no longer just dismiss everything they said either. Behind all these smoke and mirrors, there was at least some truth.

"So, let's say I believe you, let's say the world really is going to end. What now Rachel? You're just gonna keep me here against my will until the bombs drop?"

"That's the idea, yes," Faith confirmed. "I'd rather you come to your senses of course, but I can't convince you to join us, then this is the way it has to be. Once you see we were right, you'll come around. You can't stay in denial forever. You're smarter than that."

"It doesn't make any of this right," Tracey argued, putting a damper on Faith's face. "It doesn't make anything Eden's Gate has done right, or anything you've done, Rachel. Do you have any idea how many people you've gotten killed, how many lives you've destroyed?"

"They would have been destroyed anyway!" Faith raised her voice, finally showing a break in her flawless façade. "We tried to help them before, and they didn't listen. They chose to remain ignorant, and they paid for it. I never wanted anyone to die, Tracey. I never wanted all this suffering, but the prophecy was clear. This is God's plan, this is what God told us to do!"

"If your God tells you to rob and murder innocent people, then your God is evil!" Tracey spat.

Faith's eyes flared, and any fool could tell she was enraged. "How dare you!" Faith yelled, rising up in a righteous fury. "They gave up their innocence when they resisted the will of God, and the will of the Father! They sealed their own fates!"

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Tracey challenged, standing up as well to face Rachel head on. "Is that what helps you sleep at night, Rachel?"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up Tracey!"

Tracey flinched. She had done it. She had broken through.

"There you are. There's the girl I used to know."

Rachel was absolutely fuming. Tracey had managed to shatter the illusion of Faith. When Rachel realized what had happened, she looked horrified. The part of her she thought was dead had resurfaced.

"You can't just erase who you were, did you honestly think you could? You're still Rachel Jessop. You'll always be Rachel Jessop."

Rachel sat back down, trying to calm herself. "Why are you doing this to me? Can't you see I'm trying to help you?"

Tracey remained silent now. Rachel looked to one of her guards.

"Get her out of here, I can't look at her anymore right now," Rachel said, standing up and facing away from Tracey. "We'll talk more again later."

Tracey felt a firm hand grasp her arm, pull her away from the table and Rachel. Tracey didn't try to fight it, for it wouldn't do her any good.

"I've prepared a room for you. Usually we use these rooms as holding cells for multiple prisoners, but I've cleared out this one for your personal use. I even put a bed in there."

"A padded cell is still a cell," Tracey sighed as she was taken away.

Faith said nothing in return, but turned her head to watch Tracey be taken from the room, the armed guards leaving with her. When she was sure she was alone, she returned to her table, burying her head in her hands. She quickly broke out into a sob, unable to contain her emotions any longer.


	21. Change of Heart

 

Mary and Hudson's visit to the Veteran Center had already proved eventful, perhaps too eventful, but Jacob was only just getting started. Staci Pratt's execution was just the opening show. Now they would come to the main event. Meanwhile, Mary herself was fighting off every urge to turn around and vacate the premises. She hated being in this godforsaken building. She knew if these walls could talk, they would tell truly haunting stories. It reeked of desperation, darkness, and despair, and she wouldn't be able to stand it much longer. Were all these terrible displays of cruelty and violence really necessary to the success of Eden's Gate? She was having a hard time believing such a thing, to say the least.

"And here we are . . ." Jacob began as he came to a wide double door at the end of the hall.

Mary wasn't looking forward to what could possibly be waiting for her beyond door number two, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be much better than door number one. She was also still worried about Hudson, however, who had continued to remain silent after her execution of her former comrade. Jacob sure knew how to leave an impression on people, that much was certain, although one could say the same thing about the whole Seed family, even Mary herself.

Jacob opened the doors, letting the two women step inside just as before. The room was dark, the shades had been closed and the lights turned off. A projector was playing strange, disorienting images on an overhead screen at the front of the room. Tied to a chair in front of the screen was none other than Grace Armstrong, and it looked like she had been there for quite a while. Mary knew right away what all this was for. Brainwashing. It wasn't a method she approved of, but that went without saying. Warping people's minds into doing their bidding was hardly saving their souls, for they had not willingly chosen to repent. However, many sinners were so hostile and resistant that brainwashing would be the only way to get them to fight for Eden's Gate, but only as long as they were still brainwashed. It wasn't genuine, and Mary understandably had no love for such tactics.

"You both know Miss Armstrong I'm sure, back when she was still a sinner that is. Fiery, bitterly hostile, full of hate and rage for our Project," Jacob began as he turned on the lights, revealing the disheveled Grace to them fully now. "However, that was the old Grace. The new Grace is much more . . . respectful, shall we say?" Jacob said with a bit of a chuckle. "Grace, say hello to Mary and Sister Hudson."

It was around then Mary realized Grace's hands and feet were in fact not bound to the chair. She had been watching these mind-altering messages with no resistance whatsoever. On command, Grace rose to her feet, facing the two women in front of her. Grace stood straight up, giving an army salute.

"Hello sisters, it is my honor to serve the Project."

Mary and Hudson looked on with uncomfortable, unnerved stares, and for good reason. The woman presented before them may have looked like Grace Armstrong, but it most certainly wasn't the woman they knew.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Hudson asked, thoroughly disturbed.

"Believe it or not, it wasn't hard. You see Grace Armstrong and I have a lot in common," Jacob started to explain, making his way over to the brainwashed woman.

Neither Mary nor Hudson were too sure about that, but they let Jacob continue.

"At heart, we're both soldiers, we'll both do whatever it takes to survive. Above all else, Grace Armstrong is a soldier. She understands that the strong survive, and the weak die, but her sentimentality was getting in the way of her most basic instincts." Jacob went on, standing behind her now. "All I had to do was break her down until only her most important aspect remained, and then instinct did the rest. Don't you have something to say to Mary, Grace?"

"Yes," Grace dutifully nodded, catching Mary's attention. "Ma'am, I want to humbly apologize for the unacceptable way I behaved last time we spoke. For my disobedience in the presence of the New Prophet, I should have been killed on the spot, but Jacob chose to take mercy on my wretched life, and make me into something far greater than what I was. I will never step out of line in such a way again, of that you can be assured. I am ready to give my life to Project."

Mary took no comfort in Grace's apology, in fact, it just gave her more chills. She sounded like she was reading from a script. The way Jacob was standing behind her, he might as well have had his hand in her back as if she were a puppet and he the ventriloquist. Grace's mouth was moving, but the words coming out were not her own.

Mary looked into Grace's eyes, seeing none of the stubborn woman she had encountered days before. Right away, she could tell that every trace of the old Grace had been erased, or at least suppressed. However, it didn't appear as if no one was home inside her head either. Jacob had hypnotized her into forgetting who she was completely, and had molded her into his own personal, perfect image. After countless experiments, Jacob Seed had seemingly perfected his craft in the form of a brand new Grace Armstrong. With someone like Grace's nearly unparalleled marksmanship skills under their full control, Eden's Gate had nothing sort of a soulless killing machine at their disposal.

"You've . . . certainly outdone yourself this time, Uncle Jacob," Mary said, clearly more horrified than impressed.

Jacob could sense Mary's disgust, and although she understood how valuable asset as dangerous as Grace could be, it was clear her morality and empathy were still getting in the way. The truth was, Mary was deeply conflicted about all of this. She wanted Eden's Gate to survive and flourish at all costs, and she finally understood that, although she disdained it, violence was often necessary to ensure survival. However, she still couldn't help but feel that there had to be a limit. They had to draw the moral line somewhere, or risk being consumed by sin. The more Mary saw of her Uncle Jacob and his various methods, the more she realized that Jacob did not have a line. There was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do to ensure survival, but even if there were more humane or civil ways to resolve problems, Jacob would always seem to choose the ugliest path possible. He surrounded himself with pain, desperation and suffering, and Mary was starting to get the feeling that was all Jacob knew at this point. Jacob seemed to see it as a way of making themselves stronger, but all Mary saw was sickness. Jacob was sick, and although Mary had suspected it in the past, now she was certain of it. Her father had let this behavior go on, but Mary would not. Now that she was in charge, Eden's Gate was going to start operating differently, and the sheer amount of cruelty and inhumanity shown to Mary was simply not acceptable. There was necessary evil, and then there was just plain evil. Mary could only hope Jacob could still be saved.

"Uncle Jacob, I need to have a word with you, alone," Mary decided, looking to her Hudson and the "new" Grace Armstrong. "Please, both of you step outside for a moment."

"Yeah, sure thing," Joey nodded, having a feeling what this talk was going to be about.

Upon hearing the command, Grace looked to Jacob for confirmation. He nodded, and with that, Grace followed Joey Hudson outside. As she was leaving, Joey could only hope that the brainwashed Grace wouldn't try to speak with her once outside. Just being in the same room with the shell of a woman was creepy enough.

When the door shut and they were alone, Mary took a deep breath as she looked to her Uncle Jacob. She had never had a private encounter with Jacob like this, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

"Well, Mary? What's on your mind?" Jacob asked, although he too had a good idea what Mary wanted to talk about.

"You are, Uncle Jacob, you are on my mind. I was willing to try to keep an open mind and endure some ugliness for the greater good, but this place is wicked, Jacob. It's evil," Mary said, very matter of fact. "I always knew awful things happened here, but to see it myself, it's just . . . it's too much. I cannot condone this, and I worry for your soul, Jacob. I worry that the evil in this place has consumed you, but you are my family, and I want to help you. I will do everything in my power to help you."

Jacob stayed silent for a while, just staring at Mary while he thought about what she said, undoubtedly making her even more uncomfortable, being stuck in an awkward silence in this horrible place. Mary was well on her way to becoming a strong leader, but it seemed, Jacob thought, that something was still holding her back. She still didn't realize that empathy and sentimentality had to be set aside when dealing with the enemy, when fighting for survival. He had to try to make her see that.

"Mary, I don't want it make it seem like I'm dismissing your concerns, because I'm not, but you have to understand that when you're in a war, there's no place for compassion or charity. It's kill or be killed. You may be strong in your way, but you don't know what it's like to be a soldier. I want to tell you a story Mary, and it may be hard for you to hear, but you need to hear it."

Mary stayed silent, deciding to hear Jacob out as he sat down in the chair Grace had just risen from. Mary chose to remain standing, hands joined just beneath her waist, while Jacob was figuring out how he wanted to proceed. He knew this story was going to repulse and sicken Mary at first, and she might even hate him for it, but he needed to make her see.

"When I was serving in Iraq during the first Gulf War, one night we were ambushed. I was separated from the rest of my unit along with this guy named Miller. Alone in that godforsaken desert, no food, no radio. The nearest base was two-hundred clicks to the South, so we just started walking."

Mary knew this story was about to turn very bad, but nevertheless, she was listening intently.

"By the third day I knew we were lost. On day six, we ran outta water. Do you know what it's like to be as thirsty as we were, Mary? To be that desperate?"

Mary didn't reply, but that was because she knew Jacob already knew the answer. Mary had lived relatively comfortably all her life, but that was hardly her fault. She was not born to the same chaos and strife the rest of her family was, or had to endure the same level or hardships, but she had never claimed otherwise. Jacob noted Mary's silence, but kept going.

"So anyway, by the eighth day, the wolves were closing in, and I looked at Miller and I could tell we were as good as dead. And I accepted that. In that acceptance, I gained a lot of clarity, Mary. You see, I wasn't just looking at Miller, I was looking at an opportunity. It wasn't something I wanted, but it was something I needed to do. It was . . . it was my test. A price had to be paid for one of us to make it out of that desert alive. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now. When you're in a situation like this, or a situation like that, instinct takes over. Good and evil, right and wrong, God or no God, it all ceases to matter. That's the kind of situation we're in right now Mary. Do, or die."

Mary's eyes slowly widened as Jacob went on, and it didn't take long for her to realize what had happened to Miller. Mary wasn't stupid, after all. However, it wasn't the reaction Jacob was expecting. Mary looked disturbed to be sure, but she didn't look angry or resentful. Her eyes were brimming with sadness. She wore a look of sympathy and concern. She knew Jacob had been through some terrible situations, but to hear it herself was another matter entirely.

"Uncle Jacob, I'm . . . I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that, and I'm sorry what it's done to you. This world has scarred you in ways I couldn't even have imagined."

Jacob looked puzzled at Mary's response. "Mary, you realize what I'm telling you, don't you? What I had to do? I—."

"I know what you did, Jacob, and I know what you're trying to make me see, but it's you who doesn't understand. The world has been cruel and unfair to you, just as it was to John and Faith, and you have mistaken that cruelty for clarity, for some twisted form of enlightenment, but that's not how the world has to be, Jacob. You've had to endure so much hate and brutality that you think that's all there is to life. You think that any sin justifies the means, but it doesn't, Jacob. You're letting sin consume you, and this sin will be your destruction."

Jacob's entire strategy had been flipped on its head. Suddenly, he was the one being given the monologue. He was the one being told what reality is, not that he believed it.

"Mary, I appreciate the concern, but it's entirely misplaced, you see—."

"No, it most certainly is not," Mary cut Jacob off again, suddenly advancing on him. "Jacob, I see clearly now what path you're on, and I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt, if you continue on this path all you will discover is your own destruction."

Jacob was quite taken aback by Mary's confrontation, to the point of being offended even, but Mary refused to let up. Before Jacob could react, Mary had taken his hands in hers, tightly grasping them and bringing them upwards.

"You must listen to what I have to say. It's not too late for you, Uncle Jacob. You don't have to go down this path, you don't have to destroy yourself. I implore you to listen to me. No salvation waits for you at the end of this road."

Jacob was about to respond, but upon feeling the Prophet's soft, yet firm touch on his skin, Mary had unknowingly released something unto Jacob. Something unsettling and not of this world. An unsettling flood of images flashed before him, showing glimpses of what was undeniably his own future. Jacob saw many things in that moment, and not one of them was comforting in the slightest. In them, he witnessed himself being slain, struck down by his own wicked creations. He had brought upon his own destruction, and what he thought had made him strong was shown to be his greatest weakness. Worst of all, he saw his own eternal punishment. Damnation for his vile actions while pretending to work in the name of God. The visions soon overwhelmed him, until he was forced to step back, tearing himself away from Mary's grasp. Mary looked upon the now distressed Jacob with confusion and bewilderment, and he returned the same sentiment.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob asked, suddenly with a shortness of breath. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Mary asked, completely oblivious.

"When you grabbed me, I, I saw . . ." Jacob trailed off, still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

Mary's eyes widened, looking at her own open hands, and then back to Jacob. She wasn't sure how to respond herself. Again, a higher power had stepped in and spoken through Mary, only this time it had used her as a human proxy.

"What did you see, Jacob? What was shown to you?"

"Everything, everything you said became real. What the hell was that?" Jacob demanded.

For the first time in he didn't know how long, Jacob suddenly felt like he didn't understand, like he was not in control. For Mary, it was quite a strange sight, seeing her Uncle Jacob appear so exposed.

"It was a message, Jacob, a message from God," Mary said confidently, approaching him once more. "If you don't believe me, maybe you'll believe Him. He has shown your fate if you continue down the road you're on. Only you can choose what happens next, Uncle Jacob."

Jacob honestly didn't know how to react. Truthfully, Jacob had never been the most faithful of the flock, and had simply gone along with Joseph's teachings in order to execute his own agenda. He didn't think his brother to be a liar, and had the utmost loyalty to Joseph. Whether or not Joseph or Mary actually did talk to God, however, Jacob had always been a bit skeptical, not that he made those thoughts known. For Jacob, simple faith was not enough. He needed something real to see for himself, something for him to experience on his own, and now he had it. A vision straight from God he had seen with his own eyes, given to him by the New Prophet.

"You really do talk to God, don't you?" Jacob asked, still breathing quite heavily.

"Well, He doesn't 'talk' to me, but he does show me things. Things that I need to share with the world, as my father did before me. This time was the first time I didn't see the vision myself though. This time, He sent it straight through me, to you."

"Holy shit," Jacob said, deciding to take a seat once more to gather his thoughts.

"What will you do now, Uncle Jacob? Now that you've seen what is clearly and undoubtedly the truth? You're one of the only people in history to ever know his future, truly know. What will you do with this knowledge?"

Jacob said nothing in return, for he had no response. For once, he was the one at a loss for words. He had been rendered speechless.

"You can still stop this, Jacob, I'm sure of that. It's not too late for you. God wouldn't have shown you the truth if He thought it was too late for you."

When Jacob didn't reply again, she realized that for now, enough had been said.

"I'll leave you alone now, you clearly need time to process all this, but please Jacob, think about what you saw. No matter what you've done up until this point, God has decided to forgive you. New Eden is still open to you, Jacob. There's still time to change the road you're on."

With that, Mary left Jacob's presence and the room, leaving the Herald to silently question everything he thought he knew about the world. He had been shaken to his very core, and even though he now knew his future, somehow things had never seemed more uncertain.

* * *

Later that night, a convoy of prisoner transport vans and armored gunner trucks were on their way from the Whitetail Mountains to Henbane River, coming to the bridge that connected John's and Faith's regions. Leading the convoy was a Chosen named Michael, the same man who had comforted Mary after her first kill days earlier. Like everyone else, Joseph's death had been very hard on him, but he had no doubt that Mary would recover from her wounds, and recover she did. God would not leave the chosen people without a prophet, after all. Things had been rough for a few days, but with Mary now that Mary had risen, their victory was surely inevitable.

Michael rode shotgun in an Eden's Gate pickup truck, overlooking the convoy from the back as his second in command drove the truck. So far, despite the constant fighting, the journey had been rather uneventful. They had to keep their eyes open for any sinners, especially Deputy Rose Cassidy, who Mary had claimed was the Antichrist and was to be killed at all costs. She was supposed to be in the Whitetail Mountains, but one could never be too sure. She had been known to drift from region to region in the past. Since escaping from John's bunker, she had earned a reputation for being even more wildly destructive than before. However, Rose Cassidy was hardly the only threat in the warzone that was Hope County.

"How much longer do you think? Before the Collapse, I mean?" Michael's second in command asked as he drove the truck, trailing just behind the convoy.

"Who could say? To be honest, I'd like it to be sooner than later. All this waiting around for the world to end, the suspense is becoming unbearable, and every day we lose more brothers and sisters," Michael replied, scanning the road and area ahead for any potential threats.

"Really? But the sinners haven't been defeated yet. You don't want the satisfaction of victory? Proving to the world that heathen sinners were no match for God's chosen soldiers?"

"None of that will matter much when the Collapse comes and erases the old world and everything in it. The only sinners left now are the ones who can never be convinced, can never be saved. They're doing to be destroyed anyway, either we will defeat them, or they'll be left without shelter when the end comes, and they'll have defeated themselves. We're fighting a war that's already been won, and the more we fight, the more we lose."

"In Mary's eyes, the war won't be over until Cassidy is dead."

"Yes, she's definitely changed her tune about the deputy. Before she wanted nothing more than to be able forgive the deputy and welcome her into Eden's Gate, but now she's completely given up any hope of atonement."

"Rose Cassidy's crimes are too severe for any chance of redemption. We're talking about the demon that murdered our Holy Father and so many of our brothers and sisters."

"Yes, and she'll no doubt kill many more before this is all over," Michael replied solemnly.

The front of the convoy had finally reached the bridge. Leading the group of vehicles was a soldier driving an ATV, acting as a scout. Since he was not trapped inside a vehicle, he had the most visibility, yet he was also the most vulnerable. He would be the first to cross the bridge. The convoy was long enough to span a large portion of the structure.

None of them would make it to the other side.

The threat was nearly invisible: a thin, steel wire strung across the bridge, all but impossible to detect at night. The scout could have never seen it in time and sailed right through it at high speeds. The steel wire cut through his neck like paper, taking his head clean off his shoulders. The blood of their comrade splattered all over the windshield of the first armored truck, and the ATV just kept on going, carrying the headless corpse of its driver. The armored truck barreled into the wire with more than enough force to break it, triggering a massive chain reaction.

The bridge had been rigged with high explosives, and had now been set off one by one. Each bomb detonating in a line one after the other, and each blast was just as devastating as the last. Nearly every vehicle in the convoy was consumed in an instant. As the last vehicle to mount the bridge, Michael's truck was spared the worst of the punishment, and he could only look on in horror at the sheer destruction and massive loss of life. Every one of the prisoner vans had been utterly destroyed and engulfed by flames. Michael had anticipated a potential attack by the sinners, but not for them to forsake the lives of their own people. His driver hit the brakes in a panic, but nothing would be able to stop them in time. Their truck slammed into what was left of the vehicle in front of them in a violent crash, knocking both men unconscious.

Michael came to a few minutes later, a distressing image materializing before his eyes as the world became clear once more. His hands and feet had been bound with rope, and his second in command was nowhere to be seen. He lied on what remained of the burning bridge, haunted by the smell of burning flesh and the screams of those who weren't lucky enough to die instantly. Standing before him at the edge of the bridge, now clear as day, was the Antichrist herself, Deputy Rose Cassidy. It was her who was responsible for this massacre, of that there was no doubt. This had been no rescue attempt; she had extinguished the lives of the prisoners as well as the cultists. In her eyes, Michael saw nothing but hatred. Wrath had consumed her soul, and warped it until there was little left but a demon hell-bent on wreaking destruction, and nothing but destruction. Lying next to her was a cinder block that had been tied to Michael's feet, teetering on the edge of the bridge, just waiting to be pushed off. Michael realized the situation for what it was. His execution.

"You know, I never understood why the Chosen have to wear those stupid fuckin' ski masks," Rose suddenly said, advancing on Michael now. "Does it actually mean anything? Or is it just because you're that damn ugly?"

Michael said nothing in response, and strangely, Rose smirked at this.

"What? Nothing to say? No sermon to spit at me?" Rose taunted the man.

"I have nothing to say to you, sinner."

"Well, that's too bad, because I have plenty to say to you. I want to . . . confess something to you." Rose said, kneeling before the Chosen so she was now at eye-level. "My whole life, I never really believed in God, not really. Truth be told, I never gave it much thought. I had way too much to do to worry about some old guy in the sky watching me, but you know, maybe there is a God. All this shit that's been happenin', maybe it's not all coincidence. Maybe none of this is by chance. Maybe, just maybe, this is God's doing," Rose adjusted herself, placing one hand on his shoulder and peering into his eyes.

The raging fires around them lit up Cassidy's already flaring eyes, and in that reflection, Michael swore he was staring into the depths of Hell itself.

"You know nothing of God."

"Well, if He cares about you at all,  I know He'd want you to shut the fuck up," Rose threatened, although with a casual tone.

Rose looked over the Chosen's shoulder, yet at nothing in particular. She held that silent stare for several seconds before continuing.

"But the thing is . . . the thing is, if God is real, and he's responsible for all this, then I figure he must fucking hate me, because he's taken everything from me," Rose seethed, the air surrounding her presence becoming more and more intense with each second. "God has taken everything from me. You've taken from me. My life, my job, my friends. You've taken them away, or you've turned them against me. Now, now I have nothing. Nothing but . . ." Rose trailed off, becoming lost to her own thoughts.

Michael gave Rose a puzzling look, for she was rambling like a madwoman. She sounded half-insane.

"But don't worry, it's all good," Rose said suddenly, rising from her kneeling position, making her way over to the cinder block on the edge of the bridge.

Halfway through her stride, Rose turned around for a brief moment as she continued to walk backwards, a sinister grin on her face.

"I'm not mad, I'm not mad at all. It's abso-fucking-lutely fine. It's like . . . it's like water under the bridge," Rose snickered, mockingly gesturing to the currents beneath them before turning around again, now having arrived at her destination.

Rose placed one foot on the cinder block, gazing at Michael with wild eyes. Michael knew he was condemned, but perhaps not as condemned as Rose herself. He looked into the eyes of the madwoman with pity. Her sin had taken over, and all that was left was a warped, psychotic husk of the woman that once was.

"You've lost your mind, deputy. If there was ever any righteousness in you, it's gone now. You are lost. It doesn't matter what you do to me. God will protect my soul."

Rose flinched, as if she had been struck. Michael's accusation had clearly rattled her, but a twisted, fervent grin worked its way back onto her face soon enough.

"Oh really? How 'bout we test that theory? Tell ya what, when I send you over, if God comes down and tries to bring you up to Heaven, I promise I won't shoot you down, deal?" Rose didn't give Michael a chance to respond before kicking the cinder block off the bridge. "Enjoy your swim, motherfucker."

The rope tightened and pulled Michael across the bridge, dragging him over the debris-ridden pavement, and in another second, right over the edge. Rose watched him all the way down, until he crashed into the water below, quickly plummeting to the depths. Rose stood on the edge of the bridge for a few moments, making sure Michael didn't manage to somehow undo his binds and swim back to the surface. It seemed Michael had accepted his fate with dignity, no matter how cruel or sadistic it may have been. Rose watched the spot Michael had fallen into until the water stopped rippling, and the creek was still once more. Seemingly satisfied, Rose turned back to face the fiery wreckage still raging behind her, wading through the carnage and off the ruined bridge.

She wasn't even close to being finished, in fact, she had only just begun. She had claimed dozens of lives already, and there were still dozens left to go.

* * *

 

**Thank you to Bren97122 for helping to create this chapter!**


	22. Faith, Friendship, and Tragedy

For hours, Tracey had little to do but pace back and forth in her cell, either that or simply lie in bed. She had no idea what was going above ground, or how the rest of the Cougars were doing without her presence. They were no doubt worried sick about her, if they were even still alive, anyway. Faith could have been lying. She could have had them all captured or killed, but for some reason Tracey doubted that. Maybe Tracey was going insane, but she did truly think that Faith just wanted to help, and that she hadn't lied to her since she had arrived. Tracey had figured Faith had forsaken their friendship long ago, but it was clear now she still very much cared for Tracey. Frankly, Tracey didn't know what to do or how to react. Even if she thought her recent actions been misguided and destructive, she had shown herself not to be the soulless manipulator Tracey thought she had become. It was so easy to hate her guts before, but now? Now Tracey couldn't bring herself to do it.

Faith's efforts to rekindle their former bond had worked at least somewhat, for as much as it pained Tracey to admit it, she still had feelings for her old friend. Tracey had no idea what to do with these emotions. Being able to hate her freely had been so much easier, but now matters had been made complicated, and that wasn't even the most frustrating part. After years of thinking they were crazy and dismissing everything they said, it had become a real possibility that Eden's Gate had been right all along, at least about the end of the world. What was Tracey supposed to do with this information? She still had serious issues with Eden's Gate, and she couldn't just turn her back on all her friends, but how the hell was she going to get out of there to help them out? To warn them? She was locked up tight in Faith's bunker with no way out. What the hell was she supposed to do? What could she do? How was she supposed to feel? Conflicted didn't even begin to describe it.

Tracey had totally lost track of time, and by the time a sudden knock came at her door, she had no idea how much time had passed. She looked to the steel door, not sure if she should respond or not. It was not as if she dictated whether someone could enter her cell or not. A few seconds later, the door was opened, and two Eden's Gate soldiers stepped into the room, along with someone else, holding in her hands a fresh set of clothes and a blanket. It was someone Tracey recognized, and although she did not know her well, she certainly knew her face well enough.

"Madeline? Maddie Harper?" Tracey asked, although nearly certain that was her name.

"Hello Tracey, it's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you haven't been too uncomfortable here, Faith sent me down with these," Madeline greeted Tracey with a smile, holding up the items in her possession.

Tracey had heard rumors the young woman had joined Eden's Gate, but now she had confirmation. She wasn't overly surprised to hear the news, for like Faith, Madeline was somewhat of an outcast. It's not as if she really did anything wrong, but she always kept to herself, and she was always a strange one. A couple of years back she was the center of quite a bit of controversy. One of the local boys started talking to her quite a bit, and after a few weeks it was clear they had become an item. It was none of Tracey's business, but Tracey heard some strange, unflattering rumors about their relationship, but she couldn't quite remember what they were. A few months later, the boy went missing, and after a few days they found him hanging from a tree in the forest, presumably a suicide. Madeline was an easy scapegoat, and blame was cast on her almost immediately, even though there was no evidence connecting her with his death. Afterwards, people avoided Madeline like she was a rat carrying the plague, and that was that. With an outcast status like that, Tracey was honestly surprised Madeline hadn't joined the cult sooner.

Tracey quietly took the items Madeline presented to her, showing no hostility. She also noticed that Madeline carried no weapon of her own, and these guards were clearly there for her protection.

"You don't look like much of an Eden's Gate soldier to me."

"Well, I'm not. I never really leave the bunker," Madeline began to explain. "After I met Faith during my pilgrimage, she told me she had taken quite a liking to me, and made me her personal attendant. I do various things for her, like make her food, or water her plants, or sometimes just keep her company."

"Sounds like a pretty easy gig."

"I have to admit, I'm very grateful for the opportunity. I think Faith sensed that I'm not much of a fighter, and she figured my efforts could be better used elsewhere."

"And you buy into all this shit?" Tracey inquired, eyeing her a bit.

"Of course I do, my life has never made more sense. I finally have a purpose. I finally have something to believe in, and people who accept me for who I am. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Tracey honestly wasn't sure how to take that, allowing a brief moment of silence to pass between them, before Madeline spoke up again.

"After you get changed, Faith would like to speak to you again, but she said not to force you to go. If you say no, there will be no punishment. Are you willing to meet with her?"

Tracey thought about it for a bit, for she had not expected to be given a choice. Madeline looked quite anxious and nervous to hear her answer. Tracey decided it would be best to go along with program, at least for now. Saying no would no doubt upset Faith, and she wasn't sure if that was really the best move right now.

"Alright, yeah I'll go see her," Tracey said simply.

Madeline's face lit up, probably grateful she wouldn't have to hand her Herald disappointing news.

"Great! I'll wait outside, just give us a knock on the door when you're ready," Madeline said, before her and the two guards accompanying her stepped outside.

Before changing, Tracey took a look at the clothes that were given to her. Strangely, there was no Eden's gate symbols or markings on them, just a plain long sleeved shirt and pants. Whether or not it was a conscious choice by Faith not to send her peggie clothing, she wasn't sure. When Tracey was done changing, she gave a knock on the door to let Madeline know she was finished. Seconds later the door opened, and the smiling young woman was once again presented to her.

"Right this way, please," Madeline said, motioning Tracey to follow her.

The armed guards accompanying them were pretty effective encouragement to not to stray or get any bright ideas. Even if she did, where would she go? She sure as hell didn't know her way around the bunker, not to mention it was likely sealed at the moment. Trying to make a run for it would just get her beat to a pulp, and that's if she was lucky. Tracey would have preferred to keep the trip quiet, but Madeline was feeling talkative that day.

"So, Faith tells me you two used to be pretty good friends before all this," Madeline began, giving Tracey a quick look behind her as she walked forward.

"Before she ran off and joined the cult, yeah, we were friends," Tracey said back.

"I hope you'll be able to forgive her someday, really. I know this may be hard for you to believe, but you really do mean a lot to her. She brings you up  _constantly,_ " Madeline said, putting extra emphasis on the last word, as if the experience was exhausting. "You should see how sad she gets when she talks about you. When she gets like that, there's almost nothing I can do to cheer her up. She thinks you hate her, and it's killing her inside."

This time, Tracey didn't reply. After a few seconds of silence, Madeline stopped in her tracks, turning to look at Tracey with her own set of sad eyes.

" _Do_  you hate her?"

"It's not really any of your business, Maddie," Tracey said rather bluntly, shutting down the young woman quite visibly. "But honestly, I don't know what I think of Rachel anymore. A few days ago, I thought she was a monster. I was ready to kill her, and that's the truth, but now? I don't know. I don't know what she is."

"She prefers Faith."

"I don't give a shit what she prefers," Tracey said harshly, showing there was still quite a bit of anger built up. "Don't get confused, I'm still mad as hell."

Rage like that doesn't just go away after a few hours. It would take a long time for Tracey's emotions to truly settle.

"I see. Well, it may not be any of my business, but I hope you two work things out. It's always awful when friends fight," Madeline said, before turning around once more, continuing onwards.

Tracey hoped that'd be the end of the talking, and followed after her, with the armed escort lingering just behind her. It wasn't much longer until they reached Faith's room, and one of the guards posted outside opened the door for them.

"That's gonna be one of the most boring jobs of all damn time, just guarding the same door all damn day," Tracey couldn't help but comment as she passed.

"Well, someone has to do it. We can't leave our Herald unprotected, after all."

Faith was where she always was, waiting at the table in the center of the master garden she called a bed room. Tracey had to admit, the setup certainly was impressive, even it was a overdoing it in her opinion, but she was hardly surprised. Rachel had always liked her flowers, long before she was "Faith." She had managed to take an ugly, boring old metal bunker and turn it into something quaint and beautiful. Faith had been waiting anxiously for Madeline's return, letting out a relieved sigh when she saw Tracey was accompanying her.

"Tracey, I'm so glad you've agreed to join us," Faith said as the two and their escort approached the table.

"It's not like I was busy doing anything else," Tracey replied, for the alternative to coming was just sitting in her cell.

The guards had a designated seat for Tracey at the opposite end of the table, while Madeline sat closer to Faith.

"Sorry, I don't usually have so many guards around, but I'm still not sure if I can trust you, sadly," Faith said, her smile dropping a bit.

"I wouldn't trust me either," Tracey said back.

"Well, that doesn't exactly give me any confidence," Faith replied with a sigh.

A rather awkward silence ensued, and no one really knew what to say.

"Could I get some water or something?" Tracey asked suddenly. "I'm fuckin' parched over here."

"Oh, yes of course," Faith agreed, looking over to her attendant. "Madeline, could you please get some waters for us?"

"Of course, be right back," Madeline agreed, quickly leaving their presence.

Once Madeline was out of earshot, Faith looked to Tracey.

"So, what do you think of Madeline?"

"I think she's exactly the type of person that would be attracted to a cult," Tracey said, earning a frown from Faith. "Weak, lost, no friends, shitty family."

Faith's frown intensified. "You think I'm taking advantage of her?"

"Does that sound familiar to you at all, Rachel?" Tracey asked, ignoring Faith's question. "It should. It's you. Despite all the terrible shit you've done recently, you're a victim in this too, Rachel. You're both the kind of person that someone like Joseph Seed preys on. You wanted a place to belong, and he gave you one."

Despite the argument, Faith didn't look at all convinced.

"You have the wrong impression of Joseph Seed. He's not a madman, he's a visionary. The bond we share is real, and he was right," Faith reminded her. "Everything Joseph Seed said would happen has happened. He said it would begin when the sinners came to take him away, and it has. The world is tearing itself apart, Tracey, you heard it yourself. Eden's Gate was right, and you need to accept that."

Tracey shook her head in frustration. She still couldn't believe such a thing could be possible.

"We don't know that for sure yet," Tracey argued.

Faith eyes her old friend suspiciously, "You sound like you're in denial, Tracey."

Tracey hated to admit it, but maybe Faith was right. Maybe she was in denial. She didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't deny that the radio transmission Faith had showed her was pretty damn ominous. If Moscow got bombed, it could definitely happen in America. Hell, it could happen any second. The world as she knew it could end any second.

"Jesus Christ," Tracey said, clutching her pained head as Madeline returned with a few glasses of water.

The young woman placed each of the waters on the table, before sitting down once more. Tracey eagerly grabbed the closest one. A fresh drink was something she desperately needed right now. She sucked it down so fast she nearly choked.

"Wow, you really were thirsty," Madeline noted as she took a slight sip of her own water.

"Madeline," Faith said, looking to her attendant. "I'd like you to tell Tracey the story of how you saved Mary Seed's life."

"What?" Tracey asked as she heard the words, turning to Madeline with a bewildered stare.

"Uh," Madeline frowned, shooting an anxious stare in Faith's direction. "Are you sure, Faith?"

"Yes, I am," Faith assured her with a confident nod. "When you told me for the first time, it was beyond inspiring. I want her to understand the bond we share, that it's not just lies and tricks that take advantage of the weak and desperate like she seems to think. We are a family, and she needs to understand that."

Madeline still looked a bit resistant, but eventually nodded. For whatever reason, she didn't seem very thrilled to tell this story, and Tracey couldn't help but wonder why. Perhaps Madeline didn't like putting herself at the center of attention, or maybe because she felt all the praise she had received was undeserved, and that anyone else would have done the same.

"Well, um, it happened right at the beginning of all this. Eden's Gate drove into Fall's End with a bunch of soldiers, and Mary told us we could either convert peacefully or be taken prisoner. Me and a bunch of others chose to go along peacefully, and Mary took us down to the creek to be cleansed," Madeline paused now, as if struggling to remember certain details. "She showed us the statue of her and Joseph at Angel's Peak, and that she was going to save us, just as her father had saved her. Even though I was really nervous, I decided to go first. I was so terrified, but Mary's eyes were so calming and gentle. When she spoke, all my doubts and worries just disappeared. It's like she's not even human sometimes. She really is something special, even if she won't admit it."

Before continuing, Madeline took another sip of water. Tracey shot a quick glance to Faith, but Faith had her full attention on Madeline. She seemed entranced by Madeline's words, as if she were hearing this story for the very first time. Madeline took a deep breath now, for this part of the story would be much harder for her to tell than the first.

"After me, the next person to go was this man named Paul, but he had no interest in being cleansed. Mary had shown nothing but kindness and understanding, but he didn't care. He grabbed her and pulled her under the water, trying to drown her or strangle the life out of her. All Mary did was to try to bring him salvation. I didn't matter how much she wanted to help him, or that she had never hurt a soul in her entire life, all he saw was a 'peggie.' That's all she was to him," Madeline cringed, very visibly upset.

Tracey could see now why she didn't like telling this story, considering how upset it was making the young woman. So far, Tracey wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond. A few days before, Tracey and the resistance had attempted to take the lives of both Mary and Faith, but whether Faith was aware that Tracey herself was present, she wasn't sure. She wasn't about to bring it up either. At the time, it seemed like the right thing to do.

"After Mary's guards shot Paul, I just acted on instinct. I had to help her, so I jumped in and dragged Mary out of the creek. I tried everything I could to bring her back, pumping on her chest, breathing into her mouth, everything I could think of. For her to die that way would be so awful. I wanted her to live more than I ever wanted anything. When she finally woke up, I was more relieved than I had ever been in my whole life. Her guards were outraged, they said 'we can't trust the sinners, we should just kill them all,' but Mary, she told them no. She outright forbade the idea of condemning all of us for one man's actions. She wasn't angry at all, not even a little bit, even after almost being killed. I could tell she was shaken, but her faith was still strong. We were sinners, but she loved us like we were already her family," Madeline came to a stop, unsure of what else to say.

"And what did Mary do then? What did she say to you?" Faith said, guiding her along.

"She gave me a huge hug, and told me that she owed me her life, and that we'd always be friends. I was just doing what I thought anyone would've done."

"What you did was monumental, Madeline. Centuries from now, people will tell stories of how the New Prophet Mary Seed saved you from damnation, and in return, you saved her from death," Faith added with a gracious smile. "It will be one of the great tales of our era."

Madeline fell silent now, having no idea how to respond to that. She felt honored, but also greatly undeserving. The idea that she of all people was being looked upon as some sort of hero was downright surreal to her.

"Rachel, is this seriously your plan?" Tracey asked, finally speaking up. "Do you expect me to just go 'wow, look how great Eden's Gate is! I've completely changed my mind! Praise be to Joseph!'"

"I'm trying to show you that we're not soulless psychopaths like you and your people seem to think, Tracey. We are not crazy. We're compassionate and forgiving."

Tracey couldn't help but scoff, and Faith's frown intensified. She was about to respond, but that's when one of her guards approached her with important news, whispering into her ear. Faith's eyes widened a bit, and Tracey suddenly found herself in suspense. Had something gone wrong with their plan? Or something else? The guard backed away, and after a few long silent seconds, Faith looked to Tracey again.

"More news from the outside world. The world is at war. Dozens of nukes have already been launched. Several major cities such as London and Paris have been decimated. It's only a matter of time before the U.S. is too," Faith said, coming straight out with it.

The words were so earth-shatteringly insane that at first Tracey didn't register them. It took a while for what Faith had said to finally sink in. Moscow was gone. London was gone. Paris was gone. Nuclear war had broken out. The world as she knew it was ending, just as Joseph said it would. She had seen the clairvoyance of the Seeds' first hand, but she had tried to deny it, even if she couldn't find any other feasible explanation. Now there was no denying it. She couldn't just pretend this wasn't real, that it wasn't happening. Joseph Seed was right. He was fucking right.

Faith watched from across the table as Tracey took all this in, wondering what she was thinking. She looked distraught, that much was certain. Madeline looked quite terrified by the news as well. If there was any doubt left in her, it was certainly gone now. She was just happy she had picked the right side.

"It's alright sister," Faith smiled, taking Madeline's hand. "We have nothing to fear. We have prepared for this day. We're ready. We're safe. We will survive, and we will prosper. The sinners, however, those that resisted, will not be so lucky," Faith said now, turning back to her distressed old friend. "May God have mercy on their souls," Faith added, still waiting for Tracey's response.

Madeline looked like she had been calmed a bit by Faith's words of encouragement, but she was still understandably nervous about all of this actually happening. Tracey on the other hand was terrified, and rightly so. Faith watched her worriedly, hoping desperately she would make a sensible choice.

"Jesus Christ," Tracey finally said, unable to stop herself from shaking. "I can't fuckin' believe it's true."

"So you finally believe us. You finally understand."

"Rachel, listen," Tracey said suddenly, looking to Faith. "You have to let me warn the Cougars, all my friends, they have to know about this."

"What? They'll never believe you. They didn't believe us," Faith warned her with a stern look.

"They'll believe me if I tell them! They trust me! You have to let me try!" Tracey rose from her seat, but one of the cult guards quickly forced her back down.

Faith looked like she was in thought about this. She was glad Tracey had finally realized the truth, even if she had not actually converted, but she remained doubtful the rest of the sinners could be convinced so easily.

"Please Rachel, if you do this for me, then I'll forgive you! For everything! I swear to God," Tracey said, for she knew that was what Faith wanted.

Faith gasped, now looking very excited.

"You'll forgive me? We can be friends again?" Faith asked eagerly.

"Yes, whatever you want."

Faith looked to one of her guards almost instantly.

"Bring our friend a radio so she can try to get in contact with the prison, right away!"

"Right away, Faith," the guard nodded before turning away, going to retrieve the requested item.

Tracey waited in baited breath, not saying another word until the guard arrived with the radio. He placed it down in front of her, letting her do as she wished. Faith still didn't think this was going to work, but she would get what she wanted either way. Madeline just remained silent, trying to keep herself contained in all this excitement. Tracey wasted no time in tuning the radio to the right signal, keeping the receiver close to her mouth.

"Hello? Hello, can anyone hear me? Virgil, Sheriff, anyone? It's Tracey!"

It was only a few seconds before she got a response.

" _Tracey? What in the world, where are you? We've been worried sick about you!"_  came the voice of Mayor Virgil Minkler.

"I'm in Faith's bunker, Eden's Gate kidnapped me and brought me here after the Bliss cloud hit!"

_"What? If you're captured, how are you sending us this message?"_

"It's not important Virgil, you have to listen to me. It's all true, okay? It's all true. The world really is ending! Seed was right, okay? I know it's crazy, but he was fuckin' right all along. You guys have to find shelter fast!"

For about ten seconds there was nothing but silence. Faith looked on with a sigh, knowing how this would go.

"Virgil? Are you still there?" Tracey asked.

 _"Oh Tracey no, not you too,"_ came Virgil's sad, disappointed voice.  _"Faith finally got to you."_

"What? No! Virgil, this is serious!"

_"I had a feeling this would happen, but I didn't want to believe it. I can't believe you would do this to us Tracey, after everything they've done. Those bastards killed my son, and now you've joined them. I was always worried she'd turn you, you were her best friend after all. We should've seen this coming."_

"Virgil, no! That's not it at all! I swear this is real! I'm telling the truth! The Collapse is real! War has broken out! The world is ending! Please listen to me!"

 _"_ I told you they wouldn't believe you," Faith said with a shake of the head.

 _"Is that you, Faith?"_ came Virgil's voice, apparently she was loud enough for him to hear.  _"What have you done to Tracey? How much more do you intend to take from us you vile witch? What more do you want?"_

Faith didn't even bother to respond to the insult. She knew it wouldn't do any good. She looked on with pained acceptance, for this is what she had expected.

"Virgil please, you can't just—."

_"That's enough, Tracey. You've said more than enough already. The Cougars will go on without you. Goodbye."_

"Virgil no! Virgil! Virgil?" Tracey waited on the line, desperately waiting for a response that would never come. "Virgil . . .?"

"I'm sorry, Tracey," Faith said with the utmost sincerity.

"He didn't believe me. . . he thought I was fucking crazy! I don't fucking believe this!" Tracey cursed, letting the receiver fall from her hands. "They think I'm one of you!"

"Tracey, don't you see? You realized the truth. You tried to spread Joseph's message. Of course they'd think you're one of us. Did you actually expect them to believe the truth from you? Someone who used to be my best friend? Of course they thought I had turned you. You tried to help them, and they made you into their enemy. Now you truly know our struggle."

Tracey was beyond distraught. Her friends hadn't believed her, and now everyone thought she had given into Eden's Gate. Suddenly she found herself with no allies. No friends. All except for Rachel Jessop.

"Holy shit," Tracey broke down, breaking out into a sob in front of everyone.

Faith instinctively rose up, coming to her old friend's side to try to comfort her. Madeline looked on with uncertainty. Tracey didn't resist when Rachel threw her arms around her. She was desperate for any support. Suddenly, Faith was her only friend. It was a terrifying reality, but it was her reality.

"Everyone out, now," Faith ordered. "You too, Madeline. We'll talk more later."

Madeline nodded, rising up from her chair. Her guards looked to her in question.

"But ma'am, we can't just leave you with a prisoner."

"She's accepted the truth, her sinner friends have abandoned her. It's only a matter of time now before she truly sees the light. You're not leaving me alone with a prisoner, you're leaving me alone with a friend, now go! We need some privacy," Faith decided.

Her guards were hesitant, but could not disobey a direct order.

"I hope you're right. We'll be right outside," the guards reluctantly conceded, leaving the two be.

Madeline and the guards left together, while Tracey was overcome with grief and anguish. She had tried to tell her friends the truth, and she had been kicked her out of the resistance for it. There was only one place for her to go now. They had quite literally sent her right into Faith's arms. She wasn't a member of Eden's Gate before, but now there was nothing else for her to be.

"It's okay Trace, I'm here for you. We all are." Faith said, letting her friend cry on her shoulder. "This is where you were always meant to be."


	23. Ignorance and Damnation

The small town of Fall's End had been turned into a makeshift stronghold. The resistance had grown significantly in the past few days following Joseph's death and incapacitation, but now with her reported return from a certain death, people were getting worried. The Faith of Eden's Gate had been restored, and many feared that their string of recent victories was at its end. In response, the residents of Fall's End, headed by Pastor Jerome and Mary May, hunkered down at Fall's End, setting up roadblocks and mounting .50 caliber machine guns on the roof of each building, and multiple people were always on lookout.

The night before, Kim Rye had finally given birth to a beautiful baby daughter. They couldn't have asked for a healthier looking baby, so at least they had that to be happy about. Nick was disappointed at first that it wasn't a boy like he had hoped, but the joy of having a child at all meant he got over it pretty quickly. Mary May wasn't sure how to feel about him naming his daughter after his plane, but since his wife Kim didn't have a problem with it, why should she? Besides, Carmina was a nice enough name, and they had far more pressing matters to worry about.

Mary May had been on edge, along with just about everyone else. They were anticipating an offensive from Eden's Gate, but so far no attack had come. She couldn't help but wonder what Eden's Gate were planning, and couldn't stand not knowing. That's when she got a got a call on her portable radio from one of the lookouts.

_"Mary, a few Eden's Gate trucks just pulled up outside town on your side, but they don't seem like they wanna attack, they're just sitting there."_

"I'll be right out," Mary May said into her radio.

A second later she was walking out of the Spread Eagle and into the middle of the street, making her way to the roadblock where they had multiple guards posted. She took out a pair of binoculars, gazing out at the distant, stationary convoy. Out from the most armored car in the middle, stepped the infamous John Seed. He took a few steps forward, giving a smiling wave to the hostile town before him.

"Son of a bitch," Mary May cursed, lowering her binoculars. "It's John. Doesn't look like he's here to fight though. I doubt he'd show up himself if they were attacking," Mary announced, looking to one of the resistance members. "Go get Jerome, now."

"Yeah, sure," the man responded, quickly running off in the opposite direction.

Mary May raised her binoculars again, keeping an eye on the youngest of the Seed brothers. John Seed had been the nemesis of Holland Valley for quite a while, long before the Collapse arrived, at least in her eyes. She had never liked the grinning bastard, not even because he was part of Eden's Gate. He had managed to win over a lot of people, but a guy like that always seemed like he was plotting something, that he had something unseen up his sleeve. He was a lawyer in the past, so she supposed that made sense. Mary Seed on the other hand was always so up front and honest. Mary May never understood how they could be such good friends, but what she didn't realize was that despite everything she may have thought, John Seed had never been insincere. John Seed was a lot of things, certainly not all of them good, but one thing he had never been was a liar.

Mary May watched as one of the cultists approached John Seed, handing him a megaphone. It became clear that John had something to say, and he would make sure the whole town could hear his message.

"Oh Jesus," Mary May cringed, not looking forward to hearing this one bit.

What could he possibly be there to tell them? Was he just there to taunt or threaten them? Or did he have some sort of proposition? Whatever it was, Mary May wasn't much in the mood to negotiate, not that she was ever in the mood to negotiate with the likes of Eden's Gate. John switched on the megaphone and held it to his mouth. Mary May prepared herself for the worst.

"Sinners! Heathens and non-believers! Lend me your ears! I'm here to appeal to you one last time! The Collapse is now upon us!" John began true to form, already making a show out of this.

"Jesus Christ, can't we just shoot him?" asked one of the already annoyed resistance members next to hers.

"As tempting as that is, if we do that right now, chances are we're all fucked," Mary May said, looking at the situation realistically.

"Mary May Fairgrave! Pastor Jerome Jeffries! We need to have a proper face to face. Come out, so we may have a peaceful, civil conversation! We have something we need to discuss!" John Seed continued, now pacing back and forth.

"Is he fucking serious?" Mary May asked to herself as Pastor Jerome approached from behind.

"What's happening?" Jerome asked, only knowing that John Seed was here.

"Motherfucker wants to talk, but I don't see what the hell there is to talk about," Mary May said back.

"Is Mary with him?" Jerome asked, for he could not tell from here.

"Nah, no I don't see her," Mary May confirmed, scanning the entire convoy.

"That's not good news," Jerome said, for at least with Mary's presence, the encounter would have a guaranteed amount of civility.

However, Mary had gone away, and the resistance was left alone with John.

"I promise you, we're not here for violence! Not unless you force our hand! Believe it or not, I'm here to try to help you all! Then again, that's what I've been  _trying_ to do this whole time! Mary May, Pastor Jerome, I will meet with you between the town and my soldiers! Alone and unarmed! I only ask that you do the same! Don't try anything foolish! I trust you know the stakes," John finished, now lowering his megaphone and handing it to the cultist beside him.

Additionally, he reached into his jacket and revealed his pistol, visibly turning over to the same soldier. John Seed then began the long walk towards town, alone, just as he said. Even though he was walking straight into hostility, where he could potentially be shot dead at any moment, he showed no fear, for he knew his cause was righteous. He stopped dead in the center between the two sides, joining his hands together at his waist and waiting patiently.

"Motherfucker's got balls, I'll give him that," Mary May said, looking to Jerome now. "Whaddya wanna do?"

"I doubt he'll have anything worthwhile to say, but I think we should hear him out all the same. The last thing we need is to provoke that man," Jerome decided rather quickly.

Mary May didn't like the idea of talking one on one with John Seed, but she nodded in agreement anyway. If John wanted a discussion, then he'd get one. She'd been wanting to give him a piece of his mind, but at the same time she knew she'd have to keep her head. She had no idea what John could want, but they would much rather avoid a full on attack from Eden's Gate if at all possible. Rejecting him would just give him more of a reason to strike. The resistance figured that time was on their side, as eventually, the rest of the world would discover what was happening in Hope County. All they had to do was hold on until someone finally came to investigate, and then before they knew it the National Guard would be called in. It would have been a decent plan, if the world wasn't in the process of ending that is. If Montana wasn't already such a low priority target, they'd likely know it already.

"Alright," Mary May began with a sigh, stripping herself of all weapons she had on her. "Let's get this shit over with."

Pastor Jerome disarmed himself as well, handing his shotgun and pistol to one of the resistance members close by. Once Jerome was ready, Mary May lifted her portable radio to her mouth.

"Everyone stay alert, and keep your eyes open. We can't be sure this isn't some kinda diversion or some shit," Mary May warned.

 _"Got it Mary, you be careful out there,"_  came the voice from the radio.

With that, the pair began their walk out to the established neutral ground, where John Seed was waiting for them. She couldn't help but wonder what the Herald wanted, but she would be finding out soon enough. Having a private audience with John Seed wasn't an opportunity she ever expected to have. He had always been surrounded by his people, and they had always been armed. For once he wasn't hiding behind his army of fanatical cultists, and they would be speaking on equal ground. John looked quite pleased that the pair had taken him up on his offer, and Mary May wanted nothing more than to wipe that shit-eating smile off his smug face. Still, she had to be honest, facing down a man with a reputation like John Seed was daunting, to say the least. They had all heard the stories. For better or for worse, John would never be able to escape the menacing aura that emanated from his presence.

"What's this about Seed?" Mary May demanded once she was within ear shot, placing both hands on her hips.

Both Jerome and Mary May kept a healthy from the Herald.

John could hear the venom in her voice, but he chose to ignore it, keeping his calm, relaxed smile and posture. Honestly, he was a bit puzzled by Mary May's question.

"What's this about? What do you think this is about? The Collapse is now upon us. The world is coming apart at the seams! Surely you've heard the radio transmissions? I'm here to offer you one last chance at salvation," John explained, openly and honestly.

"Radio transmissions? You honestly think we believed that fake shit? Seriously?" Mary May asked with a scoff. "It was some of the most ridiculous crap I've ever heard."

John Seed frowned now, a bewildered expression appearing on his face.

"Fake? No, I assure you, those radio transmissions are absolutely legitimate. We had nothing to do with their creation," John said, denying any involvement. "If we truly believe the Collapse is coming, and we do, why would we make fake broadcasts?"

"To intimidate us, why else? To trick us into joining your vile, godforsaken organization," Jerome said back.

"By Joseph, you sinners truly are in denial," John said, unable to help an amused smile from creeping onto his face. "That signal is originating from outside Hope County. How do you explain that?"

"You know what? It wouldn't even matter if the fuckin' word really was ending, you wanna know why Seed? Because I would rather die in fuckin' agony than join Eden's Gate!" Mary May lashed, now earning a very stern glare from her opponent. "Before my Dad died, he made me swear never give into you fucking freaks, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna break that promise. The day I call you 'brother' is the day the day the fucking sky falls!"

"That day may be coming sooner than you think, Miss Fairgrave," John countered, his patience starting to wear thin.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here demanding our surrender after everything you've done," Jerome added, taking a step forward.

"Jess Black," Mary May said, her hand form a tight, shaking fist. "She was a good friend of mine for my whole fuckin' life, and you murdered her! You son of a bitch," Mary spat, barely able to contain herself.

John dropped the friendly pretense now. His eyes became cold and steely, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"What I did to that godless bitch was anything but murder. That was the most justified killing of my life."

"You piece of shit!" Mary May lashed at the insult, but Jerome grabbed her arm, holding her back before she did anything she'd regret later. "You killed my fucking friend! You motherfucking psychopath!"

John Seed stood firmly in place, unafraid of the wrathful woman.

"Your 'friend' attempted to murder the New Prophet, the most virtuous, kind-hearted woman on the planet. A girl I hold very dear to my own heart. What did you expect me to do, exactly?" John asked seriously, although he knew it would do little to calm the hostile Mary May, but that was no longer his intention. "It must be so hard for you, knowing she died in vain."

"I swear to God, I will fucking kill you John Seed, if it's the last thing I do!"

"The last thing you will do is die, Mary May, and you'll be doing it much sooner than you think, if you don't come to your senses that is. Those outside the bunkers during the Collapse stand little chance of survival."

John backed away, departing from the two resistance leaders. He had come bearing selfless intentions, truly he did, but again the sinners had refused to see reason.

"What a disappointing waste of time," he sighed, turning his back. "Fine, fine, sit here and rot for all I care. You can have your county back, not that it'll do you any good."

This caught Pastor Jerome's attention.

"What do you mean 'we can have it back?'" he asked to the Herald.

"After the Antichrist you call a deputy is dealt with in the North, we'll be done. We're sealing ourselves away so we'll be shielded by the fires of the Collapse. You on the other hand, will die terrible, painful deaths, and regrettable as that may be, I gave you every chance in the world to see the error of your ways. Mary will be disappointed you two won't be joining us, but she'll just have to get over it."

"So what? It's over? Just like that? I don't believe you," Mary May said with a stern glare. "You're just trying to get us to lower our guards, but it won't fucking work!"

"Believe whatever you wish!" John said dismissively, nearly halfway back to his convoy now.

They had nothing to show for their efforts, but at least they could say they tried. Mary would have to be satisfied with that.

"Soon the bells will toll, sinners. Soon you will all be judged by God's righteous fury, and when your skin is seared black by hellfire, know that you will only have yourselves to blame! May God have mercy on all the poor souls you've led astray! May God have mercy on all of you! Your sin has destroyed you! Your pride, your greed, your wrath! It has brought upon your damnation, just as I always knew it would!" John ranted in frustration, turning back one last time before getting back in his truck. "Know that I did not fail you! Today, you failed yourselves! Soon the world you know will be decimated! Nothing will remain but fire and years and years of darkness! Enjoy it! Savor it! It's what you deserve."

With those last few words damning words, John climbed back into his truck, shutting the door behind him. In John's eyes, there was little more he could do. Mary May and Pastor Jerome had once again refused to see reason, and had all but guaranteed their own destruction, along with all those who followed them. The rest of the cultists returned to their vehicles, and soon the convoy was mobile once more, leaving the desolate town of Fall's End in the dust. Soon enough, dust is all it would be.


	24. Wrath

Up in the Whitetail Mountains, the situation wasn't far off from complete and utter chaos. Eli Palmer stood in the Wolf's Den as usual, trying desperately to get in contact with his ally "Dutch" Roosevelt. Ever since Jess Black had been killed by John Seed, Dutch had been radio silent, and Eli was understandably worried sick. Every day he'd try to get in contact with his friend, and every time he would fail. Ever since his son ostracized him, Jess had been the only real family he had left, and now she was gone too. Eli could only hope that Dutch hadn't resorted to any extremes. He didn't even want to think about that possibility. He had asked Deputy Cassidy to check up on him if it was possible, but she reported back saying that his bunker had been sealed and there was no response from inside.

"Dutch! Come on, please come in!" Eli waited a few seconds for a response he knew would not come. "I swear to God you old bastard, if you did anything stupid . . ." Eli let out a sigh of exhaustion, almost collapsing onto the chair behind him.

Matters had gotten so out of control. They may have been giving Eden's Gate one hell of a fight, but it was anything but organized. Most of the resistance forces had become bands of guerilla fighters that Eli himself had little control over, but he had more control over them then he did Rose Cassidy, at least. The "hero" of the resistance had turned into a loose cannon, only checking in and following orders whenever she felt like it. The once fiery, level-headed woman had become brash and brutal, similar to how Jess Black behaved, only more unhinged. She no longer seemed to care about using tact and strategy to complete her objectives, she would charge straight in like a mad dog, inflicting as much destruction as possible without bothering to worry about the consequences. At this point, if Rose Cassidy were to attack an outpost, they'd be lucky if there was anything left standing to reclaim.

The betrayal of Joey Hudson and Jess Black's death had undeniably taken a heavy toll on Rose's state of mind, and it was becoming more apparent with each day. She would rant to herself endlessly, sometimes talking to people who weren't even there. Rose always had a bit of a temper, but now she was little more than a rage-fueled killing machine. She would snap at the smallest of offenses, wildly screaming at or sometimes even assaulting her own allies. She clearly wasn't of a sound mind, but it's not as if Eli could discharge her and send her home. This wasn't the military, and he wasn't Cassidy's commanding officer. All he could do was try to keep her under control the best he could, and make sure she channeled that rage in the right direction.

Just as he was thinking about her, the woman herself appeared. He had requested to see her face to face after she returned from the South. A terrible tragedy had just occurred there, and Eli wanted to see if she saw or knew anything about it. An entire Eden's Gate prisoner convoy had been annihilated, including every single one of the captives. There had been no survivors. It was a pointless, despicable act of senseless violence that benefited no one. It had been little more than an act of terrorism. Eli didn't want to believe Rose could be responsible for something so monstrous, but he couldn't rule out the possibility. She was in the area when it happened, so chances were she at least knew something about it.

"Hey Eli," Rose said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "I got told you wanted to see me for something. We couldn't have just talked over the radio?"

"No, I wanted this to be face to face," Eli made clear, turning to the young, dangerous woman.

Even by looking in her eyes, he could tell she was not the same person he met just a week or so earlier. She looked impatient, tapping her foot, her whole body almost constantly shaking, just dying to get back out there to kill as many peggies as possible. They had all once thought so highly of her, but feelings that had once been respect and gratitude had become fear and distaste. Helping people had become secondary to her, if it even mattered at all anymore. If she made it out of this alive, she would never be able to go back, she would never be able to be normal again. This conflict had changed her. It had ruined her.

"I already told you, Dutch wouldn't open up. I haven't been in contact with him for days, same as you. Just forget about him. Chances are he probably fuckin' offed himself or something," Rose Cassidy said rather dismissively, as if she didn't even care about the man who she owed so much to, including her own life.

"This isn't about that," Eli said back, ignoring her callous comment. "Last night, just around the time you radioed in, an Eden's Gate prisoner convoy was ambushed. There was no attempt to rescue the captives, as far as we could tell there were no survivors for either side. At least two dozen innocent civilians were killed. Whoever did this is fighting Eden's Gate, but they're no friend of the Whitetails. You were so close by, did you happen to see anything?"

"Of course I saw it, you could see the smoke for miles. I heard the blast from Dutch's island and went to go look for the survivors, but by the time I got there, there was nothing left but burning vehicles, dead bodies, and ashes," Rose lied, denying any involvement. "The whole bridge had been rigged with bombs, activated by trip wire. No one had to be around for the blast to go off. Hell, it could've been a trap that Eden's Gate set themselves and then forgot about," Rose said with a shrug.

"No one 'forgets' about two hundred pounds of C-4," Eli said back, causing Rose to avert her eyes. "It's not like a damn landmine you bury in the dirt for any poor son of a bitch to step on, thousands of dollars worth of explosives detonated on that bridge, tens of thousands. No way was that an accident. Whoever set the trap on that bridge did it to blow up a large convoy they knew was coming. Do you have any idea how destructive that blast was? It was like getting hit with a bomb from a fucking F-16 jet fighter!"

"How the fuck should I know? I'm just telling you what I saw. It was impossible to tell who did it, just that a fuckton of people got blown to shit. That's all I know, I swear."

Eli got the feeling Rose wasn't telling him everything, but maybe he was just being paranoid. Despite everything, he still didn't believe Rose could be capable of such a heartless act of that magnitude. Rose may have been losing it, but he didn't believe her to be that insane."

"Well, we need to find out whoever was responsible. We can't let an attack like that happen again. It's catastrophic for morale. People aren't gonna think Eden's Gate blew up their own damn convoy, so eyes are gonna turn towards us. The peggies are gonna spin this shit so  _we_  look like the bad guys. We're gonna start losing support, and if that happens then we're fucked. If one of our people had something to do with this atrocity, then they're no better than the peggies."

"Alright, I get it, it's important," Rose said, although half-heartedly. "Is that all?"

"Actually no, there is something else," Eli added, regaining the deputy's lost attention. "We've been losing a lot of people, entire squads wiped out, and they were all killed the same way. Sniper fire, usually with one single shot to the head. Work of an expert marksman. Instinct tells me the same person is behind each attack. Someone's hunting us. Someone very, very proficient."

"When'd this start happening?" Rose inquired, suddenly very interested.

"Just last night, we lost a lot of people at once, one group after another."

"So they're new, whoever they are. Otherwise we would've run into them by now. People don't just get that good overnight. Sounds like Eden's Gate has a new super soldier on their hands," Rose deduced.

"That's what it seems," Eli said with a nod. "We can't let this shit go on Dep, this asshole's pickin' us off one by one. I want this bastard taken out as soon as possible. The thing is, there's not that many people in Hope County with skills like that, and I like to think I know them all."

"Any ideas who it is then?" Rose asked.

"Well . . ." Eli sighed, trying to think of the best way to do this. "It's a pretty crazy thought, but it does make sense."

Just as Eli and Rose were speaking on the other side of the bunker, a familiar face entered from the hatch above. A face that no resistance members had seen for days, and she was assumed to be either dead or imprisoned by Eden's Gate. A woman once greatly respected in the community as the hero of war that she was, someone with a will of iron that no one thought could be turned against them. They could have never imagined the kind of power a man like Jacob Seed possessed.

The second in-command of the Whitetail Militia, Tammy Barnes, was standing in a room adjacent to the bunker's entrance, her eyes on the TV they had hooked up down there. Jacob Seed himself had gotten on camera to make a broadcast, something that was rather unusual for him. Usually he left the public announcements to his younger brother John. He seemed to be discussing the super soldier that Eli was so concerned with, and was going into quite a bit of detail. Tammy couldn't keep her eyes off the screen.

_"For days now, Eli Palmer and his Whitetails have enjoyed a certain amount of success. Well, I hope they have enjoyed it, because it ends today. Today, everyone will see how weak and vulnerable they truly are. With the Antichrist known as Rose Cassidy, they've caused an endless amount of trouble for our Project. They've been showing us how much power one person can truly have. Today, we will do the same to them. Even in the greatest of conflicts, one person has always had the power to change everything. To turn the tides of war. Just as Joan of Arc was to the English, or Arminius was to the Romans. The Whitetails just reminded me of something I always knew, and I know Eli understands it too. Today, however, he's going to get a reminder of his own."_

"I don't like the sound of that one bit," Tammy said to herself with a heaving sigh.

Hanging on the wall above her was an old poster advertisement for Bowden Scopes from 2004, bearing the face of county celebrity Grace Armstrong.

" _2004 Sharpshooting Contest Winner Grace Armstrong stays focused with Bowden Scopes! Get yours today!"_

She had heard the hatch above open, but figured it was Wheaty or someone else returning from the field. When that person entered the room, Tammy turned to see the unexpected, familiar figure, and her eyes went wide, an excited smile appearing on her face. Standing in the doorway, with a totally blank, emotionless disposition, stood Grace Armstrong. A Colt 1911 hung at her side.

"Grace? Holy shit, where the hell have you been? We thought you were—."

The former soldier raised her pistol, cutting Tammy off by planting a bullet squarely in her skull. Tammy's eyes went blank and aimless, the smile wiped from her face as a burst of blood shot out from her forehead. Already dead, Tammy's body stood idle for a brief moment before she toppled over like a felled tree, slamming face-first on the cold metal floor.

"What the fuck?" came the confused cry of a Whitetail who rushed to the door, seeing Tammy's corpse still spasming on the ground, a steady stream of blood still seeping from her head wound.

The Whitetail turned to see Grace raise her pistol to him now. Her mind had been stripped of any sympathy or consience, and was dead set on achieving one objective, and one objective only.

"Cull the weak," was all she said before sending a burst of bullets straight through the man's chest.

The gunshots and screams from across the small bunker caught the attention of Rose and Eli immediately, both readying their weapons on instinct.

"Shit, they've found us!" Eli yelled, not yet knowing the culprit behind the attack.

Rose said nothing in response, only dashing out into the hall and towards the shooter so she could end the threat, Eli following not far behind. In those seconds she heard more screaming as Grace promptly executed every man and woman she came across. The inhabitants had been caught totally off guard, and even if they had been ready, they would have stood little chance against such a superior opponent. Eli and Rose came upon the body of Wheaty's friend Walker lying in the hall, killed by a single bullet wound to the head.

"Oh no, no, no," Eli said, clearly distraught by the boy's death.

"Looks like your super soldier came to us," Rose stated plainly, seemingly not at all upset by the gruesome scene.

Rose moved into the next room, finding even more bodies, but still no sign of the attacker. By now the screams had ceased, most likely because Grace had run out of people to kill. The bunker wasn't exactly large. It was only a matter of time before they found each other. Eli checked the room on the other side of the hall, stepping over the body of one of his fallen comrades who Grace had shot multiple times in the chest. His horror deepened when he spotted Tammy lying dead on the floor.

"Fuck, oh fuck. Jesus Christ Tammy, I'm so sorry," Eli cursed, quick to blame himself for this massacre.

Rose kept her eyes and weapon trained on the doorway ahead, just waiting for the attacker to show their face. Instead, a metal object came into view, clanking against the opposite wall and rolling towards Rose. A frag grenade.

"Shit!" Rose yelled, diving out of the room just as the grenade went off, all but deafening her.

Rose scrambled to her feet, for she knew the attacker would be advancing on her position. Sure enough, Grace immediately turned the corner, ready to execute the downed Rose, and if it weren't for Eli, she would have. Eli had anticipated Grace's advance as well, letting loose an arrow as soon as she appeared in the doorway. Grace cringed, crying in pain as her right arm was pierced straight through by Eli's arrow, her pistol clattering to the floor.

"Holy shit, what the fuck?" Rose gaped, realizing the identity of their assailant.

Grace wasn't done yet, however. Undeterred by her injury, the brainwashed soldier unsheathed her combat knife from her left hand, attempting to stab the now upright Rose Cassidy in the chest. Rose recovered from her initial shock, managing to catch Grace's arm before the blade could reach her flesh. The two women were now in a struggle, each one fighting for dominance as Eli readied his bow once more. Rose kept Grace held in place as Eli let loose a second arrow, this one burying itself in Grace's leg. Grace cried out again, unable to stop Rose from taking control and tackling her to the ground.

"You fucking traitor piece of shit!" Rose yelled, not realizing that Grace had simply been brainwashed to do Jacob's bidding.

Rose now had the injured Grace at her mercy, wrestling her combat knife from her grasp. Rose showed no hesitation, immediately bringing the blade down onto Grace's skull, plunging it into her left eye, and she didn't stop there. Eli watched in stunned discomfort as Rose unleashed all her rage on her fellow soldier with a blood curdling scream, tearing Grace's face to shreds with the razor sharp blade. Grace was already dead, but Rose didn't seem to care. After just a few seconds, Armstrong's face wasn't even recognizable anymore.

"Rose, stop!" Eli finally yelled, running over to the out of control woman.

Rose ignored Eli, continuing her vicious onslaught.

"How do you like that, you backstabbing fuck? How's that fuckin' feel huh?" Rose screamed to the lifeless corpse beneath her.

"Rose!" came another shout, this one even louder than the last.

The deranged woman turned to face Eli, her face absolutely soaked in Grace's blood, to find the pointy edge of an arrow inches away from her face. Fearing she would turn her rage on him, Eli didn't take the chance of trying to wrestle Rose off her victim.

"That's enough, Rose," Eli said sternly.

Rose let out a few deep breaths, turning back to look at the gruesome act she had committed in her wrathful frenzy. Grace Armstrong was no more, she had been absolutely butchered.

"Well, fuck, I guess I got her," Rose said, still trying to catch her breath.

"You're messed up, Rose. You're getting worse by the day. You're turning into a grade-A-psycho," Eli said plainly.

"I'm sorry, okay? Just seeing another person turn against us like that, after fuckin' Hudson, I just lost it. All these traitorous fucks, I can't take this shit anymore."

"I don't think she was a traitor, in fact this is what I suspected had happened," Eli began to explain as Rose tried to get to her feet. "I think poor Grace here was brainwashed. Jacob mind-fucked her until she forgot who she was, turned her into an expendable killing machine. He got so many of us killed, and he didn't even have to risk any of his own troops."

"Yeah, he's a regular evil genius," Rose said back, wiping some of the blood from her face, but she'd never be able to get it all off with just her sleeve.

"What the fuck?" came a voice from close by.

They both turned to see Wheaty standing in the room next to them, standing over Tammy's dead body. He had returned from his reconnaissance mission, and walked straight into a massacre.

"What the fuck happened? Tammy? Holy shit," the young man cried, totally distraught.

"Wheaty! Thank Christ you're okay," Eli said, rushing over.

"Eli, what the fuck? What the fuck?" Wheaty repeated over and over.

Eli grabbed him by his shoulders, trying to keep him calm.

"I know kid, I know, it's fucked. That bastard Jacob did this. He thinks he can turn us against each other like some sort of sick, twisted game. We'll avenge them, I swear, or we'll die trying. He's not gonna get away with this."

"What the fuck do we do now?" Wheaty asked, still taking in all the carnage. "I mean, he obviously knows we're here."

"The only thing we can do," Rose said suddenly, causing both men to turn in her direction.

The blood-crazed, wild look in her eye was back. Her hunger for violence had not yet been sated, and chances were it never would be. She was on the warpath, and she wasn't going to stop until either she or her enemies were dead.

"We hit them back twice as hard. It's the best shot we've got. An all-out attack on the Veteran's center. We gather all forces we have and we burn his little nightmare factory to the fucking ground. He won't see it coming, not after this. He probably thinks we're dead or something, he's not gonna expect a counter attack so soon."

"Are you insane? Are you trying to get us all killed?" Eli asked her seriously.

"Well, we can't stay here, that's for sure, and we're sure as hell not running away. I don't see what other option we have."

"Find a new place to lay low for a while. Regroup."

"Fuck that," Rose rebuffed his suggestion. "Jacob just killed so many of your friends, along with your fuckin' girlfriend over here," Rose taunted, gesturing to Tammy's dead body, "And you wanna run and hide like a fuckin' coward."

"Don't you dare try to turn this on me," Eli threatened, his distaste for Rose growing by the second.

Rose advanced on him now, staring down the militia leader with a harsh glare. In that moment, Eli actually wondered if he would've been better off letting Grace kill her. She was on a path of self-destruction, and she was dragging everyone else along with her.

"I've already made up my mind. After this, it'll be easy to convince the rest of the Whitetails to help me. They'll be out for blood, just like me. They'll follow me, whether you like it or not. The question is Eli, are you with me, or are you against me?"


	25. The Father and His Daughter

In the year 2012, Eden's Gate had only just recently relocated to Hope County, and was still very much a fledgling community. They only had a few dozen members at that time, most of which had moved with them when they fled from Rome, Georgia, the place of Eden's Gate's founding. Pressure from the local authorities there prompted the Seed family to migrate and move into a more rural area, not only because there would be less prying eyes and disturbances, but also because it gave the Project more potential to expand. Joseph Seed, already having achieved an impressive amount of personal wealth, had little issue finding a suitable property to purchase to construct their compound on. That property would be the first of many.

At fourteen years of age, the young Mary Seed was in her most innocent, untouched form. Though little more than a child, the daughter of Joseph Seed was already as devoted as could be. She had always embraced Joseph's teachings, and wanted nothing more than to share his wisdom with the world, not quite old enough to understand that so many people simply did not want to hear it, or would even hate her for it. Joseph had often feared the demons that had plagued the rest of his family would pass on to his daughter, but by some holy miracle, Mary had been blessed with the kindest and purest of hearts. Granted, she had been brought up by a loving community, whereas her father and brothers had been raised in a hostile, unforgiving environment, but even so, Mary was the model of virtuous behavior. Her unconditional kind and forgiving nature had already made her an inspiration within her community, yet throughout her entire life, Mary's greatest strengths had always doubled as her greatest weaknesses.

At that point, the Eden's Gate complex was still under construction. Eden's Gate had rented a number of trailers for its members to stay in until the living quarters were completed, parked just outside the construction site. Mary did what she could to help, but since she lacked physical strength as well as expertise, there was little for her to do other than to fetch someone a tool or some other material from time to time. Frustrated and bored, she decided that since she wasn't being useful here, she could at least try to contribute to the Project in some way. She still had not been to the local town known as Fall's End, and she greatly wanted to make their presence known and spread the word of the glorious Father. In her naivety, she genuinely thought it would not be too hard to make believers out of the residents, after all, how could anyone reject such glorious teachings? Despite her intelligence, Mary Seed had been intensely sheltered and homeschooled her whole life, and she had little experience with people not within her religious community or with beliefs that were not her own. However, this fact did little to intimidate her, and she was all too excited to meet the locals of Hope County. However, she couldn't exactly head out there on her own. She was too young to drive, and it was too far a distance to walk, not to mention there's no way they'd let her go without a chaperone. She would have to ask her father for permission.

Mary made her way through the site of half built structures, being careful not disrupt the work of her brothers and sisters or accidentally get herself hurt. She found Joseph just outside the nearly finished church, overseeing its construction. Mary approached Joseph from behind, thinking about what she was going to say before she started.

"Father? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Mary began, drawing the Prophet's attention.

Joseph turned to see his golden child with a warm smile, for he was in the best of moods. The compound was coming along wonderfully, and it seemed he had found the perfect place for the Project to flourish.

"My beautiful daughter. Is something on your mind?"

"Father, I'm sorry to trouble you, but it's just I feel I've been sitting around not doing anything for too long. I was hoping that I could visit the local town, so I could meet its people. I want to spread your word and your wisdom to everyone. I can't stand just sitting here doing nothing when I know I could be out there doing God's work," Mary explained, trying to be clear and succinct as possible.

Joseph said nothing in response yet, letting Mary continue while looking on with a stoic expression. Mary couldn't sense his reaction, and this was a problem she had with her father rather often. Joseph was larger than life, and speaking up to him like this was a daunting task, even for his own daughter. Their relationship had always been somewhat formal and impersonal. Sometimes, Mary didn't see herself as his child any more than the rest of the community. He treated the entire flock as if they were his children, after all.

"Do you think Uncle John would mind taking me there? Or maybe someone else? I won't be too long, I promise. I just want to get out there and make an impression."

Joseph took a moment to think about her request. Mary waited with eager, nervous eyes. Even though the matter was hardly of great importance, it certainly meant a lot to her.

"There's no need for that," Joseph said, his words immediately deflating Mary's mood, that is, before he finished the thought. "I'll take you myself."

Mary perked up, a stunned expression appearing on her face. As his words registered, she suddenly found herself shaking. Mary almost never had time alone with her father, even during the night, for they had separate quarters. Joseph was a particularly private person, even to his family, and he was such a busy man that there was little time for any father-daughter bonding. Part of the reason Mary had grown so close to her Uncle John was because he was so much more personal with her, unconsciously making up for the lack of intimacy with her own father.

"R-really?" Mary asked, quite literally shaking in her high boots. "I mean, I don't want to waste your time, I'm sure you have more important things to do here."

Joseph just shook his head with a smile, having already made up his mind.

"What could be more important than showing my daughter the world? To allow her to spread God's word and lead souls away from damnation?"

Although she hadn't made it known to him, Mary had always yearned to spend more time with her only parent, but now that it was actually happening she was suddenly intimidated. For some reason she found herself trying to talk her father out of the idea, even though it was something she almost desperately desired. However, Joseph was surprisingly insistent, and Mary certainly wasn't about outright refuse him. It's a strange feeling to be both incredibly eager, yet so very anxious at the same time.

"Are you ready right this moment?" Joseph asked of her, now coming forward.

"Well, um, I suppose," Mary stumbled, still trying to regain her lost composure.

"Well then, let's not waste any more time," Joseph said, just before placing one hand on Mary's shoulder.

Joseph's grasp was firm yet gentle. He could tell Mary was a bit panicked, but knew she was no coward.

"Calm yourself my child, there is no reason to be afraid."

As he spoke, Mary stopped stirring, finding herself unable to look away from his peaceful, tranquilizing gaze. The warmness of his touch, coupled with the calm, reassuring look in his eye did much to soothe Mary of her nerves. Suddenly she felt rejuvenated and empowered, full of confidence to carry out God's will. That was the inherent, charismatic power the Prophet possessed. By the time he spoke again, she felt as if there was nothing she could not accomplish.

"Your dedication inspires me, Mary. Truly it does. Throughout this tumultuous, often disastrous life I've led, I've made many mistakes. Countless even. I am not infallible. Far from it, but the act of granting you life was the wisest decision I ever made, of that there is no question. Know that you are my proudest achievement, Mary. There is no comparison."

Mary had no words. Joseph's sudden praise had humbled her beyond reason. She simply let her father lead her to one of Eden's Gate's vehicles so they could begin their journey. Soon the two Seeds were on the road with a few brothers and sisters in their own car following behind them, just in case. The population was not hostile to them, but Joseph wanted some extra insurance of his and his daughter's safety.

The ride to Fall's End was not a long one. Mary sat in the passenger seat while Joseph himself drove the two to town. It was such a normal scenario for most children to be in, being driven somewhere by their parent, but for Mary it was such a rare occurrence. More often than not it was John who drove her places, and when it wasn't John, it was usually another member of the flock. She couldn't remember the last time her own father had driven her anywhere, if it had even happened at all. There was an awkward silence between the two as they journeyed through the open country, down the lonely Montana roads. At least, it was quite awkward for Mary. Joseph, on the other hand, was beaming as he always was, confident and composed as always.

No matter the adversity, Joseph remained certain that God was on his side, and he carried that faith wherever he went. Even when matters were at their most uncertain, he had maintained the faith that because he was carrying out God's will, he and his family would be watched over wherever they went. Even when Eden's Gate was pushed out of their previous home, Joseph saw that not as a defeat, but God guiding them along down the right path, pushing them closer and closer to their destiny. As he knew very well, sometimes God works in mysterious ways. Joseph took their forced migration as a sign. A sign that God did not want them where they were, that they were not living up to the potential that He had set for them. Being here, Joseph knew that this was not by coincidence. God had chosen this place for them, of that he was sure. He knew as soon as he laid eyes on the county's name that that this is where God wanted them to be. It was perfect, as it had all been laid out at the start. This untouched American wilderness was a modern Garden of Eden, so of course this would be the site for their project. Frankly, Joseph was astounded he hadn't realized his mistake sooner. What most would see as a setback only strengthened Joseph's resolve, bolstered his faith in God's eternal plan.

Mary felt as if she should be taking advantage of this rare opportunity to speak with her father, but annoying, nothing was coming to mind. Truly, she couldn't think of anything worthwhile to say. It wasn't as if she had never given the matter any thought either. While lying in bed at night or when she had nothing to do during the day, Mary would form endless questions and subject matters for her and her father to discuss, but whenever an occasion presented itself, all those thoughts would just vanish from her memory like vague, cloudy dreams.

"Are you nervous, my child?" Joseph asked, breaking the silence for her.

"Uh, a bit, yes," Mary confirmed, but it was mostly because Joseph was there with her.

Her father being there put Mary under a lot of pressure. The last thing she wanted to do was mess up and embarrass herself in front of him. She had always desperately wanted to impress him, but now that she had the chance all she felt was the fear of disappointing him. She didn't realize it, but she had been impressing Joseph time and time again ever since the day she was born.

"It's okay to be nervous or afraid. It doesn't make you weak, or any less of a person."

"It doesn't?" Mary asked, turning to him with a puzzled look. "But Uncle Jacob said—."

"Weakness is inaction in the face of fear," Joseph continued, quieting the curious Mary. "Fear is one of our greatest resources. Fear is what drives us to be better, to be more than what we are. There was a time in my life that I was very afraid Mary, like when you were born. The night you came into this world was the most terrifying day of my life, because I had no idea how to raise a child, and without your mother with me, it seemed truly impossible. I was afraid of failing your mother, I was afraid of failing God, but most of all, I was afraid of failing you."

Mary stared on in silence, again, stunned by Joseph's words. She knew that her father loved her of course, but to hear that he was more concerned with her than he was God wasn't something she had ever imagined could be true. If she was being honest with herself, she had always thought herself to be third in the order of what Joseph valued most. The first being God, and the second being his holy project. She had never flattered herself with the notion that she could above God in her father's eye, yet here he was telling her exactly that.

"Then I realized something. God was testing me. It was the most daunting task I had ever been faced with, but He wouldn't have allowed this to happen if He knew I had no chance. It was that fear of failing that drove me to work so very hard to realize God's vision, so you would have the perfect environment to develop, undeterred by horror and strife contaminating your soul, a privilege my brothers had I never had. Eden's Gate is the way it is today because of you Mary, because of you. I created the project with God's image, but with your soul in mind."

To say Mary was overwhelmed would be not be saying enough. She couldn't even form coherent thoughts, let alone speak them. The only thing she knew for sure in that moment was the she was honored beyond belief, an honor she couldn't imagine she deserved.

"Fear gives us purpose, it is what drives us to do better, become better, and make the world around us better. Don't ever be afraid to be afraid, Mary. Fear is what makes us strong."

* * *

In the small town of Fall's End, Gary Fairgrave and his nineteen-year old daughter Mary May were getting ready to open up the only local bar, the Spread Eagle. They had heard that some sort of strange group had purchased a big chunk of land up North, but not much more than that. Mary May wasn't giving the matter much thought, but it made her father all kinds of suspicious. He had never been fond of outsiders, and Hope County was remote enough to usually keep them away, until now that is. Now dozens had moved in at once, and he could do nothing about it. He had heard they were religious types, but other than that he didn't know much about them. Little did he know was that soon enough he would be getting quite the introduction.

The counter and all the tables had been cleaned, so while her father was washing dishes, Mary May had her eyes on the TV, watching the national news. A very strange story had caught her attention.

" _With some happy news, there has been a breakthrough in the search for the seven young men and women who went missing for several weeks in Southeast Asia. Since they had been missing for so long, there was little hope of any of them being found alive, if at all. Today, we are thrilled to report that six of the seven young friends were recovered by a local fishing vessel not far off the coast of the isolated, pirate-ridden Rook Islands, where they had apparently been stranded at since they had gone missing. The rescued young men and women include Oliver Carswell, Daisy Lee, Liza Snow, Keith Ramsey, and the brothers Jason and Riley Brody. Sadly, the seventh missing youth and brother of Jason and Riley has been reported dead by his friends and family."_

"Rook Islands?" Mary May repeated, the name ringing a strange bell to her. "Isn't that where Hurk said he was headed to when he left?" Mary May asked, turning to her father behind the bar.

"Hell if I know, I stopped paying attention to anything that comes out of that fool's mouth a long time ago."

That's when they heard they heard the sound of vehicles passing through town. Mary May looked out the window, seeing a car drive by followed by a truck, both with a strange design printed on the side of the cars. She had gotten a glimpse of the two people in the front car, a man in mid to late thirties driving a teenage girl, most likely his daughter. Mary May knew pretty much everyone that was around, but she didn't recognize either of them.

"Who's that?" Mary May asked.

Her father Gary came out from behind the bar and to the window, looking out to see the newcomers bring their vehicles to a halt, parking on the side of the street. He saw the symbol on the side of the vehicles, and knew right away they had to be with whatever strange organization had moved into the county. He watched them get out of their cars, noticing not only how peculiar they all looked, but also that everyone besides the young girl was noticeably armed.

"Shit, this can't be good," Gary said, before moving to the door and leaving the building to get a better look.

"Hey Dad, wait up!" Mary May called after him, following him out of the bar and into the street.

As Mary stood in the road with her father and the others, she quickly realized that all eyes were on them. People had come out of their homes to take a look at the newcomers, and their gazes weren't exactly ones that Mary would call friendly. More like suspicious, and immediately disconcerting. For a moment she just stood in uncomfortable silence while the townspeople all stared at her, but no one else with her seemed to mind or even notice. It was the reaction Joseph and the others had all come to expect, but it wasn't something Mary had ever experienced.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Mary asked, looking to her father with an uneasy expression.

Joseph turned to her, and then outwards so he could see the incoming unwelcome gazes for himself. At some point, he had trained himself to stop caring about or even noticing these unfriendly reactions, especially when entering a new place. It came with the territory, and was an unfortunate inevitability he had accepted long ago.

"Because we're new, Mary. We're strange. Unknown. This is how people react to the unknown, what they don't understand. With fear. Not by coincidence, it is also how people tend to react to the truth."

"I thought you said fear was good, that it's what drives us to do great things," Mary said back, thinking of their conversation just moments ago.

"Not when combined with ignorance. Then it only leads to hatred and distrust. The same things that are used for good can always be used for evil, Mary. Never forget that."

Mary took in her father's words with a puzzled, troubled expression. She believed his words, but she couldn't understand why people would react so negatively to something new. Trying something new had always been an exciting, enlightening experience for her. After the locals realized her good intentions, Mary was certain they would come around in no time. Why wouldn't they? After all, she was only trying to help them.

Mary turned back to see the townspeople once more, some of which had already gone back to their business. In particular, she noticed Gary and Mary May Fairgrave standing shoulder to shoulder. Mary didn't know them yet of course, but she assumed the pair were father and daughter, although she couldn't be certain. Gary was giving her an especially distrustful look, whereas Mary May looked more uncertain than anything else. In an effort to put their minds at ease, Mary raised her arm and gave them a smiling wave. All she wanted was to show she meant no harm. In response, Gary turned around, dragging Mary May back inside the bar by the arm. Mary May looked a bit confused, but she didn't protest either. Gary shut the door behind them, earning a sad, disheartened frown from the young Mary Seed. She didn't understand. Why were they behaving this way? She hadn't done anything to them.

"This doesn't seem like it's going to be as easy as I thought," Mary said with an audible sigh.

"No one ever said it would be easy, Mary. Doing God's work seldom is," Joseph replied, noticing her deflated state. "You must do as I did. Even when they try to deter you, to silence you, you must stand strong. Make it impossible for them to ignore you. Speak the truth whenever you can, even when you think no one's listening. Even when you think it's all in vain, never stop to question or doubt yourself. As long as you keep the faith, their fear and ignorance will have no power over you."

"Yes father," Mary said with a nod.

She took a deep breath, not allowing herself to be intimidated by getting off to a rough start. This was her first real test, and she would not be defeated so easily. She would just have to keep at it no matter what, just like Joseph said. To fail would be not only to fail God, but also her family, her community, and all these poor, lost souls that would certainly be doomed to damnation. Obviously, that wasn't an option.

"So, where should we begin?" Mary inquired, looking to her father for guidance.

"Where else, but this false house of God?" Joseph asked, gesturing to the local church standing before them.

Of course, Mary thought. The church would no doubt be full of souls seeking salvation, yet looking in all the wrong places. Without further ado, Mary started towards the church, far too eager to be delayed any longer. Before following, Joseph turned towards few members of their flock who had accompanied them.

"Wait here for our return, and be watchful. We may think we're safe here, but one can never be too sure."

"Of course, Joseph. Praise be to you," the brother said dutifully, stepping away to guard the vehicles.

With that, Joseph turned after his impatient daughter, who was already halfway down the street towards the church. When she saw the sign just outside, she instinctively stopped to read what it said, mostly out of curiosity.

" _Today's Reading: Revelations 21:4"_

Mary took a moment to recall the passage, for even at her young age, Mary knew the bible back to front. Many of the teachings were still accurate, after all.

"'He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death, or mourning, or crying, or pain, for the old order of things has passed away,'" Mary recited out loud as Joseph caught up to her, coming to her side. "Very fitting, wouldn't you say, father?"

"Yes, eerily fitting," Joseph agreed.

"Do you think it's a sign of our success?" Mary asked, turning to Joseph with a hopeful look.

"Perhaps, but don't let that mislead you into thinking that this will be easy. You may not succeed right way."

Mary nodded, turning back towards the church sign now.

"'Pastor Jerome Jeffries,'" Mary read at the very bottom.

"Remember Mary, even though this pastor is responsible for leading these poor souls astray, know that is just as lost as the rest of them. He is not an agent of the Devil. He must be guided to salvation like all the rest."

"Of course," Mary nodded, never one to pass harsh judgement. "He means well, he's simply misguided. He knows not what he does."

"Precisely," Joseph said, before onwards towards the church.

Mary followed after him, taking another deep breath before they reached the doors. She wasn't sure what awaited them on the other side, but unlike others, she would not be intimidated by the unknown. No matter what lied in the future, she knew in her heart that God was on her side.


End file.
